Remember: A Tale of Two Souls Part Three
by Aura
Summary: Part three after Rebirth and Renew. Byakuya is left without his memory after his interaction with the fullbringers. Can Kagome help him regain his memory or will he be manipulated into turning against the soul society?
1. Unimaginable Interlude

Author's notes and catching up to where the plot stands: I didn't actually ever expect to write anything else for the epic my Tale of Two Souls series had become but after certain events in the manga/anime I got to thinking about a lot of things and certain plots got stuck in my head from unrelated comments from friends of mine. I'm odd that way.

Now for plots: In my first fiction, Aizen was downed without Ichigo losing his powers, in the second, there was an enemy totally unrelated to the manga and series itself. Since the end of my last fiction where Kagome and Byakuya were married I will be skipping the sword plotline and instead picking up somewhere in the future to be described in the fiction. Overall I recommend as I will reference the last two fics reading them if you haven't done so just so this makes more sense. For example: In my fiction Byakuya's sword is a woman as I started writing this series before the sword arc. This fiction will be much darker than my previous two, enter in understanding that please. Without further ado I give you:

_**Remember:**_ _**A Tale of Two Souls - Part Three**_

**Chapter One:** _**Unimaginable Interlude**_

"_Night-dreams trace on Memory's wall_

_Shadows of the thoughts of day,_

_And they fortunes, as they fall,_

_The bias of the will betray."_

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_, Memory_

_**Today-Heaven's Gate-Sestran**_

The sunset would have been breathtaking for most, the view from the large balcony where the golden haired King of Soul Society stood was heavenly – logical given that the palace where he resided was the closest any conscious soul would get to the celestial plane. The eternal end of the day was a constant in his plane; it was the distant heaven, the end of one part of a soul's existence. That was what his father had told him many times when he was centuries younger than he was now; the world where souls that have moved past the cycle of reincarnation would dwell.

There were dark circles under his eyes, a physical sign of the ache in his temples, he'd used the relic so often lately that it had begun to take a physical toll. Sestran's gaze was opposite the serene horizon, a storm of dark clouds churning frantically his irises. Those unique eyes were not focused on the eternal sunset that lay beyond him. Instead his focus was on a large crystalline pearl floating over the center of the balcony. It reflected his stormy gaze like a mirror.

The item was akin to what many would call a crystal ball in that it allowed him to view any where in any realm that he could stand on. Many mortals had tales about it: the lost eye of the All-Father Odin in the Norse, the tapestry woven by the fates in Greek, the fumes that represent entering the Dreamtime in Aboriginal Culture. All across the planet people have always had items that represented reading the future. From the ageless ways of reading bones or staring into water to the more modern beliefs like tarot there wasn't a culture that didn't possess such superstitions. In the end, none were particularly wrong; Sestran had been told by his father that the tool for sight appeared differently for every ruler of the soul society. Perhaps it had once been any or all of those things. The overlarge crystal seemed a fitting reflection of him. The storm trapped within it only clearing when he wished to use it to see the other worlds and what happened there.

"Kagome. I'm sorry things must be this way. I wonder if you'll ever willingly speak to me after this trespass. I can't help but think you will have run out of the ability to forgive me." He spoke softly, his lovely voice tinged with sadness. Talking to himself, for there was no way for him to send his voice through the small gate the orb could also become while Heaven was sealed. Perhaps speaking aloud would be the only thing to help him retain his own sanity in this plane where he functioned as both guard and prisoner.

Closing his troubled eyes, Sestran had to resist the urge to act as opposed to linger and watch those things he could not change or alter. What good was all his power when he was unable to reach out and help those people he loved.

_"Am I no better than those who came before me? Was I wrong all along, were father's stories about grandfather nothing but a farce to keep me from asking the questions I should have? Why would you destroy so many records of the past if you were right, was it the loneliness that finally destroyed you, father?"_ He knew his questions wouldn't be answered; for all his power there was no way for him to look back on those things his father had erased. The orb could show him only the present, not the past or the future.

Sestran knew he was supposed to be an impartial judge in matters of reality yet the world had cursed him with a heart. "What a paradoxical existence mine is. I could open the gates to save one that I love but risk destroying everything else. I know the logical choice has been made, the one I am duty bound to stand by. That is supposed to be the correct choice. Yet it doesn't stop me from feeling otherwise."

He opened his eyes again. There was a bitter edge to the music his voice made at the single laugh he let out. The least he could do for Kagome was watch, even if he would have rather been anywhere else. He refused to look away from what he owed her.

_**Today - The world of the living - Kagome**_

Kagome struggled for breath as she approached the distant disturbance at a crawl. The uncomfortable feel of pine needles under her bare hands and knees was nothing. Not compared to the destructive energy of the released spiritual energy of the pair of combatants she was intent on reaching even if it pulled her apart at a cellular level. Which she feared might come to pass. Every fiber of her being felt as if it were likely to explode each inch she moved into the clearing where the fight was taking place. Her body and mind, every instinct she possessed as a living creature was screaming at her to flee yet by willpower alone she continued toward her goal.

Sesshomaru was wrong. There had to be another option. Beneath the man that had been manipulated by the enemy. Byakuya was still there and she had to fix him. Somewhere beneath what had been lost was the man she'd fallen in love with, her husband was there beyond the pandemonium of his unclear memories.

Certainly he'd made many mistakes, and perhaps he had been tricked into turning against the soul society but it didn't matter to her. Whatever his sins, if he might still harm millions, if his madness had the chance of destroying all of existence, if he would turn on her with his own hand - she wouldn't cease to love him. Her husband was there, lost perhaps but he was not dead, only sick. Her heart would always find the room to forgive him for what had come to pass; she must continue forward, she had to rescue him. If she couldn't fight for him, what good was the love she felt?

The pain was incredible, she could feel lines of sticky moisture down her face and along her ears, and her tears had mixed with the blood that was being sweat as a result of the massive powers facing off ahead of her. Even with her healing abilities she could only do so much, if she was anyone else she probably couldn't have made it this far. She could barely make out the scene, so blurred the world was with static created by energies never truly meant for the mortal world.

Even the battlefield itself was breaking slowly; the earth split in many places, grass was turning brown, tree's continued to splinter. Pebbles floated slightly over the ground, as if even gravity was hesitant to tread in the clearing where gods and demons stood.

On one side a gilded demon. Silver hair framing the deep azure crescent mark of Sesshomaru, it with the claw-like scarlet marks on his face and wrists signs of his terrifying lineage. His regal face was elf like, slightly longer pointed ears, pointed nose, thin eyes and sharp lines to his face. Clad in the white and red kimono she remembered from his days in the feudal era, over it the black and silver armor with the usual extended clawed piece of metal around his left shoulder. In the yellow and blue sash tied at his waste were three blades, the Tensaiga, Tetsuagia and the last one that made her heart sink; the Bakusaiga. The hilt and pommel both crafted to look like blank white puzzle pieces. The sword that was capable of completely disintegrating that which it poisoned. On his right side and over his shoulder lay a long boa like attachment of fur that was waving wildly in the winds, his tail in his human form to the best of her knowledge. Golden eyes were narrowed and staring at his opponent as thus far it was only their spiritual pressure that clashed.

At the other end of the field stood a man that was slightly similar and yet gave off an opposing image. He wore black robes; his face was similarly regal, though longer and more rigid than his opponents; Byakuya's stygian strands of black hair seeming almost to absorb light where Sesshomaru's platinum locks seemed to possess their own illumination in the moonlight around them. His eyes were charcoal grey, though they matched the superiority of the man he faced. He wore the plain uniform of a soul reaper, white and black, without a captain's coat or the green scarf he normally wore.

"You have grown in strength. A pity it will do nothing to change your fate. You should feel honored; you will fall to my father's fang." Kagome could hear Sesshomaru though she couldn't manage to catch enough breath to cry out. To a point she was thankful when he drew out the Tetsuagia.

"Senbonzakura will slash through your ego as well as your resolve; your fang will be easy to cut down in comparison to your pride. If you insist on this foolish pursuit she will shear you slowly to your destruction one layer of flesh at a time." Byakuya replied, his voice mirroring the vain tone of the demon lord.

"As foolish as ever you were spirit." Sesshomaru was losing patience and Kagome could hear it. "I only still my hand for the sake of Kagome. Step down or her mercy will not save you from my wrath this day. It is troublesome to offer even that small benevolence."

"Large words for a demon. Perhaps it's time you were cleansed from this world for overstepping the bounds of what you are capable of dealing with." Byakuya's comment was followed by him drawing his sword. The ground of the clearing started to sink as the extreme pressure somehow only increased further, disintegrating the ground of the clearing steadily.

"No…" Kagome couldn't get it out as the scream she wanted it to be, she could barely hear herself over the din of the wind and the static curling across the air. "Please…stop…Sesshomaru…don't…I'll do anything…please…"

Sesshomaru's reply however was a sure sign if he had heard her plea he was done listening. "In this you match my thoughts exactly."

The pair vanished from view, a crater of dust and spray of stones erupting from the ground beneath Byakuya as he parried the demon's blow. The sword's striking against each other sung a bitter dirge of finality as the battle began…

_**6 days ago – Soul Society - Kagome**_

Kagome sighed as she looked at the pot in the distance, it had only been five months since her marriage to Byakuya, and she still hadn't improved much in this particular skill. Fixing things as opposed to people seemed beyond her priestly ability, accented by the pieces of the last vase that had been on the pedestal her aim was pointed toward now that a new item had replaced it.

"Won't you eventually run out of pots and vases?" Kagome asked as she looked toward where Sestran was watching her. Handsome as usual, but she only wanted to punch in his nose at mildly amused expression he was offering.

"There is a lot of clay for more crafting." Sestran commented, giving a tiny dismissive shrug. "Do not concern yourself with running out of things to break."

"I'm not trying to break them!" Kagome huffed back at him. They didn't see each other often but he always managed to both inspire and annoy her when they had lessons. "I think you aren't showing me the right way of doing it on purpose so you can laugh when I blow things up."

Once a month he would spend a day with her, aiding her continuing development of powers, she was doing much better in other areas and could even cast many low level and a few medium level kido. She just couldn't repair physical objects, when she tried she ended up with explosive results more impressive than when she was trying to be aggressive.

"You'll figure it out." Sestran raised a golden brow at her insinuation he wasn't helping. "Keep working at it. I recommend studying structure and engineering if you have the time; having a deeper understanding could allow you to better picture them the way they should be."

"You want me to take up Ceramics?" Kagome eyed him skeptically.

"If it helps you to repair these pots and vases, it gives you an idea of what you need to study to fix other things. I'd also recommend signing up for more math and physics classes at your college." Sestran answered her, and while she could tell he was being serious, there was always a musical part of his voice that made him come off as a little whimsical.

"I've never studied medicine but I can heal people just fine." Kagome pointed out with a shake of her head. Somehow she figured an object would still implode even if she knew just what it was suppose to be.

As usual, he was very difficult to stay angry with, and while Kagome didn't like that she let the calming aura of his presence wash over her. It did help her focus. She was turning to try again at his gesture when the door opened as she stopped. They hadn't met many times, this was only the sixth, but they had never been interrupted. It was only close to noon, so it was very early and made her concerned as to what could justify someone coming in.

It was Ukitake, the captain of squad thirteen was who the average person believed she was studying with. Her lessons with Sestran were only known by them and a handful of others, as his movements being the King of Soul Society needed to be kept confidential.

"Continue." Sestran gestured lightly to the vase, his movements naturally graceful. Even though she'd never offered him her complete obedience as many in soul society had Kagome immediately desired to listen; such was his natural ability for command. She shook her head and refocused on the pot, looking it over in hopes of being able to better picture what it should look like without the crack running along one of its sides.

The white haired captain was using hushed tones with Sestran and Kagome couldn't make them out, she was curious but she tried to avoid eavesdropping so instead she focused on her magic, planning to try to fix the small break. Though the vase cracked more and fell from the pedestal, her concentration as broken as the clay by a chill wind that passed through the room. Her eyes moved to Sestran, but his face was its usual slightly amused expression by the time she'd glanced his way.

"We'll need to pick this up next month." Sestran said to her and began to head out of the room as he finished his statement. "Please, go with Ukitake, he'll escort you to Byakuya's office. You are to wait there until Captain Kuchiki can stay with you."

Kagome wanted to ask questions but he was already out the door as he finished his commands. Instead she turned to the older captain that was often sick. "Ukitake?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you Kagome. I'm under orders; though try not to be concerned." Ukitake offered kindly, holding the door for her.

Kagome's lips curled into a half-frown, half-pout but if there was one thing for certain, there are some orders the soul reapers couldn't break. She would have pressed if it was Byakuya, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere prodding Ukitake for information right now. She sighed as she stepped out the door and walked back toward sixth squadron with him. Likely Sestran knew already she would want to know what was happening as soon as possible, why he ordered her to wait for Byakuya – he knew that her husband would tell her what she could safely know.

Resisting the urge to sigh as she followed him along, patience wasn't one of her best virtues.

**End Chapter**

Whew…so lots of drama and don't worry, we'll catch up to the end of that Byakuya/Sesshomaru scene in there later. Much to come!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well as this is the first chapter I have no reviews yet, however I'll generally post a reply to any comments/questions in reviews that warrant one. I won't answer questions about upcoming plots but I'm always happy to hear predictions!


	2. Starless Skies

**Chapter Two: _Starless Skies_**

"_What if we're all like that? Like ghosts…in someone's mind…gradually fading…fading…until finally, one day, we just disappear. Drift into nothingness. Wouldn't that be sad?"_

_**-**_**Walter Wykes**_**, **__Fading Joy_

_**5 days ago – Soul Society - Kagome**_

"What do you mean? Where's Byakuya?" Kagome's voice was raised above the normal level; she was less than pleased by what was happening here. "Why do you want me to return a week early?"

"I don't know." Ukitake replied gently, the white haired man's face uncomfortable as he held up both hands. As though the small barrier his fingers created might rescue him from Kagome's irritation. "As I said, I was only given orders to prepare your return to the world of the living."

Kagome ruffled visibly and then took a deep breath, making fists at her sides as her voice took a threatening note. "It's been a whole day! I slept here in the office! Waiting for some sort of word as to what the hell is going on and you think I'm going to accept just going back home? What happened today?"

Some part of her thought she could be overreacting, but she'd smothered that part with the larger part of her screaming that something was horribly amiss. Byakuya had left yesterday morning before her lessons on some special assignment with the promise they would have a late lunch. While she had gotten accustomed to him not being able to tell her everything related to his job as Captain, he never broke his word to her willingly. Even the few times he'd been late; it wasn't by a day like this. She didn't have it in her to pity the sickly man trying to take her away from where she'd been told to wait for her lover.

Whatever he'd started to say she interrupted, she didn't care what excuse he had, she wasn't going to accept ignorance. "I'm not budging from this office until someone tells me what the hell is going on. Tell me where my husband is!"

Kagome understood Byakuya's work was often dangerous, but he'd always been there for her. Something was being hidden from her, she could tell, and she wasn't going to accept it at all. She sat at the desk and crossed her arms, looking out the window away from the other Captain in the room, not wanting anything to get in the way of her resolve. She wasn't going to budge even if they sent Kenpachi after her, she wanted to know what had happened and wouldn't accept being left in the dark and just going along.

"You tell his highness just that too, he's the one that asked me to wait here, until he tells me what's going on, I'm not leaving!"

The King could take his position and shove it.

_**5 days ago - The world of the living - Byakuya**_

A jumble of images, disjointed emotions mixing with abstract memories left him confused as he blinked at the sticky crimson liquid staining his fingers.

_"Blood on my hands…I am the perfect bringer of demise…"_

He recognized it as his own voice, or perhaps just his own thoughts. He couldn't recall when or if he'd said those words, when he tried it was swept away by a tide of grey mist. The more he attempted to hold onto things, the faster they seemed to slip from his grasp. His distraction was ended when another voice spoke, one that left him a familiar respect though he couldn't put a name to the face.

"You're pitiless you know that?" The dark haired man was on his final breaths, it was impressive that he was speaking at all with the hole in his chest and the blood it was pouring out onto the ground, so much of it one would think the body couldn't hold or produce it all. "You owe me everything…do you feel no pain doing this to me?"

He didn't know what to say, or feel, there were vague flickers of him training with the man whose life was ebbing out in front of him. He couldn't even remember his name, yet the blood on his hands clearly wasn't his own. They'd been battling before this confusion had taken hold, he had many cuts of his own but they didn't compare to the gaping wound that went through the body of the man on the ground. He looked around the strange digital world as it flickered away, whatever was happening here, he didn't trust it.

"Byakuya…" The voice faded before it finished whatever it was saying. He'd flash stepped well away from the battle, covering his spiritual pressure as he felt someone begin to follow. What was happening here? Why couldn't he remember what had happened or how he got there? Byakuya they'd called him. Was that his name? He lifted his sword, Senbonzakura, its name at least remained. He'd trained for several centuries with this sword, mostly with the man that he'd left dead on the ground in his quick retreat from the scene. Further details eluded him.

"I can't remember…" Byakuya muttered to himself, his voice tinged with a rare hint of fear. He didn't know who he was…he was apparently a murderer, but that couldn't be right, he was a warrior, a knight…

He scoffed lightly as he looked at the blood that went up past his elbow on the right hand_. "Is that what I've told myself about everyone I've killed?"_

The blood was starting to cake along his body; his own wounds were starting to slowly heal but it wasn't his life he was concerned with. Why would he be fighting someone to whom he owed everything? Not just fighting, but finishing them with such mercilessness?

The streets were unfamiliar as he walked trying to recollect anything and gather his thoughts. Though most of his life was just missing, the only things he could clearly recall were his studies with the dead man, and he didn't have a name to go with the face. Though there were still other things he simply knew, he didn't recall where he'd learned them. He was a spirit, a soul reaper of some power, he knew that much, as well as what that entailed. His sword would come to his command if he called it. He could use a number of kido if he liked or required. He could use his shikai to great effect as well as his Bankai. So much that it likely had taken centuries to attain such skill but the finite details were just gone. He knew much about the spirit world and the living world. How he'd ended up in this realm he was less certain of but he knew what some things were.

His knowledge was there, yet there was no substance, no links as to how he'd learned such things in the first place. He was so distracted with his own problems it was a while before he noticed the mortals he passed in his wandering could see him. Most just gaped, or hurried on trying not to look at him, with all the gore on his body he realized he was lucky he hadn't yet caused a scene and instead took to back alleys.

"_I'm not in a Gigai, why can the mortals see me?"_ Things were getting more confusing, he couldn't recall his own past but he could remember a lot of other information.

"You okay man?" A random bum sitting in one of the alley's had spotted him and was looking him over with concern.

"I'll be fine." Byakuya replied as though the wounds were trifling. He wasn't nearly as assured as he'd made the simple statement come off. It was good enough for the man to lean against the wall again, though Byakuya continued on in case the man changed his mind and decided to call the police.

Time lost much meaning and he'd been wandering for hours by the time he paused, leaning on the graffiti covered wall of a building next to a broken down park. Finally comfortingly alone in the late night he leaned his head back against the cool brick and closing his eyes.

_"Byakuya. My name?"_ It was what he'd been called as he moved away from the battlefield, it was as good a name as any, but it didn't answer the deeper question. _"Who am I?"_

He tried to focus, to remember anything else, but his attempt just sent another cascade of blurred images that couldn't make a picture. Much as he wanted to put the pieces of this puzzle together all the sides of the pieces kept changing. None of the jumble of information could be deciphered.

Byakuya needed to discover what had happened to him, in retrospect he shouldn't have fled so far from the original scene. Tactically it had been a sound decision, it was unwise to stay. If there had been allies there, he wouldn't have recognized them or been able to distinguish them from enemies; his retreat remained the wisest course for now. Once he found healing and had time to rest he might be able to recall more of what had occurred. Though he didn't have anywhere to go, he could be seen by the mortal world, but he didn't know it well, the soul society generally kept a few safe houses for soul reapers lost in the mortal realm but the locations of them were lost to him.

He sat on the single bench the park had, leaning back to look up at the starless night sky, it was as clouded as his mind. It wasn't night when he'd first run off, he'd been wandering for hours, he must have gone quite far from the original place of battle and he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure nearby. He had no answers and his list of questions continued to grow.

"Did they cast you out?" The voice caught him unaware, though he was on his feet in a moment, a hand on the hilt of his blade as charcoal eyes settled on a young woman at the entrance to the park. "I'm not an enemy, look I'm not armed. I just...I felt your energy, it was faint and I couldn't believe it but I had to come outside and look."

His first instinct was to protest that she'd felt anything but in close proximity it was difficult for people not to get some feel of his power. As good as he was at shielding his reiatsu, there was so much of it that if people within a block or so of him would still be able to sense something. Though there was something unique about this woman he couldn't place it exactly, she was a little familiar for someone that likely wouldn't have stood out to him otherwise.

The woman had short black hair in a bob style, large brown eyes, and soft features. She was short and thin, very petite, wearing a sweater, jeans, and shoes. She was average, neither ugly nor exceptional, pleasantly pretty.

He dropped his hand from the blade, though it wasn't from any feelings of warmth for her, it was a matter of being confident enough to react if she moved against him.

"They cast me out? To which 'they' are you referring" Byakuya asked, he hated to let a possible enemy know anything of his current weakness but he had to learn what he could in hopes his memories would return.

"Soul society, they always get rid of the people they don't have a use for or that cause them too much trouble." The woman replied, though there was a little bitterness, overall her demeanor was almost demure.

Soul society, it was where he'd been born, the world of the spirits, where he should be now.

"As if anyone would discard me," Byakuya's superior tone didn't waver. "It is unreasonable to drop a perfect blade when there is obviously a war going on. You must be misinformed."

She laughed; it was a soft, pleasant mirth. "You haven't changed much at all. You're colder than you used to be; of course I might have got preferential treatment then. If they wanted you why wouldn't they find you then? You can't even remember that you were a Captain can you? Or that you were the leader of a noble house? Why wouldn't you be in their care if they hadn't washed their hands of you? The soul society has done nothing but demand unjust things of you Byakuya Kuchiki."

He kept his face stoic, though his mind lit up when she said the name 'Kuchiki', without a doubt it was him, this woman knew who he was better than he did. She'd just given him his name back, and that only made him keen to learn more from her.

"Who are you, how do you know me?" It was a good a place to start as any.

"I know you because I was close to you once, but you seemed to have forgotten me before this latest memory wipe even occurred." She answered with edges of sorrow in her voice. "Many years ago now before I was murdered by the soul society, I was your wife. I'm Hisana Kuchiki."

**End Chapter**

Whee, plot twists all over the place! I heart how egotistical Byakuya remains even when he doesn't know who he is. He wrote himself for some of those lines.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Neo-Crystal_ – Glad you are excited, I am to be working on it. I had a lot of fun crafting the storyline for this.

_OtterPixi_ – I try, I like the first chapter to be exciting!

_Bankotsusango_ – You'll find out. Though it doesn't have to do with the zanpakto arc – I skipped that arc for the purposes of this fiction.

_Luzzy Lu_ – Gotta keep reading.

_Smo_ – Yay I got up chapter 2 – go me! I feel as though I've done a good job.

_Tohru78_ – There we go, and it'll come out eventually.

_Sugar0o_ – Hehe, it's a lot of fun to work with this fiction.


	3. A World Apart

**Chapter Three:** _**A World Apart**_

"_I think memories are like dreams. Not reliable proof of anything. I can't prove a memory any more than I can prove a dream."_

_**-Susanna Moore**, In the Cut_

_**5 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

"If you were murdered, it stands to reason, you wouldn't be here." Byakuya pointed out. While she did seem familiar, she didn't invoke any particularly warm memories so if she had once been his wife, he didn't know her now. "Your comments are all extreme."

"Death is not the end, even death in the soul society. When I was reincarnated here I grew up a long time not knowing anything of my past lives, I'm not sure why it happened but I started remembering recently. There are a lot of us that were wronged by soul society in other lifetimes." She said it quietly, in a sad way more than an angry one.

"What are you seeking to gain from this?" Byakuya asked with a slightly indignant raise of a brow. He didn't trust this woman or the words, familiar or otherwise, he could just as logically have vague recollections of her if she was someone he fought against as much as if she was once his wife as she claimed.

"I just wanted to see you; I couldn't believe it was you at first when I felt the energy from near my window, if I hadn't been looking outside I don't think I'd of believed it as more than a passing fancy." She spoke softly, getting up and moving closer, taking one of his hands and looking into his eyes. "You have barely aged and I've had a whole new lifetime. I still remember when you were so kind to me, when you took me into your life despite your parent's disagreements. Even though I was so ill, our marriage barely lasted a few years but they were the best I can remember between multiple lifetimes, you did your best to take care of me."

He withdrew his hand from hers though didn't step away. As she explained things he began to get more images, incomplete but clearer than prior glimpses. Arguing with his parents, insisting he marry even if the woman was a commoner and they didn't approve. Spending time mourning at a shrine with an image he couldn't make out. Then walking along an isle with two brides waiting at the front of a church, the faces each covered by a veil. The images were out of sequence, the perplexing overflow of information ceased as he sat back down, forced to sit before he lost consciousness.

"You aren't well." Hisana stated the obvious, though with concern. She seemed to be fighting herself by not approaching him again. "You may not believe me, but at least come with me for a while, rest at my home and I'll arrange for a healer for you. If you want, think of it as me repaying all the kindness you showed me in another life. You can leave whenever you like."

Not that he could remember the 'kindness' she spoke of, but it would be more enjoyable than the park bench in the dirty mortal neighborhood. He'd also be able to finally wash the gore off his body and clean his clothing. Byakuya nodded lightly, this woman didn't seem as if she wanted to harm him, he would need the healer before his wounds grew infected. He wasn't sure if he believed anything else she'd said, but accepting her help seemed harmless enough.

_**4 days ago – Soul Society - Kagome**_

"Kagome."

The voice seemed far away and more a part of a dream than reality, as if the sweet tenor couldn't be real, though as Sestran repeated her name a second time she flew up in her chair, wincing as her back sent needles of pain as a punishment for falling asleep at Byakuya's desk. It was midday outside, so she'd been there all night –again-, at some point her protest had made her some sort of squatter in Byakuya's office. She knew she had to look ridiculous, and felt all the more so with the perfect 'king' of soul society standing nearby with not a hair out of place when she was trying to flatten hers down.

"You!" After a moment to adjust to consciousness all her concerns came back ten-fold, her brain caught up that it was now two days later and they still hadn't produced her husband. "You tell me what's going on right now! How dare yoummfffrrrrrrr."

Kagome had the vague desire to bite Sestran when he put a hand over her mouth, a testament to her frustration given being in the presence of the royal family made you want to calm down and listen. Normally his touch intensified those emotions and made the whole world feel perfect. Those natural magic's were a part of being who he was but Kagome had hated them since she'd first met him. She had more of a resistance to it than some as a side effect of her priestess abilities and she'd fought to build more of that resistance to his ambience since the first time they'd met. With her husband still missing, and him having waited a day to get back to her about it, it was only his next hushed words that saved his fingers from her teeth.

"Calm down Kagome, there is much to discuss but you can't scream. No one can be aware that I ever visited you and I don't have a lot of time. No one, let me make that very clear, do you understand?" Sestran demanded and she found herself quietly nodding before she'd even fully comprehended what he was saying. He normally wasn't so direct or short with her but had all her time resisting his abilities meant nothing when he just changed his tone? It wasn't until she nodded more animatedly to prove she'd actually heard him that he dropped his hand and continued. "Byakuya is missing."

Kagome blinked, and all the things she had prepared to hiss, quietly, at Sestran died on her lips, chewing him out didn't matter. She couldn't even manage to ask what happened before Sestran continued to explain.

"Byakuya's mission yesterday took an unexpected course; he was injured by a blade possessing the ability to insert themselves in memories of anyone they cut. Then he vanished from the field of battle as soon as he'd finished his opponent. He hasn't contacted any of the normal posts for soul reapers that find trouble while in the world of the living. The other troops we sent with him have been unable to track his spiritual signature so I believe he's purposefully covering it. Whatever the final use of the blade was on Byakuya, it might have changed him completely." The summery of events was made swiftly, there seemed little honest concern for Byakuya but Kagome wasn't surprised by that. Sestran to have very large issues to deal with and it hadn't been that long since Byakuya had nearly choked him out.

"So, why do you want me to go back to the mortal world?" Kagome didn't know what else to ask; perhaps she could search for Byakuya where others had failed. She tended to be good at finding spiritual lines and recognizing differences but she doubted she would do a better job than a captain or lieutenant. There were others that had been on the same mission that would have searched for him.

"The man he killed, Tsukishima, wasn't alone; he had a small group working for him. Their goal was to replace me, to take over the rule of soul society. They had others with them, with various abilities, all of which we aren't aware of though many died in the battle. They also likely had some sort of tier above them helping to fund and organize their plan. While I'm not certain, there is a chance Byakuya's disappearance could be a secondary plan, with others from the same group or their superiors, it might have been his enemies last act to augment his memories greatly. Byakuya's the only known soul reaper to have passed the heaven's gate. He's no longer bound by the laws that keep most soul reapers from being able to cross, a perfect target for that kind of plan."

"So you think they're trying to brainwash him into killing you?" Kagome replied skeptically, she couldn't see Byakuya being brainwashed at all, more or less into betraying his liege. As much animosity as the pair had in the past; Byakuya took his duties much too seriously, he'd only threatened Sestran the last time for her sake. "Is that even possible?"

"You saw what happened in the gate Kagome, things don't work the same there as within this world or the mortal one." Sestran replied with a small nod. "If it weren't possible I wouldn't need to react as this. There are spies in soul society that I haven't yet been able to root out. Soul society isn't safe until I know who is giving out confidential information. I asked the demon to watch over you and he agreed. If you go looking for Byakuya do not do so alone." Sestran ordered before glancing at the door as if he were listening for something.

"Wait. Why can't you just stop them? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest person around? Why can't I stay with you and the two of us find him?" Kagome asked, she was grasping but she knew Sesshomaru had his own temper and pride and that Byakuya and he had never gotten along well. Not to mention Sesshomaru had issues of his own with Miroku and Rin having gotten married recently and staying with all of them didn't exactly seem like a great idea.

"Kagome, if the enemy still possesses someone capable of altering memories I cannot risk putting myself in such a position. I am strong, but not indestructible or immune to all things. If I risk myself to such mental influence, I risk the Gate, as it is I should have already sealed it. Once I do, communication will become nearly impossible until this issue is resolved." Sestran declined her suggestion with a shake of his head. Logical as it was, she still didn't like it. "You need to keep yourself safe Kagome, for your sake as well as that of your husband…"

He was silent a moment, as if he wanted to say something else, though the moment passed and he continued at his faster than usual pace. "I'd take you to the gate, but I know you'd hate me more for sealing you off."

Kagome nodded a little numbly, it was all a shock, Byakuya going missing or losing his mind was something that seemed like a cruel joke, as if it couldn't be possible. If Sestran feared it was capable of affecting him however, then she couldn't doubt that it could also affect anyone else. As much as she didn't like Sestran at times she knew he wouldn't lie about this. Byakuya would have come back or let her know if he was all right so what had happened to him? If his memory was altered, what part of it? Everything, just a small piece, edits here and there? There were too many unknowns, Kagome opened her mouth to ask another question but Sestran had already vanished and she could hear footsteps approaching.

Sestran, in his own manipulative way, was helping Kagome and she had to keep his confidence for now. He was calculating, but he was very good at it and generally his actions had purpose and layers of plans she got dizzy just trying to picture. Idly, she wondered if she shouldn't put a sketch of him next to 'Machiavellian' in the dictionary.

Kagome didn't have time to dwell on it, returning to trying to pat her hair down as Ukitake entered the room. She would have to finally relent today but not before resisting a lot more so her exit at least seemed legitimate. Staying with Sesshomaru was better than being shut away, it was a world closer to Byakuya, and with or without the demon's help; she planned to find her husband. Orders from the King be damned, if she had to start searching one street at a time, she couldn't just let him remain alone.

_**4 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

The small apartment where the few people were gathered was more for functionality than comfort or beauty. The single bedroom and bed was taken by the unconscious soul reaper. Byakuya had passed out shortly after he'd returned to the building with Hisana. He was completely unaware of the two people that had arrived afterward or any of what had transpired. As well as the conversation happening in the room nearby at a small poker table and a few folding chairs.

"You sure you'll be able to hold him? He's one of the strongest captain's the soul society possesses. He's not some random human." The speaker was a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked as if he couldn't be older than fourteen and had a small tattoo of a scorpion on the left side of his neck. Wearing a simple shirt and jeans with tennis shoes, there was a small gym bag next to him that was zipped up.

"Delilah is the best at what she does Xavier." The third member of the table with the blond boy and Hisana was a man in his early thirties with the starting scruff of a beard and unkempt black hair. He had a long face and distinct lines to his features. There was a cigarette settled behind his left ear and he was leaning back in a relaxed manner in his chair.

"Sure. No sweat from me if he kills her." The boy shrugged indifferently. "I'm doing what Arach wants me to do. Call me if you need the healing, I'm not sticking around for the teary reunion."

Hisana's' attitude was different near the male duo, she just shrugged after the retreating teenager, no longer possessing the innocent air she'd put on for Byakuya's sake. Instead she glanced back to the remaining man. "You sure it will take Vincent? I know you and your brother never really got along, you aren't leading me on?"

"It's easy to rewrite what's already scrambled." The man called Vincent answered, mirroring her shrug. "He was nearly wiped clean so I could pick and choose anything I wanted. You've seen me do more difficult jobs a dozen times for Tsukishima, he has a strong mind but it's easy to draw on a blank canvas. You just have to keep up your end of things and he shouldn't realize anything was inserted. You go messing up this innocent act of yours and it'll not blend with what I put in. If there's nothing to jog his real memories before you have your act in place it'll be fine. Even if something shakes him he should believe you are his lost wife short of someone canceling the effects completely which I don't think is even possible."

He pulled the cigarette from behind his ear, then frowned and slid it back at the scowl she gave him, continuing. "Also, as much as I didn't like Tsukishima, I always hated the soul society just as much as him. I'm not going to ruin our best chance to kill the royalty to spite a dead relative. Not to mention alienating the boss for no good reason. As it is I'm more concerned with you keeping up your end of the deal and keeping him shielded, the soul society has a great many reapers here searching. He'll wake up for a while soon; you should give him at least until tomorrow night before we do any more augmentations. This is a delicate process; you need to make sure he doesn't have any large shocks or revelations."

"Weren't you just telling Xavier I'm the best at what I do?" The woman replied with a slight smirk before adopting the polite quiet voice of Hisana again. "Well, it was a pleasure to see you, but you should be going so my dear husband can rest."

"You are a piece of work Delilah." Vincent said in an amused way, digging out his lighter as he followed the boy's line to the door. "Just remember, nothing to jog anything other than Hisana until at least tomorrow. We can build from there once he goes to sleep the next night. If you let him remember too much else it'll be a lot harder to paint over as opposed to sketch from nothing."

She winked at him before he left and then moved to make tea; if he'd be awake soon she'd need to adopt her Hisana persona in great detail. She needed this plan to go off without the smallest glitch. She'd planned this with Arach, Tsukishima, and Vincent down to the letter. The fact that Tsukishima was willing to die to give his brother a clean slate to work with was extreme but she appreciated that when it worked to her advantage.

Neither Hisana nor Delilah were her real name; the later was the nickname Arach gave her when he'd discovered some of what her power was capable of and she'd adopted it for use with others. Her ability wasn't like the other members of Xcution, it wasn't a fullbring; she wasn't similar to the other members of the little gang in the slightest. Why she worked on the side with only Tsukishima and Vincent aware of her actual identity. Delilah was a demon, though she was a shape changer as opposed to having some single creature or aspect she traced her lineage to. She, her brother Sampson (also a nickname), and Arach, they were all demons; it was only natural for them to be after the power of heaven. Unlike the fullbringers, the demons were out for power and the hatred of soul society that the others had made them easy pawns. She knew there were other demons working for Arach than she and her twin but it didn't concern her. She had a job to do and was being paid well for it.

Delilah grinned a little darkly and then closed her eyes, focusing on her powers. Her main ability allowed her to consume either part of a person or something important to them and then take on the physical, emotional, and even memories of the people in question. Locking part of her normal persona away behind a nearly flawless mask as she acted out whatever her part was for that day. Though she was limited in her abilities to taking the forms of those already dead, most of her work ended bitterly for those she used her powers on.

She could play men just as easily as women but tended to take female roles over male ones, just as her brother tended to take male roles. He was like her, their powers were the same. She'd played seductress for her three centuries of life quite well and she was the best at what she did. Tsukishima and Vincent were just pawns as far as she was concerned, she'd managed to convince Tsukishima this plan was his and not hers.

Vincent she knew she had to be careful with. She knew his power was similar to Tsukihime's, but where Tsukihime could insert himself or close off someone's memory Vincent could augment and edit parts of the mind that were already there. He couldn't create something from nothing but he could pick and choose memories and mix them or replace the people in them to better manipulate his target. Though his ability wasn't as strong because memories people held particularly dear he couldn't augment without them noticing. It was the pair of them together that had been particularly dangerous, once a mind was locked off from its memories over time Vincent could rewrite things in all manner of delicious ways. It really was a pity he seemed so uninterested in her, she could have enjoyed his confidence for many more years if he had been.

Delilah kept a great many confidences, in a variety of forms, and she was influential where she most needed it. If she couldn't find out something personally, with enough time she could always find someone else that was capable of tracking the information she was after.

Her information network was what eventually gave her the information about Byakuya. He had passed into the Heaven's gate with his new wife. Kagome was a rare woman of the priestess lineage even though her own abilities were questionable; her weaker mind would have made an easier target. Arach however had insisted on targeting the soul reaper instead of the woman. She didn't understand until she learned Kagome was under the protection of Sesshomaru. There were few creatures she feared, but the demon lord's name was legend, he was feared centuries before her birth and she understood wanting him out of the picture as much as possible.

Pushing aside that harrowing line of thought she instead returned to the twisted images that she needed to make real; the ones Vincent had edited he'd also explained to her and she possessed the girl's memories. There weren't many dishonest organizations of memory, mostly he had built on what was already there and didn't bring back certain memories. The best lies were forged from truths but even then it would remain difficult. Byakuya was no fool, and he had an investigative mind. She had to tread carefully to get her toe safely in the door.

Byakuya's scars with Hisana were old, and most of them had closed with the appearance of Kagome, but with the memories of his new wife taken out of his mind and them bringing his memories of Hisana to the surface it gave Delilah an opening. From there she could build a firm hold on him, he'd be a lovely knight on her chess board amid all the other pawns at her disposal.

When she heard him starting to stir, she dropped her thoughts, letting them too close to the surface could give her away. Instead she brought forward the persona she'd taken from the bone dust of his dead wife. They had been a costly acquisition that would be worth the investment, she didn't smile though, instead adopting a concerned expression as she picked up the tea she'd finished and headed for his room.

"Are you awake? You fell asleep shortly after you arrived; I'm amazed you made it all the way in here. My friend healed you but they already left…"

She paused as he wrapped his arms around her; the voice of Kuchiki Byakuya broke as he whispered around forming tears and a lump in his throat. "Hisana…it's really you…"

**End Chapter**

This fiction is hard on my brain! I had to rewrite large portions of this chapter seven times before I was content with it! Poor Byakuya. The hubby got delayed a day in his return to here cause of Delta being horrible. He helped me work out the final details so I could post this chapter while he was stuck wasting away at the airport. He's such a good hubby. I can't wait for him to get back tomorrow!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ – Poor Sestran gets so much hate.

_Tohru78_ - More explanations had this chapter. Lots of plotting.

_Anonymous Perspective_ – Yeah I much prefer Byakuya/Kagome but Hisana was an important part of Byakuya's life.

_Kakashixangela_ – Hehehe, suspense is good, keeps the readers interested.

_Neo-Crystal_ – Haha, somewhat guessed. Plotting pretenders – tsktsk. I am altering the last plot of the anime to my own devices. I think that was made clear this chapter. Good guesses ; )


	4. A Tale Rewritten

**Chapter Four: _A Tale Rewritten_**

"_Memory never recaptures reality. Memory reconstructs. All reconstructions change the original, becoming external frames of reference that inevitably fall short."_

_**-Frank Herbert**, Heretics of Dune_

_**5 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

__Byakuya still didn't remember everything, but he did remember Hisana, and for a short moment that was all he needed. Meeting her in the Rukon district, falling in love with her immediately, forcing their marriage though despite his parent's protests, were all things that he suddenly knew with clarity. The wonderful years they spent together even as her health declined. When she finally passed, it was much more sudden than the previous months had been. The encompassing grief that seemed to paralyze his heart he felt all over again as if the scab had been ripped off and the wound was left open to bleed all over again.

He couldn't help but tighten his grip around her, she wasn't exactly the same but the similarities to his lost Hisana were so obvious now that he recognized his history with her that he couldn't deny what she'd told him. She even smelled the same, a light pleasant fragrance that reminded him of the rain. Her hair wasn't just the same, but her face and eyes were like looking into the photograph he'd mourned over at her shrine for decades. When he woke it had all simply returned to him when she walked in the door. The rest had at least rejuvenated some of his mind and he was thankful even if parts of it were painful. He was so relieved to just hold her again after what felt like eternity. Yet something seemed wrong, in the back of his mind there was a whisper telling him it wasn't right to be holding her so intimately.

The mixed feelings didn't battle long, she made a quiet protest that she couldn't breath and then smiled softly at him when he withdrew, hand on her shoulders as he looked her over but she added reassuringly, "I'm all right, just need air, this life has been kinder to my health than the last."

Byakuya nodded, then ignored the whisper of protest in his mind and embraced her again more gently, the comfort of a warm body meant a lot with him still trying to adjust to the constant changes to his psyche as of late. He could recall more of his own life, but only those years when he was with Hisana along with some things related to that. He could recall his family, his position in the guard squadrons then and some of his fellow soul reapers, though not many, his family. Some of the memories were clearer than others, but it was a good sign that with time he would be able to reclaim more.

The longer he looked at her, the clearer the memories of her became; the feeling of her warm hands as he slipped the ring on her thin finger; the way she seemed to light up in the sunlight or when they walked in the gardens; how he had met her while shopping in the markets. The love and joy he'd known then was unlike anything else he could bring to mind. Then he frowned slightly. The image of the cherry blossom necklace he'd gotten for her brought back the uncomfortable feeling of something being amiss.

"You said the soul society had you killed. I remember you wasting away from illness; I stayed by you every day for weeks." He was looking at her uncertainly, his mind grasping at what she'd said to what he remembered. The whispered protests from some part of his subconscious making him dissect the situation further.

"I know you did, but the soul society convinced your grandfather to give me poison, I didn't completely realize then either. He sat with me for tea once a month and gave it to me then. When I was in my final weeks he would make separate tea for the both of us saying mine was medicinal. It was laced with toxins that slowly eroded my ability to fight off sickness. I was never particularly healthy to begin with but eventually it just shut down too much of my system for my body to be able to fight off…" She looked down, still speaking quietly. "I…don't want to fight like some of the others I know, not anymore, now that I have you again. I can't just forget the fact that they ordered my death or that they used your family to arrange it. I know you were close to your grandfather, I'm sorry."

"Grandfather wouldn't…" Byakuya's protest died out as another broken memory surfaced.

_"It is an ignoble, feeble, depressing grasp at supremacy rooted in deceit. They have no entitlement to make such ultimatums; this is a realm outside of what has ever been written into law." Byakuya responded coldly, he wouldn't normally speak to his grandfather in such a discourteous manner but he was livid with what he was being ordered to do. He turned back toward the desk, eyes looking down his nose at the elder member of his family._

Byakuya was silent, as much as he tried he couldn't remember what had made him so livid, but obviously whatever innocence he might award people from his ignorance of memory shouldn't be afforded to them. He could recall his grandfather having the occasional tea with Hisana, to help her adjust and to teach her how a noblewoman should act was what he'd told Byakuya. When he'd offered herbal remedies in her final days Byakuya had only ever thought that his grandfather was trying to help, even though he'd always looked down on the union just like his parents. His connection to the years with her had allowed him to remember many other things and people that he'd known then. It came back all at once but it still was limited to those years with her. He'd trusted his grandfather and admired him more than his own parents…

"I'm sorry Hisana." There was so much more he should have said, but the apology was all he could muster. He married her because he wanted to be with her, to protect her, and all he'd accomplished was bringing her closer to her doom at his family's hands. He had a hard time believing it, but he recalled the separate teas his grandfather had made, the time he'd spent with her. Had he mistaken ill intent for support?

"Don't." She shook her head at him. "I have you now, and you couldn't have known if I didn't realize until only recently what had happened. I would never blame you my love. For years soul society has been silencing those that protest too loudly as to the control of the noble families or the court squadrons, but it doesn't matter, we have each other now."

"We could have had each other still." Byakuya replied, voice tinged with anger though he covered himself well. Her comments were reasonable, and he should have been happy, he was happy, but he was also enraged at what he'd missed, what he'd failed to see. "You must understand how I feel; I could hear it last night. You must hate them for what they've done to you, to others. We can't let them get away with such behavior; we must try to change it."

"I know, but I shouldn't have acted that way. I thought that you wouldn't believe me…I wasn't sure if you still had your memory or not. You've always been so hard to read. I thought if I acted tough then I would be able to walk away." She gave a half-laugh, half-cry as she raised a hand to his cheek, her voice dropping to a pained whisper. "I'm afraid I'll wake and this will all be some cruel dream and I'll be alone. I used so much of the last of our time together searching for my sister instead of spending those days with you when I knew you could have found her for me. I can't bare the thought of losing you again. I know it's weak of me, it's selfish…but at least for now I just want to think about us."

She swallowed as she looked down, tears streaming along her face. Byakuya reached up and wiped them clear. "Hisana, I am here, and you never need fear losing me again. I will turn the world upside down before I allow you to be stolen from me again. Let's talk about something else for now and sit outside."

He didn't plan to let the subject remain left alone for too long, if soul society was really so rotten to the core then he needed to do something about it or what worth was it to be a noble? But how could he have been a Captain and not noticed it? Certainly not all the things they did were kind but that was part of being an army. Had he changed in the years since Hisana's death? She'd called him colder, had he noticed such deceit and eventually decided to turn a blind eye?

There were inconsistencies his subconscious wasn't willing to ignore as much as he wanted to only shut off his mind and enjoy this. All these things he needed to know more about, as it was, his time with her was the only clear part of his memory. She could simply be explaining things poorly; she did tend to become flustered easily. She would need to help him fill in other things, his time at the academy, how he became a Captain, any other large events that had fled his brain. Obviously she would only have limited knowledge of his time after her death, but anything was still infinitely more than nothing.

For now he didn't want to see her cry anymore, despite a burning desire to hear more of his history, he would drop it for a time and instead ask about her new life. There was much he needed to learn of her all over again, and it was a chance he wasn't willing to pass up, even if there was a nagging sensation of something not being right, for now, it was all he had.

_**5 days ago – The world of the living – Kagome**_

Kagome argued with Ukitake for much of the afternoon, and thought she did a very good job with the acting before she finally 'gave in' and let them move her to the mortal world. He'd had one of his fits where he began to cough up blood; it would have been enough to move her even without her needing the excuse to give in. She could do something to quietly apologize for causing him the stress later when this was all over.

The day went by in a blur, she was so busy with being a bitch about the move it helped her keep her mind off of Byakuya. Though now that she was in a car on the way to Sesshomaru's estate all her fears were haunting her again, she needed to find Byakuya as soon as possible. Instead she had to continue to play along being one pissed off bitch until they dropped her off at the gate. She slammed the door and headed for the house alone, relieved when the escort of soul reapers didn't follow her inside. She'd feel worse for treating them badly but she just didn't have the effort to put into being stressed over anyone else.

"Kagome!" The youthful voice called out the name as a slight warning as much as greeting before the woman slammed into Kagome, crushing her in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. We've barely talked since the wedding."

Kagome and Byakuya had been there two months ago when the pair was married. They had danced and had a good time together…it was one of the rare parties they'd attended that didn't get ambushed, possibly their last.

"I know Rin things just sort of get busy in the soul society." Kagome answered distractedly, looking around the room, Miroku was nearby walking their way which dashed her hopes that the demon lord would be. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He had a business meeting with some other demons tonight." Rin replied in her usual chipper attitude as Miroku joined them and also gave Kagome a hug, managing to resist his urge to fondle her. "But we're here and we can talk…what's wrong?"

Rin was excited to see her old friend so it took her a little while to realize that something wasn't right with Kagome. Kagome took a breath and felt the lump growing in her throat as she had to say it aloud.

Swallowing back the panicked tears she answered in nearly a whisper. "Byakuya's missing and I need to find him…I had hoped to get Sesshomaru to help me…"

"Kagome, what happened?" Miroku adopted a more serious tone, his face darkening at the unexpected news. He didn't need to become serious much, but then he hadn't seen Kagome on the verge of tears very often either. "Tell us and we'll do our best to help you."

It was a relief to have her old friend there, so much that she had to wipe at her eyes now, the moisture in her eyes still threatening to fall.

"I don't know much. He got cut by a sword that changes or destroys memories and now none of the soul society members can find him. They're worried he's being brainwashed against them. I can't rely on them to do it, Byakuya's great at controlling his spiritual pressure, and they'll never find him. Sesshomaru might be able to though…"

She hadn't actually wanted to ask for Sesshomaru's help but it all came out at once, some part of her had realized since Sestran had said the demon lord's name that Sesshomaru was her only hope. Tears had started to fall sometime during the rushed explanation and Rin was holding her and patting her back.

"Sesshomaru just leaves last minute when it comes to these things. I think humans aren't really supposed to know about them. He should be back by morning if it's like the other ones we've seen but he didn't leave any sort of contact information or I'd call him." Rin's voice was incredibly apologetic, as if she'd pluck the demon lord from reality and deliver him at Kagome's feet if she could. "I don't know for certain where they meet and I wouldn't want to get mixed up or lost ourselves trying to find him."

Miroku had vanished with a mumble that he was going to make them all coffee and Rin rolled her eyes. "That boy and caffeine, Kagome, it'll be all right, Byakuya's tough and he'll be fine I'm sure. You'll be back together and burning down his libraries in no time."

Kagome managed to crack a nervous smile, though she was curious how the story had gotten as far as Rin, apparently it never was going to be forgotten. At least she'd finally learned to laugh at the comments about her hatred of books and Kuchiki architecture, though right now she wouldn't mind how angry he'd be over a burned down building compared to not knowing where he was or if he was all right. His glare would even be comforting as long as he was there.

As it was she was stuck waiting which only made things worse, Sesshomaru was her best lead, and of course he had to be out for the rest of the night. It wasn't as if he owed her anything, she was just somehow related to Rin distantly and he had adopted her as well of his own accord. An odd arrangement already, and she didn't like asking him for things, but she didn't have anyone else to go to. The only other creature she viewed as strong enough to find Byakuya was Sestran and he'd already explained why he couldn't help her. She likely couldn't have contacted him to try to change his mind if she wanted to.

She settled with the pair and drank her coffee, listening to them talk about married life and throw a few teasing complaints at each other, but it was in good fun, though Kagome couldn't really get into the conversation. Somewhere along the line she'd passed out from all the stress and lack of much sleep the night before as well, luckily for Miroku she was unable to hear Rin after she started snoring.

"I can't believe you dosed her coffee!" Rin protested in a hiss at her husband. "She's gonna be so angry at you!"

"She needed the rest Rin, you saw how wore out she looked, this Byakuya guy she really loves, more than I think she ever did Inuyasha. Do you think she'd sleep at all? If she does get Sesshomaru to agree to help her, isn't it better if she's slept the night before? Just don't tell her, let her think she actually got a little rest as opposed to worrying her about something else."

"What if he gets back early and she sleeps through it?" Rin asked dubiously, nodding to the snoring priestess. "Let's get her to her guest room; you're carrying her arms and torso."

"Well, I'm sure a few hours aren't going to mean the world –if- he gets back early. Kagome would kill herself from stress before she'd relax in a situation like this." Miroku didn't think Kagome would actually let herself die, but he needed to be excessive if he wanted to convince Rin not to tell her it was all his doing. He did do it for her own good, Sesshomaru normally didn't return until nearly noon the next day after one of these meetings. "Besides, it should only knock her out until six or seven in the morning and you know he rarely gets back that early."

"Still should have asked her Miroku." Rin replied, not budging, helping him carry the small girl to a room and settled her in the bed, pushing hair out of her face and sighing. Kagome had done so much for them, she had to do what she should to help Kagome and if Sesshomaru arrived before the girl woke then she would do her best to talk the demon lord into it.

"Come on; let's see if we can divine anything as to his whereabouts." Miroku held a hand out to Rin, he was being pushier than usual but it made her smile a little, it showed him to be the good guy she could see that so many people missed. He'd been friends with Kagome, much closer than she'd ever been, and for a longer time, he wasn't saying it outright but he wanted to protect her as well.

Rin nodded to him, dropping the issue of him drugging Kagome for the moment, they had work to do, if they could get any information before Lord Sesshomaru returned then it would be worth the effort.

**End Chapter**

I think grown up Rin and Miroku make a cute couple, even if Miroku avoids Sesshomaru like the plague. Poor Byakuya : ( Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, been all 'yay hubby home' lately. He finally agreed to help me work out this next part and I managed to get it written down - yay!

**-Aura**

To my reviewers:

_Ladykagomeofthenorth01_ – Well, she won't be pleased at any rate.

_Sugar0o_ – Hehe. Well, yeah, neither of them will be too delighted about it once each realizes what happened. Eventually Kagome will really snap, but not for a while yet – fun times getting there though.

_Neo-Crystal_ – LOL, well a lot is happening. And yes there was a small part of his subconscious screaming 'danger danger' sadly it's in the confused 'wait what was my life like again' area of his brain.

_Tohru78_ – It'll get there! Promise!

_Kakashixangela _– She reached the real world, and Miroku drugged her…he is such a perv…


	5. Disciplined Ignorance

**Chapter Five:** _**Disciplined Ignorance**_

"_Memory can glean, but can never renew. It brings us joys faint as is the perfume of flowers, faded and dried, of the summer that is gone."_

_**-Henry Ward Beecher**, Life Thoughts_

_**3 days ago – The world of the living - Kagome**_

"These creatures are like a plague of locusts, they seem to come to nothing more than consistent destruction. Kagome would likely be better off without him." Sesshomaru's reply after hearing the story about Byakuya's situation was less than empathetic. He'd barely made it past the threshold when Rin had assaulted him with many quick words about the trouble.

"She loves him." Rin answered simply. As if the three words completely validated her request that Sesshomaru aid the young priestess' search for the spirit.

Sesshomaru kept his thought that neither Rin nor Kagome had any taste in men to himself. Instead frowning just a bit at the expectant stare Rin was giving him, she'd certainly gotten more demanding now that she was much older.

"How do you expect me to seek out a soul reaper that doesn't want to be found? I can't even see spirits like you and Kagome." He replied reasonably, hoping she would drop it.

"You can sense them though, unlike us. You've smelled Byakuya before, I know you could find him if you wanted to Lord Sesshomaru, you can do anything." Rin piped right up without a moment of hesitation. Her flattery was completely honest; otherwise it likely wouldn't have worked on the demon lord. Still, with a comment like that, how could he refuse? She must have sensed he was giving in when he gave a light sigh because she hugged him suddenly. "Thank you!"

He patted her on the back gently as she repeated the thanks several more times and instead of responding to that outburst just got straight to the business at hand. "Let me finish breakfast and have Kagome get ready. Once I'm finished we can go and try to find the spirit."

"You're always the best Lord Sesshomaru." Rin kissed his cheek and ran off, Miroku was smirking at them from outside and upon being caught doing so, dashed after his wife and away from the death glare Sesshomaru had leveled on him. Escape seemed the wisest course of action whenever the monk was left alone with Inuyasha's older brother.

"He will?" Kagome sounded surprised from her room. "That's great, are we leaving now?"

"He wanted to eat breakfast first and then he was going to take you with him. I think you might be able to help him." Rin was explaining to Kagome, seated on the bed next to her, as Miroku joined them in the room.

"Rin…don't just run off and leave me alone with him…I think he wanted to eat me." Miroku complained, frowning a bit as Rin tussled his hair as if she wasn't concerned about that possibility.

The easy going nature between the two was nice, but Kagome couldn't enjoy the company of the newlyweds like she normally would. She just wanted to go find her own husband. She'd had a small bite to eat when she woke and asked Rin to let her know when Sesshomaru came back just so she didn't pace near the door. She'd already tossed a brush through her hair and was dressed. She looked a little strange with a t-shirt, jeans, and an expensive scarf. Still, she'd wanted to wear it, Byakuya had given it to her and she needed something that would keep him close right now. It would help her keep her resolve.

Not wanting to disturb Sesshomaru she waited in the hall near the front door. Looking at the clock often, as if the more she glanced at it she might get it to move faster. She wouldn't openly ask to leave sooner than he was ready, well, at least not before a half an hour for his 'breakfast' passed. Even though it was ten o'clock already and she felt like too much of the day was wasting. He was already doing a lot just by agreeing to help her at all; she didn't want to press her luck by making him angry.

Though eventually he was sated and they were on their way in his car to the manor Byakuya's family maintained here in the mortal world. While a year ago the idea of Sesshomaru driving an expensive sports car would have thrown her, anymore she didn't think too much on it. Things changed so quickly and without warning, she didn't have time to dwell on the unimportant details like the demon lord driving a Lamborghini.

"So, is there something in particular you want me to do?" Kagome hadn't talked to Sesshomaru since Rin's wedding; she had sort of assumed he would no longer be interested in her as 'just the descendant' when he had Rin back. Still, his constant neutrality was a nice break from the pitying looks she'd gotten from Rin and Miroku.

"Nothing right now, I'll need to get a good scent if I'm going to track him. Once I'm doing that I'll need you to see him and any other spirits that might be around." It was stated so coolly, though Kagome got the distinct impression Sesshomaru looked at this like a chore to get out of the way.

"Right, I can do that." She nodded, she was already actively looking as they drove, hopeful that she might spot him just wandering the city where others had failed to seek him out. "We haven't been their since Rin's wedding, are you sure the scents will be fresh enough?"

"He does sleep there, unless they change the mattresses as well as the bedding, I should be able to get enough to follow a trail. Knowing where he was last seen would make things much faster." Sesshomaru replied silently appreciating the slight fear mixed with respect that Kagome always offered him. The conversation was a nice reprieve from months of Rin's innocent devotion and the pervert's simple minded terror.

"Right…I'll call Rukia when we get there so you can do what you need around the house. Can I borrow your cell phone?" Kagome answered, taking the mobile phone and dialing her sister-in-law's number. She didn't want to watch if he needed to lean down and sniff things, somehow it just seemed strange that Sesshomaru would even do something of the sort but she wasn't going to protest any line of investigation if it got her husband back to her.

Sesshomaru of course didn't act like there was anything vaguely ignoble as to what he was talking about. It was just part of who he was, if he didn't occasionally utilize these abilities they would grow weaker as opposed to stronger, usually he hunted once every week or two but this would be a good challenge for him.

"It will be faster if you aren't with me but I don't suppose you would accept that." Sesshomaru commented, knowing she would shake her head negatively before she did it. "You need me there so you'll be able to see him." Kagome immediately protested, she needed to be there when Byakuya was found. She wasn't aware that Sesshomaru had never had a problem seeing Byakuya specifically. if it helped find Byakuya by only a few extra seconds she would have agreed. She opened the house for him once they arrived and tugged out her phone to give Rukia a call.

_**3 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

The captain stirred slowly from rest, he hadn't stayed up much longer with Hisana, but he'd spoken to her of her new life. It had certain similarities to her last, she had been an orphan, she grew up less fortunate than most, but she'd had the chance to go to school and become a nurse. An occupation befitting her gentle nature, he absently stroked her hair, she was still resting on his chest and he didn't want to move yet to disturb her.

_"I should be fine, but I can't push this feeling that something is very wrong. I know my memories are still mostly missing but it seems like it is more than that_." He thought to himself with a light sigh. _"I have my lost wife laying in my arms. It's a miracle; I should be content with regaining even that much of what I lost. So why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong?"_

She'd kissed him last night, and it was the sort of moment he could have only dreamed about after he lost her. He pulled away from her gentle embrace, muttering that he was tired. Which wasn't completely true, it felt foreign and new when she'd pressed her lips to his, when it should have been familiar. He'd kissed her and spent many nights with her when they were married and now he felt guilty just having shared a bed with her even if they hadn't been intimate.

Was he becoming overly paranoid about things he couldn't remember? Or was he simply creating something out of nothing? This wasn't exactly Hisana, she'd had a whole new life regardless of how similar she was. He shouldn't expect it would feel exactly the same as it once did. Things were a lot different than when he had been so young, and the circumstances of their reunion weren't fortunate.

The times with Hisana had become clearer; he could remember even days he didn't spend time in her presence, though it was still only the period when they were wed that he could recall. He could recall being the Captain of the Sixth Squadron, that he was still a recent appointment to the position then even if he couldn't remember how or exactly when he'd gotten it.

The recollections of other people and conversations were still cloudy but he was at least remembering more of himself. A comforting thought to replace his doubts of spending the night with Hisana. Still, he would have to ask her more today, he needed to learn everything he could. It was difficult to grasp the idea soul society would cast him out with his impeccable ability and record without some sort of deeper reasoning.

"Are you all right?" Hisana's gentle voice drew him back out of his apprehensions and he offered her a light smile as he continued to pet her hair.

"I'm just thinking, trying to focus, remember more of whom I was, so much of this is troubling. I should try to find and speak to the soul society; I must know what came to pass, why so many of these heinous acts have been approved and if it's actually the royalty behind it." Byakuya replied.

"I can call one of the people that know more about the things happening in soul society, we usually meet once in a while anyway. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you, I could arrange for us to have dinner." Hisana offered, leaning on his chest more and looking up at him demurely.

Byakuya wasn't certain of meeting with any enemies of soul society but Hisana wouldn't be thinking of that, she was trying to help him. He nodded lightly in accent as she watched him, waiting for his answer. "That would be fine. We should talk some more…maybe you can tell me more of what you know and that could help my memory as well. Do you know about my days at the academy or when I earned my position as captain?"

"You didn't talk much about your youth; though servants at the estate told me once that you had a horrible temper." Hisana answered slowly, her eyes distant as she tried to remember. "I think you worked as Lieutenant for many years and you took over the squadron when your grandfather retired. I don't know if it was some sort of tradition with your family or not. I didn't like to pry."

He wanted more to open up in his mind but the short explanation didn't touch on anything. If he actually had a horrible temper then it seems unlikely he would talk about it. Even having been Lieutenant first was a simple idea he could have guessed on his own. There was nothing, and the void of his past was exceptionally troubling.

"You don't have to rush Byakuya, it's obviously hard on you, and whatever they did you should take your time to remember. I don't want to see you in pain." Her kind voice softened his gaze and he nodded again to her. He didn't want to worry her, and she was right, even if he wanted to know it wasn't worth pushing himself if he would disturb her.

"We slept in a little." Hisana said then, sensing a good point to change the subject. "If you want to take the first bath go ahead, I'm going to make us some sandwiches and call my friend."

Byakuya nodded lightly again, returning the light kiss she offered before she retreated from the room, it made the guilty feelings return. He chose to shower instead of bathe, he didn't want lots of time to think about things, and his subconscious seemed as if it were not going to allow him to be content. He busied himself with cleaning up and then joined her in the main room of her humble abode, sitting at the table where she'd set out food and waiting for her to join him from the kitchen where she poured them glasses of juice. Part of him longed for such a simple life to last, while he knew that wasn't at all what he was destined for.

"You seem to know more of what I did after your death, can you tell me what you know?" It seemed as good a next topic as any.

"I only have heard some rumors. I know that a few years ago there was some sort of coup by one of the captains to try to take over the soul society. Then there were troubles with priests and priestess' that wanted to get vengeance against the royalty for some wrong against them. I had heard you were still doing fine until I felt your energy yesterday…" She broke off as he knew the story past that, sipping at her juice lightly.

That would apparently be a dead end. She didn't seem to know as much as he'd hoped. Perhaps the man that she had invited over would have a better idea of things happening and his involvement in them. Sadly he couldn't remember ever having conversations of his past with her…he was trying so hard to live in the present and help her leading up to her death…

"You keep saying the royals are behind it, what do you know of them?" As he was coming up with nothing on his own search for a past it seemed a good next subject. If they were the root of so many of the problems then he would need to know about them, all he knew was the royals came out of the heaven's gate rarely and he should have met them sometime but it wasn't in the years he could recall.

"I only know what I've heard from Vincent, my friend that's coming over. A lot of it I think is just rumor. They're almost immortal, they rarely leave their own personal realm, when they speak people are forced to abide to their every whim and the world shatters if they become angry. Though the king was replaced recently, Vincent said that he was killed by his own son the crowned prince so he could take the position from his father."

"Perhaps the change was for the best, if he's still a new ruler then he might be more just than the previous ruler?" Byakuya knew hatred never worked in logic. People that had decided to hate the soul society and its leaders wouldn't care if the sins had been the father's.

"It's hard to trust someone that started their reign with patricide…" Hisana pushed her eggs around the plate with discomfort, as if the idea had made her lose her appetite. Though the words didn't sound like hers so Byakuya assumed she'd heard it from someone else, probably this Vincent. He was about to point out that rumors weren't always true when she spoke again softly, adding other details. "Apparently he fought and defeated the General before he went to kill his father. He can control the weather and landscape like you can cast kido. I think Vincent called him Sestran."

The name shook Byakuya to his core. How he ever could have lost that name seemed impossible. His head suddenly felt like someone had poured burning coals over it. He had been hoping to find memories, and one returned with such a force that it branded itself into his consciousness.

_The scene itself was lovely, the distant sun was setting over a clear horizon, splashed with an array of color as it retreated from the sky. It was an outdoor garden that was exceptionally quiet; he could only hear his heartbeat and each breath. There was a stone arch with a complex pattern crafted of fine lines of jade and ivory at the center of a small pool littered with lilies. A single path coming from a large building he only knew to be part of the headquarters of the central 46, an area forbidden in the majority of circumstances to soul reapers._

_Byakuya had taken a knee and was kissing the hand of the golden haired man in front of him. It's metallic sheen glinting lightly in the glimmer of the setting sun. He was pale though his complexion was not sickly; there wasn't a line or blemish anywhere on his regal features. His eyes were the most unique feature, a storm churned within the gray depths with an occasional flash of lightning. His entire ambience was at the same time aristocratic and chilling, the air around him seemed alive with a static that didn't affect him directly. Even with his spiritual pressure sealed it was painful to look on him and yet he didn't dare insult him by looking away._

"_I accept you into my service Byakuya Kuchiki. Rise a Captain of the Soul Sociery, never forget this pledge of your service." The musical tenor stated seriously. The words had been part of a ritual…yet the command was strong enough that they had cut through centuries…_

As he came out of reliving the scene he felt incredibly nauseous. He had an instant urge to find and beg forgiveness from Sestran for forgetting his liege for even a single day. So strong was the order from one of the royal family.

"Byakuya?" Hisana's voice was worried but he couldn't manage to look at her, he shook his head wordlessly as he pushed aside the thought of chasing down Sestran. Retreating from the room into the bathroom, he leaned on the door after he'd closed it and locked it. A sweat had broken over his body, and it was becoming more difficult to breath, dizziness had black spots moving in and out of his vision. Byakuya slid slowly down to the floor, putting a hand to his head as the punishment for his misplaced memories began to manifest.

**End Chapter**

So, there are some fail safes that couldn't have been predicted by the villains, things never go easily even for them. Poor Byakuya, it's really hard to torment one of my favorite characters! : ( This fiction is hard to write…whew.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_KagHieiLuver_ – Hehe, I like rin and Miroku together, odd as it is.

_Tohru78 _– We'll see yet, lots to come in the future.

_Neo-Crystal_ – Yeah, we'll get through them, there is a lot to the fic even after the 5 days finish, at least by my summary. Though turning the summary into full chapters is harder than expected. Sesshy isn't a main character so most stuff with him is skipped unless it involves my two leads.

_Sugar0o _– I'm so glad to have my hubby home! He's the best! Miroku hiding from Sesshy is fun, though really Rin is the only thing that keeps Sesshy from gutting the monk. Kagome's mommy isn't a priestess, they'd of noticed by now. Someone looked into Kags back when she was first discovered to be of holy blood.

_Kakashixangela_ – Well Byakuya did get some of his memories back! Though not quite the ones you were hoping for.


	6. Levels of Deception

**Chapter Six:** _**Levels of Deception**_

_Memories pale as I prevail upon them again and again. They become more and more ghostly. I fear nothing so much as losing them altogether and having only my blank endless mind to live in."_

_**-E.L. Doctorow**, Homer & Langley_

_**3 days ago – the world of the living - Byakuya**_

"What the hell did you do to him Delilah?" Vincent's tone was less than pleased as he looked over the unconscious soul reaper that had been moved back on the bed by the time he'd arrived. He was tugging off his jacket as he looked over to his partner in crime.

"We were talking and I mentioned the Prince because he asked what I knew about the royals. When I said Sestran he freaked out, lost consciousness and hasn't woken up. He was sweating for a long time but he stopped finally a few minutes ago." Hisana answered him with a roll of her eyes. "Why do you think I called you over early, this is out of my field and into yours. Can you find out what happened?"

The Captain of Squad Six had a sickly pallor and looked as if he'd lost weight from the day before when Vincent saw him last. He was drawn, as if his face and body was sinking in on itself, obviously there was something at work beyond normal sickness.

Vincent shrugged, sitting on the side of the bed and setting his hands gently on Byakuya's head, holding around his temples. After a long moment he answered in a distant voice. "It's harder to gain access than it was yesterday, didn't I tell you not to jog his memory on anything else?"

"We had agreed it was all right to give generally known information on the royals Vincent, don't try to blame this on me." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips in irritation, glancing out the window. She knew Anach would be pissed at her when he learned about this.

He wanted to reply but was distracted with his search; he was watching what Byakuya had gone through, what he'd seen of Sestran. "Damn…the King is a clever one. He worked a failsafe for this into their first meeting. I'm going to have to edit his memories involving Sestran sooner than we planned."

"We were going to work on his sister and his allies here in the mortal world tonight. They have the largest chance of seeing us if we go somewhere in the city." Delilah pouted slightly, frowning. "Can't you wake him after that and we can let him suffer when he couldn't have controlled the change? It could help our cause of turning him against the Prince later."

"If I don't fix up his memories of Sestran the fall out from a failed order could kill him by tomorrow. You don't understand how strong the royals are or how disobeying one of the rulers you are bound to works. Reality itself enforces his superiority, why do you think I want to see such a creature destroyed? If he goes mad like his father did…or decides he wants something to be a certain way he could rewrite the world and most people could only smile and nod at him even if it sent them to their deaths. They would go smiling at his hand if that's what he wished of them, they would even actually feel glad to be doing his bidding." Vincent explained, though he never turned away from Byakuya, he was flipping through his memories like looking through a photo album, getting a gauge of what was ahead of him. "As it is, we'll be pressing our luck; he's in a bad state for me to be augmenting as much as I'll need to. For all the rumors of dissention between Sestran and Byakuya, he is an exceptionally loyal man; it will take some delicate work to salvage this."

"Well, fine…better damaged than dead." She agreed even though Vincent hadn't actually asked her permission.

"It should only take about twenty minutes, but I know you need to be nearby to keep up the barrier. Still, if you can wait outside that would be better. I'd prefer the quiet while I work. I don't want to risk any distractions once I've started. He'll recover quickly once he's no longer breaking orders." Vincent told her to leave her own home without a moment's hesitation.

Much as she wanted to, she couldn't argue, this unexpected change would make the overall plan impossible if she didn't allow Vincent to reprogram Byakuya. She hadn't counted on this wrench in her machine or she never would have mentioned the Prince's name. A mistake she would be kicking herself over for a long time, she knew well that names had power after all.

_**3 days ago – Heaven's Gate – Sestran**_

__Sestran's stormy gaze remained closed. He was lying back in the tub where he was taking a hot bath in an attempt to help clear his thoughts. Thus far Byakuya continued to elude his search for the Captain, and given he was using a relic capable of seeing all worlds the king could only conclude there was another force camouflaging the soul reaper that was beyond the usual influence of the gate.

The clever royal wasn't used to being outplayed by anyone and he didn't enjoy the rare sensation of having apprehensions. Masterful as he was at keeping a lid on his emotions, it didn't make them nonexistent. Sadly he needed the break, using the relic was not without cost and his head ached from having done so the majority of the days since he'd last spoken with Kagome.

Sestran was narrowing down where Byakuya could be in the mortal city but the process was slow, the city was large and his ability with the artifact was still amateurish. In hindsight, he should have practiced more with the relic before he took over the gate, but time hadn't been a commodity. His father had always made it look easy but the old man's skill had come with millennium to utilize and hone his ability.

Byakuya turned against the soul society was dangerous on a level Sestran couldn't openly admit to the other soul reapers. A number of factors had altered Byakuya on a spiritual and physical level that most wouldn't have a chance of recognizing, Sestran still hadn't completely figured out the changes himself but Byakuya's ability to reach out and hold him physically against his will for several seconds while ignoring the pain was not a memory that had left the king.

Now that he'd entered the gate, he would be able to enter again if the seal was down, and if he was out to take control? Sestran let out a long breath. _"If he came here, I'm not certain I would emerge from a battle with him victorious. If Kagome cannot get through to him, I will have to give the order for his death…"_

Loss wasn't a common thought for Sestran, despite his constant guards and the protection he was under, he was not weak. Aizen had been the last creature that had threatened the stability of the throne and Sestran hadn't hidden at all then. Aizen hadn't possessed the ability to transverse the gate so there was no capacity for him to inspire such trepidations. Of course he'd also been able to control Aizen's blade, though in this case he didn't know who the puppet master was.

Someone of a large amount of manipulative skill was pulling the strings from the shadows without giving even a glimpse of who he was. Information was what Sestran most needed and what seemed to be best at eluding him at this moment. Worse was the fact that they'd taken Byakuya, he was the head of the Investigative squad, it was like rubbing salt in the wound.

Bathing wasn't helping him as much as he'd hoped so he pushed himself up out of the steaming water. He didn't possess the need to use a towel; the water ran off of him as if the moisture realized it was no longer welcome. The ends of his golden locks were dry by the time he'd pulled on his clothing and slipped on his sandals.

He had considered resting for a short time but there was a moment where he heard a whispered apology that gave him pause. Then he flash stepped away, he needed to return to the relic regardless of if he was tired, that was a lead he couldn't ignore.

_**3 days ago – The world of the living – Kagome**_

The morning and afternoon had passed and the sun only had a sliver left in the distance, twilight had taken the world. Sesshomaru was driving with her back toward his manor they hadn't had any luck the whole day. She was tired, had barely eaten and she was so worried she couldn't even bring herself to cry.

"There is something purposefully hiding him beyond his own abilities. I'll be making a few calls and I will find him but you need to eat and rest, there's nothing else we can do tonight." Sesshomaru commented.

The words weren't very comforting after their day of a fruitless search. Though finding Byakuya helped her. It was probably a matter of pride for the demon lord, but she would take anything she could get at this point.

It felt wrong to be going home, as if ceasing the search even for a moment was like giving up on him. Sesshomaru had insisted despite her protests and been the voice of reason but she couldn't help but feel guilty nonetheless. After all Byakuya had done for her, she couldn't even do one thing to help him.

The abrupt u-turn of the car would have toppled her across the seat if she hadn't been wearing the belt, as it was it cut into her shoulder and she was staring at Sesshomaru in shock as he continued back toward the city, both brows having vanished into her bangs as the car accelerated.

"Your spirit world's king knows where he is." It was the only explanation the demon lord offered her. It was annoying that the leader of the spirit realm could speak into his mind, but that was a trouble he would deal with later.

The accelerator pushing Kagome back into her seat more as Sesshomaru speed off toward where she hoped her husband would be found.

_**3 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

**"My deepest apologies my liege!" **

Byakuya came out of his unconsciousness covered in sweat, his mind more of a jumble than ever, his memories were so mixed it was hard to tell where one began or ended. He grimaced after muttering the apology aloud; pushing the urge to do so more away before he continued to repeat it. His mind was confused, but Sestran was clear, he could remember having worked for the royal for centuries and yet hating him during many of their interactions. Sestran had been cruel and selfish, rarely had his actions given any consideration to others.

"Byakuya? Are you all right?" Hisana's voice drew up his attention; he was still weak from his suffering for having forgotten Sestran for a time. It was difficult to sit up and he still felt dizzy, though he smiled up at her lightly as she lingered at the door.

She had a plate of meat buns and some tea, her gentle expression helping to relax him despite his illness. He offered a nod. "I'll be fine Hisana."

"Good, I was wor…" Her statement cut off mid sentence.

The moment happened with such speed that it was unlikely a normal human could have followed it. The glint of steel was blurred and gone before her neck itself separated with a sickening slurp. Her statement forever lost as her head toppled forward, blood gushing from the fatal wound, Hisana's body crumpled to the floor separate from its skull.

Byakuya's smile was replaced by an expression of shock, staring in disbelief at the horrifying scene that had just played out in front of him. Beyond the frame of the door stood a man with silver hair, holding a thin blade still dripping with what seemed too little blood for the murder it'd just committed. The golden eyes are what burned so clearly into Byakuya, the complete distain within directed at him alone. He reached for Senbonzakura, but before his fingers touched the hilt the man was gone.

**End Chapter**

This chapter is shorter than some others but it needed to end there. I love me some cliffy's ; ) Poor Byakuya!

_-Aura_

P.S. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be writing here at . The whole 'yay censorship' thing makes me concerned I'm putting in work to something that will just get taken down cause random admin X decides it's closer to MA than M or that my quotes are from songs so oh no we have to nip that in the bud…any number of silly things I just don't want to put up with. If people have suggestions for other large sites where I can post me some of my crossover madness please let me know.

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – Well he remembered more but not everything!

_Kakashixangela_ – Yeah Miroku is quite frightened of Sesshy, justifiably. And slowly but surely he is remembering things!


	7. Call to War

_**End of chapter six:**_

_The moment happened with such speed that it was unlikely a normal human could have followed it. The glint of steel was blurred and gone before her neck itself separated with a sickening slurp. Her statement forever lost as her head toppled forward, blood gushing from the fatal wound, Hisana's body crumpled to the floor separate from its skull._

_Byakuya's smile was replaced by an expression of shock, staring in disbelief at the horrifying scene that had just played out in front of him. Beyond the frame of the door stood a white clad man with silver hair, holding a thin blade still dripping with what seemed too little blood for the murder it'd just committed. The golden eyes are what burned so clearly into Byakuya, the complete distain within directed at him alone. He reached for Senbonzakura, but before his fingers touched the hilt the man was gone._

**Chapter Seven:** _**Call to War**_

"_Few have wished for memory so much as they have longed for forgetfulness."_

_**-Arthur Helps**_, _Thoughts in the Cloister and the Crowd_

Byakuya shook lightly, as much as he wanted to follow after the man, his body wouldn't let him move further than a few steps. He fell to the ground near her body, warm moisture staining his knee where the pool of crimson continued to widen. He glanced back to her body trying to ignore the scent of the fresh food that had been scattered across the floor, mixed with the coppery tang of the still spilling blood. Despite the desire to retch, he lacked anything in his stomach to get rid of. Instead his body shook as his eyes paused on her decapitated head.

The pleasant expression he'd once found so attractive was repulsive as it clung to her face despite what had happened. The death had been so fast she hadn't had a chance to react; her lack of suffering was little comfort.

His strength was already starting to return but it seemed only further insult that he would gain the ability to defend his love only after she was already dead. What good was all the skill he possessed if it had been denied to him the only time he truly wanted it?

Shaking, tears running down his face, he began to gather her body; she didn't deserve to be left in such a state. He began placing her on the bed, settling her head close to the body. He erected a cube like barrier around the bed itself and raised his hand to cast a spell that would light the inside of it on fire. His hands shook less than his body, but even those still shuttered. His strength had returned but these shivers had nothing to do with physical illness. As he stared the inferno that would burn out the inside of the barrier Byakuya Kuchiki swore vengeance on all those who had taken Hisana, as well as those that had left him incapable of saving her.

_**2 days ago(just after midnight) – The world of the living – Kagome**_

Kagome would have torn off the door of the car before it had stopped if she could have. On the way to the address she had felt Byakuya's energy resurface, but it was not the way she remembered it, it was flickering and unstable. She knew something was terribly wrong; Sesshomaru brought them to the building quickly. It still took much longer than she wanted but once they'd gotten to the small apartment complex she tore off ahead of the demon, even if he was shortly behind her. There was a sense of something sinister and familiar, it made her hairs stand on end.

The scene she came too wasn't one she expected, Byakuya was there but there was something about him that was wrong. He was without his Kensaiken and so his dark hair had fallen into his face though he wasn't paying attention. The tears on his face, still flowing from his eyes were what made Kagome pause, despite the relief that flooded through her when she first spotted him. It took her that long to realize he was standing by a burned out bed, but the fire seemed to have been confined to the space just around the furniture. As if an inferno had taken place in that small space that didn't reach beyond it or even touch lower than a few inches up the posts of the bed. The rest was just an outline of ash, and Kagome wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Byakuya…" She walked toward him but the way he glared at her when she spoke made her stop long before she was close enough to embrace him.

"Do not interrupt me, get out." The orders were harsh, unfeeling, and came with the edge of threat that she'd never heard directed at her before.

"Byakuya? What did they do to you?" Kagome realized she needed to be cautious then, whatever had happened he didn't seem to remember her.

Byakuya realized there were still large portions of his life he couldn't recall, but it no longer seemed to matter. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now, no matter how familiar something was. This woman screamed at his subconscious that he knew her, more than anything else he'd seen but he didn't want to deal with that. Instead the frown on his face deepened and he repeated. "Get out."

He might as well have slapped her in the face, Kagome stood gaping at him quietly, not certain what to say. All the relief she'd felt at discovering him had been swept away just as quickly. How could he have forgotten her?

"He's not in his right mind Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice reminded her of the truth, as hard as it was to believe. "If he wants time, give it to him."

It was wise and she was about to back out but then she noticed Byakuya had already swept past her, his blade was in Sesshomaru's shoulder and his own voice had turned as dark and unforgiving as she'd ever heard it. "Shatter, Senbonzakura."

The effect was gruesome, the blade exploding outward in a spray of gore as the sword burst apart while it was still within the demon lord's flesh. Likely anyone other than Sesshomaru would have been felled instantly from the ruthless attack but he'd managed to move away before more of the separated blades of Senbonzakura could dig any deeper into his body or pierce anything vital. The attack had left a hole clear through his right shoulder and the corresponding limb was dangling as if it were unresponsive. It was only years of not using his right arm that had prepared him enough to draw his blade and parry the next attack, Byakuya had already reformed his zanpaktou and the two swords were sparking as he pressed against his enemy. He hadn't expected the man to block; a moment ago he hadn't even seen him carrying a sword.

Sessomaru's physical appearance had altered the illusion that hid his demonic markings and weapons from mortal eyes dropped when the sword had exploded within his shoulder. He was wincing from the heavily bleeding wound, his fanged teeth gritted from the pain, yet he matched Byakuya regardless, a growl erupting from his throat at the surprise assault.

"Byakuya!" Kagome finally managed to catch up to the movements though her call came from the other room and she had to dash to catch up to the pair. "Stop it!"

Sesshomaru was holding Byakuya off with one hand, but compared to Byakuya's uninjured two he was slowly being backed into a corner.

"You'll die at my hand for what you've done. It was your last mistake returning here." Byakuya cursed at Sesshomaru; possibly he hadn't heard Kagome at all. He dropped one hand from the pair of met blades to point at Sesshomaru's second shoulder. "Hado number four…"

He got cut off before he could finish despite the quickness that which Byakuya could normally cast, Sesshomaru used the single hand Byakuya left on the sword to overpower him and even up some ground. Sesshomaru glaring at the spirit, uncertain as to why the attack was suddenly happening but wise enough to remember his own advice that Byakuya was not in his right mind.

"And what have I done?" Sesshomaru's voice was clear for how perturbed he felt. The attack had left his shoulder in incredible pain and he was still losing a lot of blood, it would take him longer than he'd like to regenerate from a hit like that. The fault was partly his own for not having his guard up; he had to admit the spirit was better than he would have given him credit for.

Byakuya narrowed his gaze more at the monster in front of him. He wasn't human, that much was clear, but neither was he a spirit, Senbonzakura should have been able to make quick work of him with that opening but he still stood. Though with the wound he'd already taken Byakuya wasn't planning to let him escape.

Kagome swallowed as she glanced between them, knowing she had to stop this. Sesshomaru would lose his temper sooner or later, and even though he wasn't looking very good right now, she knew just how much more he was capable of, particularly with the Tensaiga, the spirit sword would be very effective against Byakuya. As Byakuya turned on Sesshomaru again she jumped and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Byakuya no, stop this!"

He'd been about to turn on her when his mind lit up with another memory.

_ "Oh, I can't believe you." It was the woman that had just hopped on his back. She put a foot on him and was trying to pull away even though he was holding her firmly. "Let go of me."_

_ "When you agree to return to class peaceably and stop acting like a child then I will." He returned to her, his eye twitching slightly at the insult of her putting her feet on him. Resisting an urge to make her bleed he added. "I can see now why people complain of the manners in this world. Yours are atrocious."_

_ "I said let me go!" The woman's yell was accompanied by a flare of strong spiritual energy that burned his wrist and drove him to step back from her. He was forced to flare his own spiritual pressure in return._

Who was this woman holding onto his back? She was no normal human either, he'd been about to turn and stab her but his hand stopped as if his body refused to listen to the urge. He hesitated even though she was obviously working with the murderer of his wife.

"Byakuya please stop, listen to me, we need to talk. I'm on your side, I love you." Kagome's eyes were filled with tears as she begged him. It was too much at once and the Captain was gone after another moment, Kagome tripping forward from where she'd been holding onto him and falling to her knees.

"Byakuya!" She had hit the ground, knowing calling after him was pointless but she had to try. Chasing after him was fruitless, so she sat there on the ground, unconcerned with the pain in her legs from the sudden fall. "Why would he act like that?"

"I think I've been framed." Sesshomaru commented, he was still bleeding but the steady flow had turned into a smaller trickle and despite the pain on his face he was assessing the room where they'd found Byakuya. "He burned a body here Kagome, he was mourning when we found him."

"Mourning for whom?" Kagome frowned as she looked up at Sesshomaru; at least his sharp nose was certainly helping. She only realized the burned out bed was a funeral pyre when he mentioned it in that way.

"Probably not who he thinks…the body he burned was a demon." Sesshomaru returned as he looked around the room, his sword was still in one hand. "Your king was right that someone is manipulating this situation Kagome. Byakuya can no longer be trusted."

_**2 days ago – Heaven's Gate – Sestran**_

Sestran's brows rose slightly as he watched the scene unfold. He hadn't expected Byakuya to attack Sesshomaru at all though he hadn't been able to see everything. His constant use of the relic was making it less reliable as time went on. Once Kagome fell to her knees the images had faded completely and he was left needing to close his eyes against the migraine that took over his mind. There was no way he'd be able to focus enough to use the relic again before he took a break from it.

Time he very much didn't wish to spare. Yet, opening the gate now was more of a danger than when he'd first sealed it. It was confirmed that there was more to this than it appeared on the surface.

He'd used a small moment to send the warning of where Byakuya was to the demon in hopes they would arrive in time but even that had been a press on his powers. Flickering the seal open and closed to send a message was something even his father had difficulty with, it was a surprise he'd successfully done so at all. He had to hope his full message went through, or there might be nothing else he could accomplish from here than watching this entire sad play unfold, sadly the demon lord was exceptionally hard to read and he wouldn't know until a dangerous moment if his plan had reached the silver haired warrior.

Sestran walked out away from the balcony and toward his bed in the room just inside from the balcony. It was the least used furniture in his palace, most days he din't need to sleep at all. Usually he only rested once every few months but he'd used so much energy it had only been a week since his last rest. It would only take him a day or so to hibernate fully but he feared how much further things could degenerate while he was unconscious so he set a personal sort of alarm for only a few hours. He had too many things he had to attempt to research. For all his apprehensions his consciousness faded shortly after his head hit the pillow.

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

He should have killed her and then finished the creature. Byakuya was sitting, looking outwardly calm for all the rage curled up within him. They hadn't even let him mourn properly. Going back over the scene in his mind he knew he could have finished the demon if he'd of just finished the girl and continued on without letting him have any time to regroup.

Whenever it reached the point where he readied to strike her though it made his heart catch, he didn't want to harm her. Whoever she was, he couldn't bring himself to knock her aside. Even though in the only memory of her he had to resist the temptation! She'd said she loved him…that was still ringing in his mind, like the three words were a wall that kept him from acting against her.

Even if she had spiritual power, she wasn't a warrior, he could tell from both his small memory and the way she'd jumped onto him. It left her completely open, ready to be attacked; it would be beneath him to kill a noncombatant even if she had been with the man that murdered Hisana. Perhaps she'd been tricked in some way by the creature? She seemed to have no idea what was happening when she arrived, she was honestly concerned about him…or was it an act?

Conjecture, it was all he could do and it was only all the more frustrating. He'd lived and relived Hisana dying in front of him twice in the past two days; both times he had been powerless to do anything about it. Both times, it had been the fault of the royalty; first they had ordered her slow death at his family's hand. This death only occurred because he had been weak. The orders of Sestran had left him unable to act, a punishment he suffered from an act he couldn't control.

It wasn't as if he'd lost his memory on purpose, the punishment suffered for a sin he didn't commit was the reason his Hisana was dead. She was right when she'd said the soul society was unjust, that the royalty deserved to be destroyed. If he wanted to change the system just talking wouldn't be enough. Soul society was a warrior's world; if he didn't take up arms then every word he spoke would fall on deaf ears.

He needed to find and speak with the friend Hisana had mentioned; information would be needed if he was going to war.

**End Chapter**

So, lots of things happening, hopefully people didn't see some of that coming. There are reasons, some of you might have guessed them (or not) already, but the plot is getting closer to the day of reckoning.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Neo-Crystal_ – LOL no worries, it happens. I know that sort of moment. : )

_Sugar0o_ – Well, not quite the demon you were thinking...and she didn't get brought back but she did get fried.

_Anon_ – Heh, shapeshifters for the win. Vengance is a strong motivator. Thus far nothing has been deleted so I'm staying at the moment. If there is a change for certain I'll put it on my profile though!

_Victoria Noble_ – Not quite yet but I might still, if I do it'll go on my profile as to where and what not.

_Fairy Demon26_ – Well no, there were days left to present still…but last chapter and this one help add up to some of the fight to finish later ; ) Kagome and Byakuya both aren't in the happiest place in this fic thus far.

_Kakashixangela_ – Not quite what was expected I hope but still getting there. Too early for the fight between Sess and Byakuya.

_Tohru78_ – thanks, and yeah I like cliffys. Updated.


	8. Unaffordable Time

**Chapter Eight:** _**Unaffordable Time**_

"_If we lose our memory, we lose ourselves. Forgetting is one of the symptoms of death. Without memory we cease to be human beings."_

_**-Ivan Kilma**__, speech Finland 1990_

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Kagome**_

"I'm surprised she's still sleeping." Rin commented about Kagome as she paced in Sesshomaru's living room. Obviously more restless than the demon lord she shared the space with. He was leaning back in a recliner trying to give his body time to regenerate the hole left by the spirit's ambush. Watching Rin's pacing was all the energy he cared to muster while he recovered.

"I had Miroku slip her something to help her rest." Sesshomaru explained, ignoring the disapproving look he got from his ward. "As it is, I want you and Miroku to take her and go to my secondary home. It will not be safe here if he believes I killed someone important to him. There are many demons there that can help protect you should he discover it."

"Poor Kagome…" Rin repeated, she'd said it at least a half dozen times when Sesshomaru had explained the events of the evening. She was starting to sound like one of the toy dolls that had a pull string. "You said he hesitated when he could have killed her though. That should make her feel better."

"I don't plan to tell her, nor will you. She must be wary, prepared for the very worst, if she is to successfully tread ground around him. He may never remember her fully; mind magic is the most dangerous kind. It is very easy to change one person to another in a short time if it goes wrong or if you are a very skilled caster." Sesshomaru ignored any pouts he gave her about it as he leveled the order on her.

"She won't leave Lord Sesshomaru, you know that. She'd escape from us and be alone, that would make it even worse on her." Rin put her hands on her hips, a sure sign she was not going to budge.

"You make a point." The demon lord nodded, much as he didn't want the young priestess here it was true she'd come back regardless. "You and Miroku then will be the ones to go. I cannot concern myself with protecting all three of you at once. When this man attacks again, and I am certain he will, you will be in my ancestral home."

Rin eyed him in distaste, shaking her head. "I'm not weak Lord Sesshomaru, neither is Miroku, or we wouldn't have survived so long in Heuco Mundo. We can help you."

"Are you insinuating that I would require your aid?" He arched a silver brow at her skeptically and then closed his golden eyes. "This is not a request Rin. I expect you to be gone and safe by the time I wake. Stay well and send word through Jaken once you've arrived, he will know how to contact me. Be careful, whoever orchestrated this is still out there and I can't know if they'll target you as well to get to me."

"You are so impossible sometimes!" Rin pouted and he could hear her storm from the room, but he smirked lightly, it meant she had agreed despite how much it frustrated her. He should wake to a much quieter house, though his security would let him know should the soul reaper attack he couldn't risk not allowing the day of rest for his wound to close.

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

Byakuya was eyeing over a building after having spent some time finding the address, he'd gone through Hisana's phone for it. He'd taken it before he burned her and found the home of the last man she'd called, Vincent. She'd said he was one of the people interested in destroying the soul society so he should have enough information on it that Byakuya could begin plans on how he would ambush the Prince. It was a simple home, in a pleasant neighborhood, not the sort of place many would expect to find a revolutionist against the spirit realm.

Knocking on the door had earned some noise and a muffled call from inside, so he waited until it was opened and eyed the man that stood in the frame skeptically. The unshaven gruff man was without a shirt and was wearing sweat pants, he was without shoes or socks, his hair messed in such a way that it was clear he'd just woken up even though it was well into the afternoon. Byakuya didn't care what habits the man kept however, he was only there to discover more about his enemies.

"Hisana is dead." Byakuya had to put effort into keeping his face clear of pain with that statement, though the anger he couldn't keep out of his voice. "You are Vincent yes? There is much we need to discuss."

"Uh…um...come in, I can make some coffee." He pushed the door open, scratching his beard and frowning. "What do you mean? I know she never called me back yesterday to let me know if I was coming for certain to dinner."

"She was murdered." Byakuya replied as he stepped inside, giving the small but surprisingly clean home for the unkempt man that owned it a once over. "By a man with golden eyes, silver hair, and tattoo's on his face; claw marks and a crescent moon on his forehead."

"Damn…" Vincent shut the door and locked it, his eyes down as he walked down the hall into a kitchen. "…Hisana was a good soul, she wasn't a warrior but she meant well, she just wanted to have peace. I told her it wasn't wise to let the soul society know where she was living. If the guy you described is who I think, it's a demon…he works sometimes for Sestran, he helped him kill Aizen."

Byakuya blinked as he was told that, his fists tightening…he could remember then a scene with the same man that had killed his Hisana tearing into Aizen. It was faint, likely only present because Sestran had been there, but it made him grit his teeth. Without the reminder he wouldn't have made the connection. The soul society was behind it again…

"Um…normally we don't work with soul reapers." Vincent said as he watched Byakuya, setting the coffee pot to going and then leaning on the counter. "No offence to you, and I'm sure Hisana did care about you, but we have no reason to trust you."

"I plan to destruct the soul society's King for what they have done if I have to kill every member of the court squads to get to him I will." Byakuya didn't mince words and his gaze was merciless, "As well as anyone that gets in my way."

Vincent stared a moment then looked away as if the pot making the coffee was interesting. "Look, I won't tell you about our various members, I don't trust you. If you want to murder me for that fine, I won't betray their trust. I will answer any questions you have and do what I can other than that because I liked Hisana, she was a good kid, she deserved better."

"I want to know everything you know, about the soul society, about this demon, about me." Byakuya didn't hesitate; it was a fair compromise considering he'd barged into the man's house. Information had been what he came for in the first place, and the less people that were involved with him the better off they would be. He had no interest in the other members of this man's movement, his revenge needed to be by his own hand. He wanted to fix things without more people needing to suffer.

It was a long discussion, but he left knowing and remembering more than he usually did. Vincent chuckled a bit to himself as the soul reaper went on; his programming was taking quite well. Better than expected for the complications, the change to the plan by Anach was something he had too appreciate, he'd never liked Delilah anyway. Now the soul reaper definitely had a new reason to hate the Prince unlike before.

_**2 days ago – Soul Society**_

"General? You can't be serious?" Renji was out of line speaking back to the General but the comment had caught him by surprise. He wasn't sure he could comply, or if any of them could.

"Quiet." The general corrected, waiting until Renji had stepped back into the line of captain's and acting captain's to continue. "As I was saying, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya is now considered a threat to the soul society and the gate. If he is seen in soul society it is now your order to bring him into custody if possible, and to finish him if that is not possible."

"Kill Kuchiki Byakuya?" Kenpachi laughed at the idea, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he considered the fight that would come from that. "Sounds like a good time, I'll go."

"Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fong will be going with three subordinates chosen by Captain Hitsugaya. These are the orders of the King himself." The general continued, ignoring when Kenpachi snorted at being left out. After Kenpachi had nearly started a war during his last visit to the real world he hadn't been allowed to return.

"I'd like to go along." Renji said. "To make certain capture is out of the question before the next level is taken."

The white haired boy nodded at Renji, he felt this was an extreme situation even if he understood the need for it if it wasn't handled carefully it could only make things worse. He had no problem bringing Renji, the Lieutenant was more than capable and he would function as someone not simply out to kill Byakuya but still able to fight him.

"That is all." The general waved at them in a quiet dismissal. There was a lot many of them had to do beyond the issue of retrieving Byakuya; much had been discussed as to reinforcing protections around the soul society and particularly within the court before the announcement of Byakuya was made.

The general was distasteful of the order he had to give, but Sestran's decision was the right one even if it was one none of them wished to make. Byakuya had been an exceptional soul reaper and Captain; the General would rather not treat the man as this when he had only lost his memory following his orders to dispatch an enemy of the soul society. There was hope that Captain Unohana would be able to fix him if they were able to capture him, but it would be a difficult battle even for multiple soul reapers.

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

The captain was walking as he gathered his thoughts. He'd spent the majority of the day asking questions and learning more of the current rumors of situations with soul society. Vincent had proved to know a lot more than Byakuya had expected.

Sestran had killed his father to take the throne, Byakuya vaguely remembered that but the affirmation was a good thing. The demon that had killed Hisana, Sesshomaru, Byakuya had seen him once before. All of the details were cloudy but the silver haired creature had killed Aizen at Sestran's behest at some sort of party. Vincent and his group believed him to be a personal assassin of the crown; he supposed that was a logical guess.

Kagome, the woman that had been with Sesshomaru, the one Byakuya couldn't bring himself to kill, was a priestess according to Vincent. He wasn't sure if he believed that, the true priests and priestesses were suppose to have died out about a hundred years ago. The man hadn't known much of her, but he said she was rumored to be studying under Sestran to learn magic; that the king had an exceptional interest in her. Probably why he'd hesitated when he'd gone to kill her last time, he could recall any time in Sestran's presence at least somewhat even if he couldn't remember everything else about it. Knowing he might further anger his liege could have given him subconscious pause when his body had only just recovered from its last punishment.

It was frustrating, what being a royal meant, as much as he wanted to destroy the King, he also subconsciously cared what the golden haired scoundrel thought of his actions. It would likely undo him to kill the man, but the very recent memory of Hisana's death was all he needed to shield himself against the pain that would follow his disobedience of orders.

Vincent had also informed him that the Heaven's Gate had been closed off, as well as that the court squads were sending soul reapers to capture and return Byakuya to the soul society for execution. Byakuya didn't fear his own death, but he wouldn't step aside and allow it to happen, he had too much he needed to change first for the sake of Hisana. For any others that would also suffer because of this leaders whims.

He knew it wouldn't take them long to mobilize, and he wouldn't fight them in the city; there was no reason to put any innocent humans at risk. He wouldn't run he'd left his spiritual pressure obvious enough that they could come here at their own leisure and he would deal with them. He needed them to return his intentions back to the soul society, he would not lose his honor in this battle, and there were only acts of terrorism until he officially declared his war.

Much as he wanted to go and deal with the demon first, it would be unwise to give them another ally when it would already be difficult for him to finish the opponents they sent his way. The proper protocol would leave two captains coming to retrieve him and he would need to be in his best form. He flexed his hand, looking at it silently as he waited to see who was being sent against him.

**End Chapter**

So, two captains against one! I had fun planning out the battle to come! Sad tonight with the hubby working all night, same thing tomorrow. It's the worst when he's on shift.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_kakashixangela_ - All will eventually be revealed.

_tohru78_ - Heh Sesshomaru was like 'dirty underhanded sneak attacking spirit vermin'...

_Sugar0o_ - LOL you always want people to get beaten up more ; )

_Neo-Crystal_ - Yes we are certainly closing in on the first chapter. Good times that.


	9. Snow and Blood

**Chapter Nine:** _**Snow and Blood**_

"_My memories pale as I prevail upon them again and again. They become more and more ghostly. I fear nothing so much as losing them altogether and having only my blank endless mind to live in."_

_**-E.L. Doctorow**, Homer & Langley_

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you are charged with conspiracy against the crown and are hereby ordered to return to the soul society to await your judgment." Hitsugaya was being serious; the youth was surrounded by several others. Renji, Isane, and Rangiku where the three subordinate are nearby and Soi Fong was standing near him with a equally serious expression.

"Captain." Renji spoke up even though it earned him a surprised look from the others and a glare from Soi Fong. "I know you can't remember everything, but come back, let Unohana heal you. I'm sure once you get your memory back things will be worked out."

"That isn't possible." Byakuya stood up from where he'd been sitting on a rock, one of his gloved hands settling on the hilt of his blade. The world exploded with spiritual pressure so great that two of the three lieutenants behind the captains found themselves pulled to the ground despite their wills. "I will not return to the soul society in chains. Those of you that aren't captains, you shouldn't be here. Go back and tell the General that I can no longer tolerate the shameful actions of the royalty and that it is time for the ruler of the gate to change."

"You think you get to decide that Byakuya Kuchiki?" Soi Fong drew her own blade and narrowed her gaze at the other captain, not as affected by his spiritual pressure as the others were. "You are a member of a noble house and you would betray the soul society? Was it not you that said the nobles should rule by example? You are a soldier and you are committing treason against the throne!"

"If I continue to follow an unworthy leader then what sort of example am I giving than the wrong one?" Byakuya didn't even hesitate before he replied to her. "Yet, you are nothing more than an assassin and retainer of a family whose rank was long lost what could you possibly understand of dignified actions?"

"Enough." Hitsugaya interrupted their argument before it could become more heated, drawing his own blade. "If you will not come with us by reason Captain Kuchiki, then we will return you by force. Hyorinmaru, reign over the frosted heavens."

"Sting, Suzumebachi." Both the captains against Byakuya released their blades though Byakuya had not yet released his own as he blocked a strike from Soi Fong and leapt out with a strike so quickly she was forced to immediately retreat, and though Hitsugaya was right behind her Byakuya blocked him as well. The opening assault had forced him back several steps and he was already losing ground.

"You think you can take us both without even releasing your blade?" Soi Fong scoffed. "Perhaps you have allowed your head to grow so large that you are blind Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Flash step took her right up next to him, her stinger driving itself into his upper arm. The kick she'd planned to aim at his sword arm was nothing more than a feint as he'd dropped the blade to instead hold her weapon firm inside his shoulder, capturing her as a part of having accepted the hit. "Bankai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

His only reply to her attack was to turn her and use her as a shield to keep Hitsugaya at bay while the blades of his Bankai reached into the sky and turned it into a vengeful pink, the petals coursing down toward the trapped Soi Fong as she muttered a curse. She was unable to dodge the massive blow and Hitsugaya releasing his own Bankai didn't give him any time to save her from the assault. Her body was barely recognizable as it fell toward the ground. He tossed her zanpaktou away a moment later, though the arm she pierced was hanging limply at his side. At the very least she'd removed one of his limbs from the battle before Hitsugaya had to continue.

Renji meanwhile had been the only Lieutenant capable of standing on the ground and he was doing his best to follow the scene as he too released his Bankai. His eyes were wide at how quickly Byakuya had taken the hit to remove Soi Fong from the field of battle. The hornet mark over his arm was already vanishing, a sign that the Captain of Squad Two was out of this battle already. He'd seen Byakuya serious before, but this was new, he was without a moment's hesitation where normally he calmly scanned his opponents movements. It was completely different than normal, Soi Fong had been expecting him to act as he always had and it had gotten her taken out neatly.

Hitsugaya and Byakuya were flickering across the field and Renji was waiting for an opening as he held the bone that Zambimaru had transformed into, all he needed was an opening and sooner or later Hitsugaya would provide him that. Then he could use the bone cannon to finish it. It shouldn't kill him, but it would injure Byakuya enough that he could be taken back to soul society.

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Kagome**_

There was a slow stir to consciousness, Kagome pushing herself up as she tried to get rid of the fog clinging to her head. Eying the gentle red light of her clock told her it was now nearly evening and she'd spent most of the day resting. How she'd slept so deeply when she was so concerned for her husband she wasn't sure, perhaps she trusted Sesshomaru more than she wanted to admit to herself. Throwing a brush through her hair with as much speed as she could muster before jumping into the shower, offending Sesshomaru's senses wouldn't be a good thing.

She couldn't have enjoyed a bath as she normally did, instead she leaned back into the spray of the water with a sigh. A short wash of her body and hair and she was putting it up to keep it out of her face even if it would take it longer to dry. She got dressed and carefully went to the kitchen, pausing to read a note that had been left on the counter.

_Kagome,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay with you and help but Sesshomaru wasn't going to let Miroku or I stick around. He has sent us away to keep us safe, I convinced him to let you stay. There is normal food in the fridge, don't look in the pantry though, Sesshomaru's meals are a little gruesome. I'm sure you guys will fix this soon and we'll be back before you know it._

_ Sesshomaru is sleeping so he can heal, I wouldn't disturb him until he's finished or he'll be very angry. I can't say what he'd do so just safer to leave him._

_See you soon_

_-Rin_

Kagome sighed, it would be harder staying here without Rin or Miroku, the precaution was understandable after what had happened the night before. It made Kagome nervous though, the fact that Sesshomaru would send Rin away changed this situation for her. It was suddenly much more serious. If Sesshomaru actually was concerned about anything it made the priestess nervous.

"Byakuya…how could you forget about me? Who was it you thought you were mourning for? Hisana?" Kagome had to blink tears from her eyes as she walked over to look in the fridge, picking up a container of yogurt to eat as she didn't want much for breakfast. She needed something to focus on; just crying wouldn't do Byakuya any good and whatever things he'd been told to change his views of the world didn't matter to her. She had to find him and tell him the truth, make him understand it.

She had hurriedly downed the yogurt and then she froze as she felt the energy, the deceptively gentle spiritual breeze that seemed to signify the release of Senbonzakura when it was at a distance. It was still close enough for her to feel and there were keys near the door to the car…

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was still resting…but she couldn't pass this up, if Byakuya was fighting even somewhat nearby she had to try to get there. She grabbed the keys and moved out toward his car at a rushed step, ignoring the calls of his security guards after her. He didn't have demon guards here, so she could outrun them easily.

_**2 days ago – The world of the living – Byakuya**_

The field was cold, though the snow that fell was not a result of the weather, the lines of ice that Hitsugaya shot at Byakuya were cut apart by his millions of blades, the petals and snow creating a deceptively beautiful scene for the battle that raged between them. The interference made it slightly more difficult for Renji to follow but he'd managed to push Byakuya back with exact strikes now and again working with Hitsugaya. The pair had rarely worked in building from each others attacks in the past and it showed as they tried to work against a harder than usual to predict Byakuya.

Kido were the main difference, Byakuya's mastery of spiritual magic was allowing him to keep up with both Hitsugaya and Renji, where the pair of them were only managing to break even. Each of them and Byakuya had taken the occasional hit, but none of them had been as serious as the first stab into his arm, which still wasn't working as it should. The evening had waned on, and Soi Fong was still far too injured to rejoin the battle. Isane had managed to heal her enough that the captain of squad two wouldn't die but the healer was having trouble focusing her own thoughts, more or less her energy in the range of the captain's going all out against each other. Rangiku had done what she could to help her, but she was equally weighed down by the extreme pressure.

"Is that really Captain Kuchiki?" Isane asked with a frown. "I only worked with him a few years ago…this is closer to the energy I've felt from the General…"

"Stay positive Isane." Rangiku said with as much of a smile as she could muster for the woman. "Do what you can for Captain Soi Fong instead of worrying about the battle…Renji and Hitsugaya have the upper hand."

Though no sooner had she said it than another of the blue forms behind Hitsugaya withered and fell, his command of his Bankai wouldn't last much longer, and if that wavered then even if they had the upper hand the field of battle would change.

Byakuya had diffused every attack thus far, his petals were too sharp and Senbonzakura too quick for Hitsugaya to be able to trap him. His copy had already fallen and it was only Renji's help that was keeping him from taking more damage. He paused a moment, the trio facing off and then glanced a moment to where he saw Kagome running toward the clearing in the woods.

"Your wife is worried about you. Here she comes now, would you force her to watch us kill you?" Hitsugaya figured a change in tactics might get Byakuya to step down from the battle.

"My wife is dead." Byakuya's gaze didn't flicker at the taunt, though he was obviously more angry at the reminder and as he flash stepped forward to slam his blade into Hitsugaya he allowed the moment of anger to leave an opening for Renji.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" The red energy curled through the air at Byakuya and curled around him, burning through parts of his kimono and flesh alike as the energy pressed against him. Then before greater damage could be done the hit went off course. Kagome had slammed so harshly into Renji's side that he'd been knocked completely off balance.

Byakuya regrouped in moments and the cry of pain that followed came from Renji as he landed with a blade in hand opening his lieutenant from navel to nose.

**End Chapter**

Please no hate from Soi Fong fans, I like her, but I've had that reply to an attack in mind from her specifically on Byakuya for a very long time! Now that I finally had a chance to use it I had to! And also, I must say – Fffffuck you Kubo! Byakuya is way to win for the bullshit in the latest 'canon' storyarch. Totally will –never- happen that way in my fictions, piece of shit author can't write his own characters…

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Neo-Crystal_ – Yeah I thought after taking that sort of a blow rest time makes sense. Even in Inuyasha Sesshomaru rested to recover from wounds. Yeah well, what I did to Byakuya is like throw him a party compared to the real author (hate that troll).

_Sugar0o_ – Heh thanks for the cookies and sorry for the late reply. With all the BS in the actual bleach I have such a hard time getting inspiration to write anything for it. Particularly after the last chapter I dunno if I even really want to read it anymore now that my fav char is dead in the worst possible way.

_Guest_ – It'll happen, and update! Yay, at least that's good.

_Valeries26_ – Ah the webs we weave…almost there…


	10. Unwitting Deliliah

**Chapter Ten:** _**Unwitting Delilah**_

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. That's all right because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie…"_

**-Rihanna, _Love the Way You Lie Lyrics_**

_**2 days ago – The world of the living - Byakuya**_

Byakuya couldn't pause to consider why it was this woman, so achingly familiar, had knocked down one of his opponents as they were about to win. He cut apart his old lieutenant and then was allowed to focus his full attention on Hitsugaya, narrowing his charcoal gaze against the icy stare of his opponent. The mystery of the young woman's motives would have to wait. "You will not win. Best you step down and return my message to the soul society before you join your allies on the ground."

"Don't assume I'm done yet Kuchiki." Hitsugaya replied harshly, raising his blade to the sky. It was a gamble, but he had to see if subconsciously at least Byakuya had some grasp of who he had been. He was still just as arrogant after all. "Hyoten Hyakkaso."

The snowflakes already in the air began to freeze that which they touched a few of them appearing on Byakuya and then on Kagome as well as others even on his own side. It was a last ditch effort as his Bankai was down to it's final moments…but it paid off. Byakuya hadn't taken the chance to stab Hitsugaya as he raised his blade; instead the noble had snatched Kagome and fled from the field. The youngest of the captains of the Gotei thirteen smirked as he dropped his attack before it could fully form, floating to the ground and falling to his knees from the effort of using his Bankai until its last moment.

"Seems I failed…" He muttered, unable to still feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure he couldn't have followed him if he wanted to. _"Things have changed a lot since he visited the gate…but some part of him is there or he wouldn't have stopped to rescue her."_

Byakuya meanwhile put Kagome down several miles from where they'd started, still breathing heavily as his scattered blades caught up to them, slicing the ice from his arms and legs, though the skin was black, already frostbite had begun to set into his body from the unexpected release of his enemies strongest ability. He'd done the same to the ice flowers that had grown on her body. He put his blade away and then glanced at her as she spoke.

"Byakuya…you're hurt." She reached up to him, gold light curling around her as she touched his face, her spiritual pressure spiked and he could feel his wounds close and his skin heal even as he watched her skin fade to a normal color. It was on a level matched only by the highest ranking members of squad four, she hadn't said any sort of incantation and the magic didn't feel like normal kido.

"Why did you save me?" Byakuya asked, he was angry still, he'd allowed himself to be swayed or he could have finished Hitsugaya. Still, she had rescued him, it was the honorable thing to do the same.

"That's what you would do for me." Kagome answered weakly, smiling at him. "I love you, even if you…"

Before she could finish he caught her falling body, she'd spent her energy healing them both so completely. Even his arm was working again though it had been left useless during the first hit he purposefully took from Soi Fong.

"Why…" Byakuya grit his teeth, his mind was afire, as if he should be remembering something and yet there was something in his brain blocking his ability to do so. Part of him wanted to kill her and yet he couldn't bring himself to either draw his blade against her or even drop her to the ground. "…who are you?"

She couldn't answer him but he was afraid if he didn't speak aloud he would go mad, his body was fine but all the physical agony her healing had spared him seemed replaced by the inferno behind his temples. His mind at least seemed to want to remember her but he couldn't.

"I could have killed him, it would have been painful but I could have finished Hitsugaya and been well enough to escape. Why did I stay my hand to help someone on the side of my enemy?" His voice was light, barely a whisper, just enough to make noise, to continue convincing himself he hadn't gone completely mad.

Taking her could lead the enemy right to him, but his arm wouldn't drop her as much as he told himself it was the wisest course. She'd saved him…when Renji was about to finish him enough that he could have been captured. It could be a trick, Sestran was a renowned tactician and this woman had some sort of close relationship with the ruler, her interference could just have been another planned move on his chess board given how desperate the situation was looking for them.

Though that excuse fell short, he would have assuredly been at the very least knocked unconscious by a full on uninterrupted attack from Renji's Zanbimaru. Then if she wanted him dead they could have killed him, she didn't seem to be on anyone's side and he didn't want to let her go quite yet even though holding her made his head ache with confusion and misted memories that wouldn't clear. He had to ask her…to find out what he was to her; she'd said she loved him. He had to find out just what she meant and what she knew.

_**2 hours ago – Heaven's Gate – Sestran**_

Sestran after resting spent a while looking at the relic watching the battle that took place with a sigh. Byakuya had dissected the other captain's much too quickly. Though hope remained since he'd saved Kagome, he had to commend that Hitsugaya was quite clever and observant for his age. His last effort had saved the members of his team as much as it had gotten Byakuya to run with his wife.

Though when Kagome lost consciousness he dropped observation for a while, he was still tired and he knew he couldn't needlessly use his energy. The orb would alert him when she woke. Instead he'd been spending his time doing what he could in the archives, though it was a snails pace mostly having to work on repairs. There was little he could successfully research until he fixed more of what his father had broken.

He needed information on demons, he had the feeling it was more of them behind this attack. They hadn't been an issue since he was a young child, and he'd known very few of any power. Sesshomaru was one of a handful, and the demon lord for all his obvious power didn't seem interested in making an attempt for the throne. He also was still helping Kagome and from his comments in Sestran's observation it seemed unlikely he was the culprit, though Sestran would love to know the demon lord thoughts on who it could be. He still planned to keep an eye on the creature as much as Kagome. The orb was also to alert him if the demon lord started speaking about the issues at hand.

He glanced around the glowing archive and frowned, it would take centuries to fix the damages, and much of what was lost wouldn't be recovered. Generations of the work of kings had been scattered. "Did I wait too long to kill you father? Will my mercy be my undoing?"

As opposed to dwelling on that he looked around the room still trying to search out information in its depths on other soul reapers. Frowning at the information he was getting. "I know father gave some small amount of his personal energy to old man Yama. That's why he's so much stronger than the others, but Yama never visited the gate."

Sestran sighed and broke his connection from the busted tool, rubbing his temples as he continued to speak to himself. "The gate is rumored to touch anyone that enters, is that why Byakuya is so strong? I wonder if he's already surpassed the old man without any of us realizing it. Aizen used to speak about a limit on the power of soul reapers…and to a point he was right, it is difficult to develop after a time…but those that touch the gate wouldn't have such limits. Similar to old man Yama, yet his taking the King's power was the same thing."

It wasn't a comforting line of thought but Sestran was running out of options and he had to guess the most logical course of the magic's flowing around him. Things were getting dangerous; his initial plans were getting tossed back one by one. He was going to run out of other options soon. Would sending the General against Byakuya even be enough?

Byakuya could do considerable damage to any of the worlds if he was left as he was, the gate also would give him resistance to Sestran's presence and the bond of service. It was likely the only reason he'd survived forgetting about him for the time he did, more or less afterward. Sestran knew the face of the man directly behind the memory augmentation, even had a name, but he couldn't open the gate right now…

Flickering it open and closed was too much of a risk to try it again; it became more difficult each time it was attempted. If it opened fully he couldn't close it off until the next full moon. He wasn't even sure why the seals worked on the system they did, but he wasn't too willing to push the limits of what he'd been taught by his father until he knew why the rules were in place.

It was like a genius scientist from the 1800's being handed today's most complex robot and trying to figure out all of the physics behind it all on their own. It wasn't impossible, just incredibly time consuming, more than what would generally be understood in a lifetime. Sestran had many lifetimes, but not the time to spare to put into figuring it out just now.

The most logical thing was to let the General and other forces go against the captain of squad six, it had been dangerous to leave Byakuya alive at all once he crossed the threshold. Byakuya also had an impeccable record and given exceptional service until now, despite that one moment, but he'd turned his blade against the king. It was well within the law to order his death, but Kagome…

"She'd never forgive me that one…she might not forgive me now…"

The damn girl had gotten to Sestran in ways he didn't want to admit, she was the reason royalty was forbidden friends in the other worlds. Here he was so concerned about her feelings that he was letting worlds, multiple, go to risk, it was just a minor risk, but an abuse of his power nonetheless. Was he any better than his father? What would it take before he fell off the wagon? Was there any clear line between trying to be a friend and becoming a tyrant?

He looked over the lovely peaceful world within the gate and sighed, it was nothing like him at that instant, storms churned so darkly within the kings eyes they were almost black.

_**1 hour ago – The world of the living – Kagome**_

Kagome was tossing and turning before she woke up. The nightmares were already fading from her memory but she knew she'd been chasing after Byakuya and unable to catch up. It wasn't a faith inspiring image as she looked around the small area of the forest where she woke. It was still well into the night, probably two or three in the morning. Not that long after she ran from Sesshomaru's estate if she was right. She frowned a little as she noticed her hands were tied.

Byakuya was leaning against a tree nearby, his eyes were closed and his breath was slow and measured, her own stirrings apparently had been short lived as they hadn't woke him. He had used a lot of energy just in that fight, he was likely tired…and he was a warrior. It was easy sometimes when they were alone to forget how much he was capable of. A warrior slept when they were able her grandfather had told her once when they talked about history.

He'd turned on his own soldiers…the damage he'd done to Renji was frightful, the only reason he might survive is because he wasn't human. He'd already downed another Captain when she ran up; she'd seen the woman lying on the field being healed. Then Renji was going in to hurt him and she acted before thinking about it, she didn't want to see him possibly killed and she still didn't totally trust the soul society. Had she made a mistake not letting him be brought down?

She was slamming into Renji with all the force she could muster at a full sprint, the impact had hurt, but it did what it was suppose to. She lost consciousness for a small moment but when she came too Byakuya was there, they were somewhere else in another part of the forest. She healed him and then passed out again shortly after in his arms, which was a world above where the day had started. Regardless of her concerns, she was happy to be near him, to be able to see him resting peacefully she could have tricked herself into believing it'd all been a nightmare, the entire thing.

Byakuya still didn't remember her even though he'd taken her with him. She didn't know if he had finished any other members of soul society or possibly all of them but he'd taken her. As safe as she felt with him, she knew she shouldn't. He had bound her hands because he definitely didn't feel safe with her. She pushed herself up with some effort, she didn't want to disturb him…but she couldn't stay like this…

"Byakuya…" Her soft voice worked where her thrashing had not, his eyes opened and he watched her warily. Like someone that wasn't sure if they were going to burn themselves, still she had to smile when she saw those charcoal depths, hope wasn't lost if he was still here. What could be injured could be healed again. "…can you undo my hands? I ah…I have to pee."

Well, not what she'd hoped their first conversation would be like, but it would be worse if she peed herself during it. It did get him to come over and untie the ropes on her hands; his hands were still gentle with her where he could have been cruel. "Don't go far, we need to speak."

His voice was cool and collected, it was business mode plus, she was just some sort of hostage to him even if he was treating her well. She nodded wordlessly, trying to show a brave face, as much as she wanted to cry at his continued inability to remember her she knew it wouldn't help now. She went and finished her business; glad she always carried some tissues with her though she still smelled and was covered in her own blood. It wasn't long before she returned and he spoke first.

"You know me…what do you know about me." His question was to the point, and still very much the frigid manner of politeness he showed anyone. He didn't remember her to treat her any differently but knowing that fact didn't make it stop hurting.

Kagome took a steadying breath. "You're Byakuya Kuchiki, head of your noble house, Captain of Squad Six of the soul reapers. More important to me, my husband…"

"My wife is dead." Byakuya's reply was even colder, his gaze turning on her. "I don't want…"

He paused despite his desire to threaten her for lies the tears in her eyes gave him pause and his brain was starting to ache again…Captain Hitusgaya had called him her wife as well. Hisana had died over fifty years ago, perhaps they weren't lying and he had remarried. He had a hard time fathoming it, but the sorrow in this woman seemed too sincere to be a game, and she had saved him when their side was about to win…she'd told him multiple times she loved him. Evidence was on her side, not his.

"If that's true…how did we meet?" The conversation was already not going the way he wanted it too. But if he married someone else, he wanted to remember why…to know how he felt. Had he really recovered from the loss of Hisana? A difficult idea to fathom when he'd just lost her again…

"You were injured after a battle with Captain Ichimaru and I found you in the city…I healed you and then soul society found out I was a miko." Kagome said, it was just the basics but she had to smile at the shocked expression he gave. "Yeah I know, we're pretty rare, anyway I was taken to the soul society because of my priestess abilities. You were supposed to train me…then we were assigned to be married by Sestran."

"I have a hard time believing I would accept that." Byakuya was listening, and she still didn't seem to be lying but he knew the laws possibly the best of any captain other than the general. He didn't have to accept such an assignment…

"You did it for me…because Sestran would have given me to someone else then…" Kagome commented with a frown, realizing she probably wasn't helping Sestran's case. "But…then he made me realize I loved you. It wasn't really a bad thing, you loved me too…before a week ago when your memories were altered by an enemy. We've only been married five months…but things kept delaying the ceremony. Look…you gave me this."

She held up the now stained scarf, the one that should have matched his if he'd been wearing it. The fabrics were an expensive rarity only for the highest of noble houses, they weren't an easy thing to get.

"I remembered Hisana, if I had real feelings for you why wouldn't I do the same for you?" He regretted after the words were out. She flinched as though he had struck her, averting her eyes from him but he'd already seen the tears threatening to fall within them. Some noble he was turning out to be, if she really was his wife and he'd taken her out of duty as she said, he was doing her no service acting bitter now. "I'm sorry…I cannot recall you, but I shouldn't be so cold. You rescued me from a painful fate at the hands of soul society, thank you."

Kagome let out a single bitter laugh and wiped at her face. "Well, I couldn't just let Renji fry you. I'd never forgive myself…I…I'm sorry for crying…I want to be strong for you. I just wish you could remember me."

When she reached out to touch him a spark curled between them, she hoped that her healing abilities would extend to his mind but she'd never tried to heal amnesia before. Though she did touch some memories…

_Kagome had wings crafted from shafts of light coming from her back, which was to him, the soul cleaner was deteriorating before his eyes. She'd done something to somehow destroy that which should have been indestructible. She was shimmering with brilliant illumination and there was a gentle hum in the air, the result of the pure spiritual pressure she was emitting. A scale of power he had a hard time comprehending._

_Her form though was starting to fade completely, the light like the rest of her was growing translucent and he reached out to grasp at her hand before it completely retreated from reality. His voice was desperate as he called out. "Kagome!"_

_When she turned to look at him her eyes were completely white, like the rest of the light enveloping her, as though she would be eaten by the same purifying fire that had destroyed the soul cleaner. It was draining his own power but he didn't withdraw his hand, just grasped her tighter, it seemed to make her more solid again when he touched her._

_She was blankly looking in his direction. Nothing in her manner told him she recognized him at all. He pulled her forward into a tight embrace, as though he would offer her some sort of respite from what was happening with the hug. _

He whispered something to her, but his memories were coming back again and he couldn't quite recall the rest of that specific one as another one stole his conscious thought.

_Thunder and clouds curled across the normally peaceful soul society, the Prince's ire had been raised but Byakuya hadn't been called so he assumed whoever was foolish enough to do so would fall. Instead he headed toward his room as he had left one of the ledgers he needed on his desk. When he walked into the room he found Kagome hugging Sestran, she seemed happy to see Byakuya's arrival but Sestran did not. The anger he felt was clear but he bowed to Sestran nonetheless and reminded him he didn't belong there._

Another memory had him holding the King against the wall by the throat, he wanted to hurt the royal regardless of the pain it inflicted on him. He should have been falling apart but he was actively causing the royal pain without falling to his knees. There were lots of flashes of memory, a lot of Kagome with the Prince, a lot of Kagome with the silver haired creature that had killed Hisana…he could vaguely recall looking up at her in the rain, speaking with her. His mind was unrolling a lot at once, and he was gritting his teeth as tears came to his eyes.

"Byakuya?" Kagome asked warily, she wasn't sure if it had worked but his body was tense, his posture different, she could see the moisture that started to fall on his face. "Do you remember me?"

She wasn't sure if she dared hope, but the caring had returned to his eyes that had been missing. His expression wasn't all business though she couldn't completely read what was there it wasn't as cold. It was such a strange circumstance that she hadn't seen the next action coming until the blade was already exiting her belly. In a heartbeat Byakuya was gone from in front of her, he was behind her. Senbonzakura had formed in his hand and with his specialized flash step he had slid it through her twice before withdrawing it again. He had destroyed her chain link and soul sleep, she wouldn't survive without medical attention and even then if she did she wouldn't retain spiritual ability.

The last memory had been the one that pushed his attack.

_He was staring at a shallow faced, pale, sickly version of Kagome. He could remember that she had been poisoned somehow but not the specifics. _

"_You have to be strong…" His own light tone sounded pathetic. "I know it must hurt but they're making you medicine now, then we'll get you better and deal with these enemies so we can get back to peace and quiet. The year is nearly up for our engagement…"_

_She moaned and though he had no way of knowing his words were reaching her for certain, she'd stopped squirming and muttering like moments before. "…we haven't even gotten to have a real ceremony yet. I know we don't need it to be official for me to consider you my wife but I would still like to see you dressed up so lovely for the day. Hard to believe it's almost been the year, you've changed everything in my world so entirely in such a short time. I love you Kagome."_

_He didn't know what else to say, she'd settled so he left it at that. Then they'd arrived and said they couldn't form an antidote. Still grasping her tiny hand in his, as though he could offer her his warmth as she continued to grow cold, her body eventually dying while he held her hand…_

She was dead, she couldn't possibly be in front of him now, even if she'd been reincarnated not enough time had passed for her to be this old. Kagome wasn't extremely similar as Hisana had been; Kagome was just as he remembered. It had to be some game or imposter but he couldn't bring himself to just kill it. She faltered on her feet as she turned to look at him, falling to her knees. The betrayed expression on her face made a lump rise in his throat. As if it were an afterthought she glanced down to her chest and put her hands against the wounds, her face drawing lines of pain as her blood spilled out around her fingers.

"Byakuya…why?" She murmured, still as if she was in a trance, as though her psyche couldn't catch up on what had just happened to her.

_"Perhaps I am cursed to see the people I care about die over and over again…even if it's not her…by my hand…"_ Byakuya wondered if it would even work the same on a demon. He could still sense a spiritual ability around her.

"I remember some of Kagome…though she died, slowly as I held her hand the life leeched away from her. Whatever you are, you cannot be who you claim." Byakuya raised his blade; if the creature still retained power of some kind then he would have to finish it another way.

"Byakuya…please don't hate your self if you remember the truth. I wouldn't want that." Kagome's words made him pause again, his hand still held up, it was probably a ploy; she began to cough up blood, making more of the crimson liquid gush from the wounds on her body.

He was crying again…had he become so weak that he shed tears daily…or was it all something that had been forced on him by the 'leaders' above him. Kagome…he could only remember her a little…but she had died in his hands…she couldn't be there with him now.

The faster he finished this the better off he would be, the world would be…

**End Chapter**

Someone being able to reprogram your memories is such a frightening thought...lovers made enemies, rulers made tyrants, how easy it would be to manipulate someone into a totally different person if you did it right…poor Kagome this time! Writing this chapter made me tear up a bit…it was hard to do.

_-Aura_

_P.S. _Next chapter will bring us full circle back to the beginning of the story XD

To my reviewers:

_Ason21 _– I dunno. While I really want to believe that, I think the author wants to start killing people. And even if by some saving grace Byakuya does live (hopefully) it's still sorta BS that he was pwned like that. I highly doubt I'll touch anything Kubo writes when Bleach is done (if I finish all of Bleach). At the moment I'm sorta hoping the Quincy win cause at least that could help take off some of the sting of the way they walked up to Byakuya and handed him his ass.

_Neo-Crystal_ – Really the Manga's not worth reading after Aizen sprouts fairy wings. I think Bleach just continues to go further and further downhill since then and I don't have any faith it'll bounce back. LOL yes, Kagome manages to get herself into a lot of trouble doesn't she? This was a heartrending chapter to write, particularly with everything happening in Bleach with Byakuya's 'death'.


	11. The Finest Silver Still Tarnishes

**Chapter Eleven:** _**The Finest Silver Still Tarnishes**_

"_Memory is a great deceiver: it embroiders until naught is left but the glory and the pleasure."_

_**-Tobsha Learner**, the witch of cologne_

_**A few minutes ago – The world of the living - Kagome**_

Byakuya hesitated as he looked down at her betrayed expression, could he be making more mistakes? He didn't have a chance to choose weather he would attack her or not, he was forced backward and some of his black bangs were left drifting to the ground by the swift strike of Sesshomaru. The demon lord had finally woken up and it had taken him time but he smelled the blood when it first fell, he was there a few moments later driving the spirit vermin back from his ward.

"You shouldn't have left the house!" Sesshomaru's growl was enough to shock Kagome out of the resignation she'd felt a moment ago at Byakuya's hands. She couldn't just stand by…she still had to try to convince him he was wrong. She called on her healing, just a little, it was easier when it was only her own body and didn't take as much out of her. She had no idea what Byakuya had tried to do with his strikes, but a miko's spirit was different than a human's, she wasn't aware she should still be dying.

"It's fine…Sesshomaru stop, Byakuya's just confused! He can't remember when I came back from Hueco Mundo." Kagome replied, pushing herself up to her feet, ignoring the burning pain in her midsection and back. Doing her best not to think about the fresh blood on her hands being from the wounds her husband had inflicted on her. "Please Byakuya, I can heal without incantations at all, I am a miko…a shape shifter couldn't copy that. Let me find a bow, I'll show you I can call on holy arrows…"

"No…" Byakuya shook his head, sparks flying as the two exchanged a few more blows. Thankfully their blades seemed to be as supernatural as the wielders or likely they would have broken from the force. Kagome kept her feet, the healing was helping more now, and she had to interrupt.

"Stop it both of you!" She called out, her voice weaker than she hoped. "Please, you can't do this. Sesshomaru he's not himself, Byakuya please let me show you…or let others try to heal you. It doesn't have to be like this. You remember me at least a little, you know I love you. If I was with the enemy why would I save you?"

"Why are you with the creature that killed Hisana?" Byakuya retorted hotly, glaring at Sesshomaru with open hatred. He wasn't certain if he should finish the girl, perhaps she was a fake, perhaps not, but he couldn't bring himself to strike her again. "We'll leave the woman out of it demon, let us go to the clearing north of here. The soul reapers left, it is as good a battlefield as any."

Byakuya didn't even look her way, he was leaving her behind, and she tried to leap after him but he'd already vanished and she was caught by Sesshomaru's arm instead.

"Wait! Sesshomaru don't fight him…he's not himself. You told me that. He didn't mean…"

"…to stab you twice in the back?" Sesshomaru's voice was ice as he finished her statement for her. "Cease the protests Kagome, he's killed many of his own. They're in some form of spiritual intensive care. His sister called me, if she hadn't phoned the house and woken me up I wouldn't have gotten here in time and he would have killed you as well. It's not the Byakuya you knew anymore. Surely you have to see I have to put him down, if he does what he wants, if he attains godly power, how long before his insanity turns him into the rest of them? I've researched the stories; I know how the ruler ship of soul society eventually ends Kagome. The powers only just shifted, peace can reign for longer even than I'll be alive if I stop this. Sestran for all his irritations has proven he cares to keep things in order."

"I don't care Sesshomaru." Kagome was starting to cry again. "I don't care. I love Byakuya, isn't that suppose to be regardless of what's happening? I can't just walk away when the times are bad, when they're at their worst. He's in there somewhere Sesshomaru, I've seen him. He wouldn't have finished that strike that you think you interrupted. He was already hesitating... Please don't do this…I know he's made you angry but he doesn't know what he's doing. Please Sesshomaru…I love him."

"I've stayed my hand until now because he hesitated to harm you but he was going to kill you just now, don't mistake that. I'm not as willing to give up your life to him as you are. For you I will give him a last chance to change his mind but I don't expect he will take it. He is blinded by his hate of me for something he assumes is true. I cannot allow him to live." Sesshomaru's words didn't comfort her at all…he vanished despite her protest and she started running as fast as she could toward the area where she felt their energy. It was easy to make out.

(If you need the reminder, insert the present day events from chapter one at this point. We've finally caught up!)

_**Present Day – Heaven's Gate – Sestran**_

Watching Kagome approach was difficult for him, she was so determined and the forces ahead of her were tearing her apart as much physically as the events were destroying her emotionally. Sesshomaru wasn't fully aware of her flaw as a miko, and Byakuya couldn't remember it. If she reacted in a powerful way to them, she might take out all three of them before anyone could do a thing about it.

The black in his eyes flashing often, the storm within was even affecting the Heaven's Gate now. Chill winds whipped around the balcony and clouds were circling above as lightning curled along them vertically. Sestran was uncertain of what would happen. That as well as Kagome's involvement had left him with only as much control on his trepidations as he could muster; which was much less than he would have preferred.

He yearned to get involved…even if he knew it could be a trap to lure him out…and he couldn't play his hidden ace yet. Not with someone else pulling the strings behind the entire play, there was a familiarity to this grasp for power that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Which left him unable to help Kagome; unable to intercede in the battle that had broken out despite the energy involved. It was massive; something that even if he hadn't already been watching would have drawn his attention from other pursuits. This was something that would have attained the attention of gods with or without the other involvements. The soul society would likely be watching as well.

The image on the relic then flickered when the two opponents slammed into each other. The battle breaking out in earnest was something most would consider frightening, but Sestran looked at it with somber acceptance. He expected one of Kagome's friends to die before he would be able to intercede, if he could step in at all. Hopefully they would only be injured but he couldn't count on that. He'd seen what both of them were capable of, and it seemed the suggestion he'd given to the demon lord either hadn't been heard or was being ignored. For now, he was forced to wait and watch; it was all he could do.

_**The World of the Living – Kagome, Byakuya, Sesshomaru**_

Unlike the muted sound the relic of heaven offered Sestran, the noise on the ground as the swords sang against each other was much more chaotic and cacophonous. Winds were whipping around them and Kagome was still forcing herself forward though she could feel the blood on her skin and hands, still streaking along her face as it mingled with her tears, the light warm rain that started to fall might have felt good if it had been any other time.

"No…you both have to stop…" Her voice was a mere whisper lost in the wails of the storm that was breaking. Perhaps there was some of Sestran's influence, she certainly knew the dark clouds didn't seem natural, but she knew she couldn't count on the hope of the golden haired king to save the day.

They danced along the ground and through the air, spinning, striking, weaving, dodging, lunging, parrying, pushing each other with their massive hits, and yet neither seemed to have gained any real ground on the other. After a good minute of this they each paused to look over the other. They seemed to be able to more easily ignore the screaming of the metal when the blades crossed but to Kagome it sounded like the weapons were suffering.

"You've improved." Sesshomaru commented, it was measured, still cold, but Kagome knew neither of them had gotten truly serious yet, Byakuya hadn't released his blade even into its Shikai form and Sesshomaru hadn't used any of the powers of the Testuagia, more or less the exponentially greater danger held within the Tensaiga and Bakusaiga. Byakuya had always acted a little annoyed that Kagome seemed to think he couldn't defeat the demon, but it was for good reason…even when Inuyasha had gotten Sesshomaru to leave from her days in the feudal era it was luck as opposed to skill.

The fact that he was using his father's fang and not his own gave Kagome some hope, he hadn't taken it completely personally yet. It was a matter of duty by the way of his words. Though she was certain he would also enjoy it, he'd been looking forward to a chance to beat up Byakuya since they met. It wasn't much, but a step up from the demon lord outright hating Byakuya.

All the Bakusaiga would take is a single cut, so Sesshomaru didn't want it over quickly. The same with the Tensaiga, it could inflict massive wounds on spirits, he'd used it to end another of the captains in almost an instant when combined with his Dragon Strike.

"Do you think your high words impress me?" Byakuya and Sesshomaru must have taken lessons on being arrogant from the same guy in different reincarnations; they were so alike Kagome supposed they were always going to hate each other. This fight might have been an eventual fate no matter Byakuya's current memory issue.

"Do you think yours do anything for me other than amuse?" Sesshomaru replied coolly. "You stabbed your own wife, what could you possibly say about honor that would be worth listening to. You let her die once, you remember it, you shed tears, and then now you stabbed her yourself. Do you think, even if my ward was gracious enough to forgive you I would as well? "

His voice became more heated as he got out the words, striking several times with enough speed to drive Byakuya backward. The impossibly large sword he held like any other expert would a normal sized blade. "Something wrong spirit vermin? You can't get in a hit without the advantage of a surprise attack? Did you think it would be just as easy as when you ambushed me?"

"Large words for someone that has yet to lay a hand on me." Byakuya retorted, shifting from one attack and using his free hand to point at Sesshomaru. The moment of Sesshomaru dodging the line of lighting that erupted without a word from his finger gave Byakuya just enough time to drop his blade. "Shatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Unlike Sesshomaru, Byakuya obviously hated Sesshomaru as he still believed the demon lord had killed Hisana. He wasn't here to test things one by one; he moving directly to his Bankai was a sign that he was serious.

The demon lord's next strike slammed into a wall of petals though most of them were also swept away with the strength of it. They started to turn in and fly toward him when he held up the Testsagia and Kagome gasped, the proximity if the attack went through completely would kill Byakuya.

"Wind Scar!"

Claws of yellow energy ate through the earth and brightened the whole area temporary as if the sun had suddenly come out. The petals that had been moving toward him blasted in all directions with the strength of the demon lord's attack. Debris fell around them, and the dust in the air as it cleared showed Byakuya standing behind a kido shield that was disintegrating even as the dust started to settle.

Sesshomaru smirked darkly, looking at the Tetsuagia, it was smoking as much as the ground. He chuckled to himself for some reason and he leveled it at Byakuya again, for now he didn't plan to change his sword but Kagome knew what the steam rising from the metal meant. The blade couldn't hold his power for very long, had he grown that strong since he'd last used the sword that had been forged by his father's fang?

Kagome was still pushing forward, and as she watched she wasn't sure what to think, Byakuya didn't really know what Sesshomaru was capable of, or what his other blades could do. She was still trying to crawl up between them on all fours when she had to stop; more pressure entered the air with Byakuya's reply to the wind scar.

"Senbonzakura, Senkai." The wall went up just behind her as she collapsed to the ground again, pushing herself up to her knees just to retch what little food she'd eaten in the past day. She was so dizzy it was hard to tell which direction was what, her body wanted nothing more than to let go and pass out on the ground, but she couldn't…she knew she had to stay, she had to do something to stop Sesshomaru before he became serious.

A sword flew down into Byakuya's hand from the rows that made up the procession circling the black sphere he'd separated the three of them into. He was forced a step back though as he blocked his enemy with the glowing pink blade. He managed to recover his balance only by calling down several more swords Sesshomaru had to swat away. His sudden aggression had earned him a scrape or two; he'd gotten in a couple of his own as well. They were all minor wounds being exchanged but it was different than the lack of hits outside the barrier.

"Stop it, both of you." Kagome's words seemed to finally reach at least one of them, as Sesshomaru stepped between her and Byakuya.

"This should be your place spirit vermin, where I stand, yet you would rather kill her than see the truth of it. Perhaps once you do, you'll realize how unworthy you've always been." Sesshomaru's taunts weren't what she was going for.

_"Damn dog demons…I need another set of the beads of subjugation!"_

"She died…she couldn't possibly be here now. How much of a fool do you think I am?" Byakuya tore after Sesshomaru again, occasionally now swords would fly from the walls at the demon, and the dance didn't go as well this time. Sesshomaru took a few hits, they were minor, but he was bleeding more than Byakuya at the end of the latest exchange. Kagome knew why, she knew what the Senkei was doing to Sesshomaru's energy…but she still couldn't back down, not now.

"Do you think that death would do so much as to even delay me? You really do not remember the Tensaiga? A pity Kagome interrupted and jumped into your barrier…I had hoped to kill you with the dragon strike before I used it." In an instant the Tetsuagaia was put away with one hand even while he drew the Tensaiga with the other. His years of having only one arm had left him incredibly deft. Even with his skill he'd taken a few more hits by exchanging his weapons mid-combat. Sesshomaru's strength was being drained somehow, and the demon lord hadn't expected this sort of ability from the spirit vermin.

The Tensaiga pulsed and Kagome forced her eyes up so she could watch. The healing light of a blade re-forged by Sesshomaru's own fang, Kagome stared at him and wanted to scream but she couldn't draw the breath. If he cut Byakuya with the Tensaiga the spiritual sword would most likely destroy him.

Byakuya was watching him, and paused to look skeptically at his foe when Sesshomaru swung his sword through the air at his foe from several yards away. Kagome found she was suddenly renewed, able to push herself to her feet, though she was still shaky. Then her eyes widened as she realized it. How hadn't she thought of it before? All it took from the Tensaiga to heal was a stroke, that stroke didn't have to cut…the sword was capable of healing more than death…Sesshomaru was trying to heal Byakuya.

"A fruitless effort that won't stop the Senkei from…" Byakuya paused mid-sentence. A confused expression coming to his face Byakuya glanced around the field distrustfully, his eyes pausing on Kagome he frowned, flickering between her and Sesshomaru. Kagome are you all right?"

"I'll be fine when you two stop fighting?" Kagome replied, carefully watching the change in attitude. Something had altered but she was afraid to hope he was fixed, finding that to be false would be too much for her now. Sesshomaru had lost interest in them and was looking over his re-forged Tensaiga, apparently he no longer considered Byakuya a threat or at least he certainly was doing his usual wonderful job of treating the rest of the world as unworthy of his attention.

Byakuya hadn't put Senbonzakura away though his Senkai was fading from the field. "What is the meaning of this? Where is Tsukishima?"

"…the…fuck…" It was only a whisper in the woods, easily overlooked by most people. Vincent was staring in shock from where he hid in the forest. He'd wanted to watch the results of his handiwork personally. How did the demon undo his programming? It was the best job he'd ever done he'd planned it all perfectly; his brother had died for it. Byakuya had even been ready to kill his own wife. He would have to report this to the other groups working against the crown. "What the hell went wrong?"

"You crossed me." Sesshomaru's three words were the only warning Vincent was given, and it wasn't enough to save him from the darkness that followed.

Kagome meanwhile scrambled over to and leapt into Byakuya's arms. He had the mind to put his blade swiftly away before he caught her. He still wanted some sort of explanation as to his sudden relocation from the battle with Tsukishima but instead he put his arms around her and frowned at the look of her. She was soaked in blood; she reeked of it even though the rain was starting to wash it away. She didn't seem to have any open wounds there were telltale holes in her clothing at positions that were quite familiar to the captain. He knew someone had attempted to cut off her spiritual abilities.

"I can't believe it…I should hug Sesshomaru and then slap him." Kagome muttered, not aiding his confusion at all. His memory was back, more or less, all except for the week that his mind had been tampered with. He recalled shoving his blades through Tsukishima's chest and his enemy falling, and then he was here in this forest, his Senkai around him and with the demon standing across from him. Why he was fighting the demon, how Kagome was there in the condition she was in…there were a lot of questions to be answered.

Though his queries were forced to wait when Vincent was dropped bleeding out at the couple's feet, it was clear he was dead even though his body was still leaking. It wasn't over as easily as returning his memory; it was clear there was still something wrong with him, but for now he didn't seem to remember the week that had passed, though the rest of his mind seemed to have returned to normal. Kagome was relieved and yet unsure of what she would say or how she could explain what had happened, so the interruption was a welcome one.

"It's faint, but he's got the stench of Naraku on him." Sesshomaru's comment brought Kagome's eyes to the demon lord in an instant. That was a name she'd never expected or desired to hear again. Whatever reply she might have had died on her lips as the storm suddenly broke in earnest and they had to move away from the field to speak at all.

**End Chapter**

Whew, Yay Byakuya finally has his memory back – sorta kinda anyway! Sesshomaru was getting pretty beaten up there! So hard to have my favorite characters fight each other! So glad to be caught up! Byakuya's finally fixed! The true villain is revealed! Props to anyone that guessed it! 3 freaking updates this week…now to take a break and see if people love or hate how this part of the plot resolved itself…Sesshomaru is such a brat…

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Neo-Crystal_ – LOL Well, at least I have you thinking so I guess that's good.

_RebornRose1992_ – Yeah, Kagome gets the shaft a lot…everyone's always out to kidnap/kill her.

_Sugar0o_ – Sad your review got cut off last time : (


	12. Yesterday

**Chapter Twelve:** _**Yesterday**_

_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly."_

_**- The Beatles 'Yesterday' Lyrics**_

_**2 days later - The world of the living – Kuchiki Mansion**_

_"Scientists are saying the freak weather happening across the globe is the result of climate change happening in the environment as a result of pollution…"_ The newscaster was still speaking but Kagome wasn't paying incredibly close attention to the radio. It'd started on the news and then moved to the weather. There had been downright frightening storms all over the globe recently, freakish things that had a lot of people discussing what could be wrong.

Kagome figured she should be more actively concerned, she knew to a point it had something to do with the elusive king of soul society. The girl was laying across Byakuya's chest, listening to his heart and his breathing as he was still asleep. The familiar nature of his warmth, his comforting presence after all that had happened the last week was all Kagome really wanted. She didn't want to sit and worry about what was happening with anyone else, she had her own problems to deal with.

She had explained in general terms what had happened with Byakuya, what he'd been manipulated into, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that he'd attacked her. What could she possibly say about it? _"Well dear you thought I was a fake and you tried to kill me and steal my powers but I love you so no worries?"_ That didn't seem as though it would go over well, and Byakuya was already clearly concerned about what was happening enough without adding the guilt that would come from a full disclosure.

They owed Sesshomaru a lot for what he had done for them. Much as she wanted to punch him for just not telling her his full plans she knew that the demon lord could have just killed Byakuya instead. Kagome had been relieved, a few days had passed since then, they hadn't been able to return to the soul society, the gates that were normally traveled were suffering from freakish weather as well that made travel even less safe, apparently the soul cleanser had been upgraded to something worse. Byakuya seemed healthy, in his right mind, just having lost the week of his lost memory as opposed to everything else. Sesshomaru's sword had healed him by removing all the things that had allowed Byakuya's personality to be tampered with.

All of it orchestrated by a creature that by all rights, they had killed several centuries ago…

Kagome was left more in turmoil than she could ever remember being before now. Even though she understood Byakuya had not believed it was her when he put his blade in her back, that hadn't stopped her mind from calling up the images of him readying his blade to kill her over and over whenever she tried to rest. She knew she couldn't tell him the complete truth, he was a prideful man, she wasn't sure he would ever forgive himself if he knew what he'd done. If she could forgive him, she could certainly want him not to punish himself. Though her subconscious seemed to have other plans as the nightmares haunted her the moment she started to rest.

For as much as the memories and visions hurt and frightened her, she didn't blame him for that. Much of her personal torment came from more the emotional issues of the past week than the physical. Her body was already healed; it was her heart and her soul that still needed time to repair from the battering they had taken. She didn't want him to suffer though so she had to put on a strong face and smile at him. He was still trying to deal with the idea that he'd turned against the soul society at all, even if he had been controlled somehow. She couldn't bring herself to ask about other things that had happened, particularly as he didn't even remember them to talk with her about them.

Hisana, his ex-wife, he'd seen her; she'd just been a demon using the form of his dead wife. A false copy like he'd believed Kagome to be. Yet, he had believed Hisana when she was the fake and stabbed Kagome when she was real. That thought cut more deeply than Senbonzakura ever could. He had been willing to destroy everything else because he was convinced Hisana was murdered by his superiors.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, hoping if she put in more effort then the nightmarish images would stay away. _"I have him back. That's all I wanted. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself. I shouldn't focus on the past."_

Just thinking that, no matter how convicted, wouldn't force her mind to comply with her wishes. Instead she tried to think about something else. The battle with the captains and then later the one with Sesshomaru stuck out as well as something that was beyond what Byakuya should have been capable of. He was powerful, but all people have limits to what they can do.

If they had only sent two captains, as she was assured was tradition, he would have defeated them. As it was, they would have gotten him down without her help but only because Renji and the others had been there. They both had watched the sketchy recording of the battle the day before and it had been frightening the swiftness with which he'd downed Soi Fong. If Renji hadn't been there he would have made short work of Hitsugaya as well.

When she interfered Renji had been nearly killed in an instant, if Byakuya hadn't paused to rescue her from the falling ice then she figured he'd of finished the entire team. The fact that he had stopped to save her when he could have let her die helped Kagome. It was something she held onto whenever her mind started dwelling on the past week, which had been often the past few days.

Then there was the battle with Sesshomaru, certainly if he had been using his Bakusaiga or Tensaiga aggressively he'd of made shorter work of Byakuya, but it was amazing the rate at which Byakuya's Senkai was drawing on the demon lords energy and slowing him down. Kagome had not been inside that form of Senbonzakura before but she didn't think the zanpaktou had targeted her either. Perhaps his sword understood things that were unclear to Byakuya himself, it might have recognized his hesitation more readily than he would admit it.

_"What happened to Byakuya beyond the Gate?"_ That had been the question of the past few days. The various discussions and research had all pointed at his marked improvement being a result of his having been to the other side. Of course, Sestran hadn't deigned to open it again or speak to anyone so it seemed they still weren't going to get any help there. Though with all the bizarre weather she wasn't sure she wanted to speak to him. It made her nervous to think that all of this was more of Naraku's plan.

Which lead her thoughts back to another of the many problems: Naraku. The half-demon that had caused so much trouble in the feudal era, which she thought they had killed. Death wasn't usually the end though, she'd learned that very clearly recently with other people from the feudal era back in her life. Had Naraku been behind Byakuya's memory loss completely? Was Byakuya specifically targeted because of his connection to her? Naraku had always been obsessed with power, he'd wanted the jewel then, now did he want to kill and take over Heaven's Gate? The thought was a chilling one, there wasn't one creature she could think of she would less like to see in control there.

Then there was the matter of him existing at all, if he was alive somehow it was as a spirit and Kikyo had told her once that Inuyasha had lost himself to his demonic half within Heuco Mundo. How many years had Naraku been planning all of this then?

Sestran probably had a better idea of what was happening, both with their enemies, and with Byakuya, but the fickle royal wasn't someone they could count on right now. Kagome had no idea when he would show his shiny skull so she was going to have to work with the people on this side of the seal. What little they could do being cut off from the soul society beyond telecommunications. Somehow only being able to 'skype' the spirit world wasn't a great asset. Sesshomaru had left them with the promise that he would be looking into things on the demon side of things. Likely he was the best source of information; he was a lord in the demonic courts. Still, she didn't at all feel reassured, Naraku had nearly managed to kill them all the last time, this time he'd already managed to manipulate Byakuya into turning against his own. He'd had hundreds of years to plan his latest plot, if Sesshomaru hadn't realized his existence before now it had been hidden exceptionally well. It could be that he intended to announce himself but there was little to do when it came to guessing intentions and too much time to consider all the frightening possibilities.

Kagome pulled herself a little closer to her lover, taking in a deep breath, the scent of him was something she greatly appreciated having back. She had a hard time letting him up to discuss the current problems with others at all. It was difficult to let go of him after the shaky week where he'd disappeared. Though to him it was just missing, and she was doing her best not to annoy him with her clingy nature it was quite a battle to try to come off as normal with all the things bothering her.

"Good morning…" Byakuya's voice was slightly slurred as he stirred from his sleep, smiling at her tiredly. He hadn't gotten much rest during his missing week of time and the past few days he'd slept quite soundly. He knew that Kagome wasn't doing quite as well, as much as she tried to hide it.

Byakuya had an inquisitive mind; he assumed there was something else to his missing week that she wasn't telling him. Her emotions had been so delicate the past two days since he'd seen her bleeding on the field, he couldn't bring himself to press her for any other information yet. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"Just having a hard time sleeping," Kagome was understating the problem. Most of the time when she closed her eyes she could feel the cool metal sliding through her back, she could see the pained expression on his face as he mourned for who he thought was Hisana while casting Kagome out so readily.

Byakuya frowned just barely, but it was in concern. One of his hands reaching up to touch her cheek, the frown fading when she put her hand over his and nuzzled into it. He was so soft, gentle, and warm; it made it easy to put aside (at least for a time) her trepidations as to his feelings for another dead woman. His hand right there let her relax a moment where the haunting visions were banished, with him holding her she could feel secure. His voice was back to the way it should be, it didn't lack for its aristocratic heir but it was the softer voice he reserved just for her.

_"I wonder if he spoke to Hisana in the same way…"_

"You really should get some sleep. As frustrating as this situation is, we have nothing to currently go on. I have a feeling his majesty will eventually calm himself and contact us." Byakuya had been trying not to go into too much detail as to his own hypothesis as to what this creature could be.

"You think all the weather is a reflection of him?" Kagome had to ask, though she'd thought so as well. There was a lot they hadn't talked about; she'd been content just to be near him when she could.

"There are worst storms happening in the soul society as well, I can't imagine who else it could be." Byakuya replied, he didn't like to guess but it was something they needed to discuss sometime. "I never thought I'd miss Kurotsuchi but I must admit his talent for uncovering information would be useful now. It would resolve me from having to contact Kisuke."

"Naraku…" The name sent a ugly scowl across Kagome's features. "I've never despised anyone like I do him. I have never known someone crueler, more capable of manipulating others. If there was ever someone that could stand up to Sestran in the matters of grand machinations then it's him."

_"Just look at what he did already."_ Was what Kagome wanted to say but she couldn't say it aloud. She knew Byakuya had his own issues from what had happened, regardless of his memories of it. He didn't say it aloud, of course he wouldn't say it, and she couldn't broach the subject herself.

It ate at her that she had been forgotten, replaced however temporarily by the woman that had come before her. It was a little like Kikyo all over again and yet so much worse; even if she knew for certain that Byakuya loved her she couldn't help but be concerned that if he had a choice of being with Hisana again he would choose the mild mannered ex-wife to Kagome's willfulness.

Seeds of doubt she pushed away for the time being so she could smile up at him, whatever her issues were she put on a cheerful face. "Regardless, we'll find him and kill him, we're the good guys, and we always win in the end."

Byakuya perked a small smile for her. He wasn't certain how she could react with such strength after what this creature had done to her in the past. "With that in mind, all the more reason to find out everything we can about him. You should go to school however, there's little you can do here and I'll have to spend much of the day speaking to Renji, he's still in recovery but there are things that must be managed with the squadron. I'll let you know if anything changes, keep your phone on you. At least for the moment the immediate danger has passed and I'll send a few guards with you."

Byakuya didn't add that he wanted time to speak to others and think to himself. There was still too much of his memory missing and he wanted to speak with Unohana about having something done. Kagome seemed so hesitant to speak to him of all that happened so he didn't wish to worry her with one more thing. He hoped too that someone would be able to get a message sent across the gate today, Sestran was needed more than ever given the circumstances involved him as a target…

"Sure." Kagome nodded lightly.

She pushed herself up and gave a light kiss, lingering in his arms a moment longer before heading to the closet to get dressed when the kiss started to turn passionate. Her husband was right; if she didn't start putting more time in she was going to fail all her college courses. The false spirit inhabiting her body when she left likely knew more about her classes than she did.

Byakuya let her pull back, though he wanted to do more, each time he'd taken their physical attractions further than a chaste kiss she'd drawn away. The rush of chill air on his skin a stark reminder of what could have been if the mental manipulations hadn't been fixed. The world felt so cold without her, he had a hard time believing he'd forgotten her…

She left with her things and went into the adjoining bathing area. It was abnormal; she'd generally chatter on about all manner of things. The silence was a little painful for Byakuya, the fact that he didn't know completely what his actions had been over the past week. There was a shadow cast over the lovers hearts in the shape of a spider, yet neither of them had the light to disperse it. In a week their lives had been turned upside down, Byakuya couldn't even remember why. He couldn't know if his wife would ever be the same again and he was unaware as to why she acted that way now…

He finished putting on his uniform. For now, he could only think to give her time. Byakuya gave himself a final check in his mirror before he headed out of the room and toward the area of the building set up for communication with soul society. It was likely he would spend his entire day within searching for all manners of information.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bathtub; she'd just bathed the night before so she didn't really have a need to do so now. She needed time to adjust to the change that this past week had left on the relationship. It felt as though Naraku had come climbing out of the woodwork to put a wedge between them and it wasn't something she could just reach out and move. She found herself loathing the arachnid loving demon more than ever as she started to change.

_**The world of the living – a warehouse –**_

"That went well Arach…" The smooth voice was difficult to register as actually being male, sounding much more the counterpart. The person wielding it was equally ambiguous despite the male uniform they were wearing that went to the Karakura high school. "…there are whispers in the shadows now; people don't think you can win. Several have deserted after the deaths of Delilah and Vincent."

The speaker was tall, though had a face that could pass as male or female, long blonde hair was tied back, and while they were dressed as male, if they had on a skirt instead of pants they could be perceived as female just as easily. They were standing with two others in the empty warehouse where they were meeting.

One was plain, a small girl with white hair and a dark gaze, her uniform making her pale skin stick out all the more. It didn't match the older young man's indicating she went to school at a different place. Where his was for the high school, hers was for an elementary school. Otherwise her face was so blank poker players everywhere would have been envious to possess it. She had a tote bag with a cat face under one arm.

The final of the trio in the meeting possessed black hair and the shadows seemed to cling to him as though they considered him a lover, undulating around his feet, tendrils of darkness curling up to caress his thighs and back over the suit he wore. The man had a pretty face, handsome but effeminate (though not as much as the blonde). He was impossibly pale, a ghostly white that looked deathly. His most striking feature a pair of ruby eyes that held very little emotion. His expression a cruel smirk as he listened to the report he was being given.

"Then we'll need to make examples of them. Vincent ignored orders and acted on his own, he got too close and that makes things difficult but not impossible." The dark one called Arach (Naraku) replied with a nod. "Kill all deserters; we can't have them running and possibly spoiling any of our plans with the enemy. It is troubling that the captain was interrupted so soon. I hadn't thought Sesshomaru would show him any sort of mercy, the demon's changed in a manner I didn't predict. Still, regardless of that, the plan is still intact and you need to move to the next step."

"I don't see how this plan will get them to open the gate if the last failed." The blonde replied, looking over his manicured fingernails as though this whole topic were incredibly dull. "A few hostages won't mean much to his majesty. The deserters might have the right of it; we would be better off cutting our losses. They are already on to us and I already killed Delilah for you, the King won't open the gate for these people."

The quiet young woman said and did nothing more than stand there.

Arach narrowed his gaze on the blonde. "Don't forget that I know your name, if you wear out your usefulness I'll be glad to make an example of you as well. Perhaps I could make sure you live up to your sister's nickname for you Sampson."

The blonde's lips drew into a distasteful line, as if he'd forget that this upstart demon held power over him. The creature had forced him to kill his own sister, not that he wouldn't have killed her eventually but he'd of preferred it to be for his aims and not another's. "Of course not, I'll do exactly what you ask."

Arach smiled as the pair of them left, leaning up to a part of the metal wall and letting a spider crawl onto his finger. He hadn't been called his true name in years, not until recently but he still remembered it on the lips of the demon lord that had helped to destroy him so many centuries ago. Perhaps his aims seemed small to some, yet vengeance was all that had driven Naraku for centuries, the only reason he survived the madness that felled so many in Hueco Mundo. All the deception was but a means to an end, each strand he wove would make a web and by the time she figured out it was around her, Kagome would already be tangled in it. Taking over the gate was a lovely extra prize, but in the end only the rest of his minions believed it was his overall goal.

**End Chapter**

So, lots of drama this chapter, some angst, more explanation of things happening. Naraku is such a nice guy isn't he? It was difficult to get this chapter finished as it was both continuing the last plot and opening up new things at the same time. I did however spend WAY too much time working on this fiction today (it's my baby) and I have outlines done through Chapter 15. Hopefully I'll get up more soon but man, my muse is freaking exhausted after 3 chapters today. I think that is a record for me...

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:  
_kakashizangela_ - Heh yeah, I figured most people wouldn't see that coming. Sesshy always planned to heal him, but he wanted to beat the crap out of him/kill him first XD

_Sugar0o_ - Heh glad you enjoyed it, I sat tonight and stayed up much later than I should have working on outlines for future chapters of this fiction XD. Though Byakuya doesn't have to feel like shit yet, it may (or may not XD) come up later. Sesshomaru is pretty displeased with him and considers Byakuya pretty worthless atm. Of course Sesshy is sort of a judgemental prick ; ) Also, please done hate me come chapter 15 ish...I'm not sure how you'll react to what I have planned.

_Guest_ - Heh I hope your the same person always logging in as guest and not just random anonymous people. And I hope this chapter explained a tad more on the Naraku level...he may not have 'lived' per say...but when your dealing with spirits who needs to worry about semantics like life and death XD.


	13. Strands Start to Fall

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**Strands Start to Fall**_

"_You are a manipulator. I like to think of myself more as an outcome engineer."_

_**-J.R. Ward, Lover Eternal**_

_**World of the Living – Estate of the Lord of the West**_

Sesshomaru's rage was enough to make Jaken wish he had someplace to hide, other than the desk that had just been unceremoniously tossed across the room. He shivered slightly and couldn't manage to draw up his gaze when he answered the demon lord's question.

"I d..d..don't know mi mi'lord." The imp stuttered. He was getting much too old for his poor heart; it was beating so hard no human could have withstood the pressure. He really needed to retire before Sesshomaru finally killed him, if he survived this interaction. "They were here, then…then they were gone…"

There was a knock on the door, though Jaken praised the interruption quietly, that was as good as winning the lottery as far as the imp was concerned. Whoever it was he hoped they were the bearer of news that would take attention off of him.

"What?" Sesshomaru's voice was raised only slightly, a sign that his temper was still in check (if barely) despite his missing ward and her husband. The door opened, and outside was a young demon that looked to be in his late teens, he had cinnamon colored hair slicked back out of his face without bangs that fell to his shoulders and tinted glasses that covered his eyes. He wore a simple samurai outfit that was more modern in fashion than most of the outfits that the demons wore around the estate. It was black and white with a Chinese dragon pattern along the lower left side.

The man put his hands together and bowed slightly, his gaze took in the disarray of the office but he didn't comment on it. "My apologies for the interruption my lord, however, I found traces of drugs in the bottom of one of the glasses in the room. I believe they were kidnapped by someone of our own nature; there is however no trail I can sense. There was a vague scent of demon but not one I recognize."

"A shape shifter," Sesshomaru said, more for the sake of his minions than himself. "Apparently we have an infestation of them; you should have been prepared for that possibility."

"I was not on shift your lordship." The man maintained his bow as he spoke. "Though I will of course take any punishment you deign fit, it is my fault for employing those demons that allowed the discrepancy to take place. If my sentencing can wait, I will start to pursue them now."

"Go." Sesshomaru motioned, "Jaken, call in whom you must but find Miroku and Rin. Also, get all information on a demon called Arach that is available. Use whatever resources are required."

Jaken thought about protesting but it was short lived; instead he nodded a lot, scooting out after the other demon swiftly. Inside his office Sesshomaru grit his teeth, Naraku had planned that he would send Rin here with her worthless husband. One of his own members had let the shape shifter inside, was working for him; Sesshomaru had already dealt with that traitor but he was left with little information on Naraku's alternative identity other than a name, Arach – but that meant nothing to him thus far.

_**The world of the Living – Kuchiki Mansion**_

Kagome sighed as she headed along the street that would take her back to the mansion, she'd tried to stop by and visit her family but she hadn't called first and no one was home. She wanted to find Byakuya and see if there was any news but she feared there would again be nothing. It was only half a day since she'd left that morning but she doubted that things had changed given the miserable rain still pouring on the city.

She could picture Sestran laughing at their failed attempts to get things done without his aid…even though she knew that probably wasn't happening and that the Prince obviously had issues of his own and could even be in danger himself. She didn't know much of the Gate after all, that was certainly a possibility. Kagome sighed lightly again, it was quickly becoming a habit, she was still torn about a lot with Byakuya.

Apprehensions as to Byakuya's true feelings and how Hisana fitted into them were haunting her, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him how much it hurt. It was like the silence was creating a rift between them and she had nothing she could logically fill it with.

Haunted thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Ukitake heading out of the mansion she was walking toward. He glanced away from her with an expression of guilt clear on his face. She wouldn't have even recognized him in modern attire if it wasn't for his pale white hair. Before she could ask him what was going on he began coughing and hurrying his steps with a general wave her way before he got into the car of Byakuya's with his driver. If his fit was real or just a way to avoid her attention she couldn't be certain, but the expression he wore didn't help set her mind at ease.

She rushed into the building and knew where she should check first, just where she'd left him. Turning the corner into the familiar office she paused just inside the door. Byakuya was there, standing in a common position for him just behind his desk looking out the window that gave a fairly impressive view of parts of the gardens. The other occupant of the room is what summoned a scowl to her face. Sestran, the gilded king of soul society was sitting on the edge of Byakuya's desk and seemed his usual vaguely amused, impossible to read, irritatingly likable self.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagome hissed. As glad as she was to see him, that didn't make her any less angry at his absence. Byakuya didn't turn around, which only made her impression that something was wrong grow. She glanced between them with her brow furrowing. "What, what's going on?"

"Rukia was taken by Naraku." Sestran was the one to explain, his expression growing serious with the report, his lack of a smile only furthering the gloomy nature of the news. "Along with others here in the mortal world, we are concerned that you will become a target, you'll be accompanying me into the gate for the upcoming cycle as I will need to lock the gate again soon. I only opened it for a day to finish other tasks and set instructions for the coming period of it being locked."

Kagome doubted she could have frowned more than she did just then. "What? No! No way, I'm staying with Byakuya; I just got him back you can't expect…"

"Kagome…" It was the first time Byakuya had spoken during the exchange, and his deep voice made her pause with just her name. He rarely interrupted her, and when he did it was usually with a good reason (even if she didn't like it). "It is my duty to go after Rukia as a member of the Kuchiki family. I can't suitably look after you at the same time. You have said that you were someone that helped to kill Naraku five hundred years ago, you had a whole group with you and you still nearly died then. I asked the King to look after you while I pursue her and this enemy. You have not accompanied me on many missions because of the danger, you should be aptly aware this time of how much I need to be focused on the enemy."

Kagome deflated a little; there was that edge to Byakuya's voice that told her he wouldn't accept no for an answer. She heard it exceptionally little and yet knew it so well that it did get her to change her tune. The song she was singing wouldn't win her any fans so she needed to switch genres.

"I'm the one with the special demon slaying miko mojo." Kagome replied after a moment to think about it. Approaching the captain and standing next to him, trying to read what he was thinking and failing. She could only see the reflection of the pale moon outside in his charcoal gaze. She couldn't just protest out of anger, not when Byakuya got like this. "They needed my energy to slay him last time; it stands to reason I should be there this time."

"There are other priestess' now." Byakuya turned from the window, putting his arms on her shoulders. "You will be a prime target for him if you are out and about. I'd rather you be as far out of his reach as possible."

"Well what about Sestran, why was he…"

"It's not my place to demand answers of my king." Byakuya interrupted her again, shaking his head and glancing over to her, his expression was still controlled but she could tell he was irritated at her continued protest.

"All right…when?" Kagome relented. She knew he was being logical; he just wanted to protect her after everything that had happened. As much as she wanted to keep protesting she couldn't bring herself to, it was just too difficult to keep up a strong demeanor while arguing with him. Of course Byakuya considered it his job to finish Naraku after what had been done to him. How could she blame him for that even if she didn't want to be away now, he didn't even know what bothered her so much.

Sestran held a hand out to her in answer to her question of when, though as opposed to taking it she turned back to Byakuya and she didn't care that he was in stone faced business mode, she reached up and pulled his collar down so she could press her lips into his. It was reassuring when his arms settled around her in return after a moment of surprise.

"You come back soon. We need to talk. Besides, I don't know how long I can tolerate staying with just Sestran." Kagome stated, she didn't care that the king was right there; she wanted it clear who she intended to be with. She didn't want to be put away but it seemed to be what Byakuya needed right now. Still, she couldn't accept just leaving without telling him how she felt or the void between them would only grow. No more silence, when he came back they would fix this.

The edge of his lips barely twitched as his gaze shifted between the king and Kagome, he was still holding her lightly and he nodded to her. "I will, we do, and just don't kill him, you wouldn't like the job you'd be left with. Please gather your things, Sestran and I need another few minutes to speak."

Kagome laughed lightly at the joke and nodded. Slipping out of the office and hurrying to her room, hoping to get back in time to hear some of what they wanted to talk about. Byakuya might have told her anyway but there was no such justification for Sestran and he was impossible to convince. She paused in her room to start putting things in her backpack, stopping when she noticed a small box on her bed with a note.

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help more. I hear it's hard to sleep where you are headed, this spice sprinkled with some tea should help you._

_-Ukitake_

Kagome grit her teeth, that sickly jerk did know what was going on! That's why he gave her that guilty look and avoided her outside. Kagome sighed as she put her things away and tossed the trusty old backpack over a shoulder. The yellow was faded and there were patches on the fabric where it had ripped but she had a hard time letting go of the thing after all she'd been through with it.

When she returned to the office the pair was already done speaking and after another short embrace with Byakuya it was time to go. She wanted to shed tears, it felt more like goodbye than any other time they'd parted. She didn't cry, she smiled for him and they shared another small kiss before Kagome backed off and accepted Sestran's hand, the mortal world fading from view, Byakuya fading from view.

_**The Mortal World – Rin & Miroku**_

Miroku stirred slowly, he felt hands shaking him and managed to open his eyes. "Calm down Rin, I wanna have children but I need to sleep sometimes."

He was glad for a wife that was so, vigorous, but he wondered about her sense of timing.

"Wake up!" The stinging in his cheek wasn't a new sensation but it wasn't one he'd felt in a while and it brought him back to consciousness. After a moment he frowned, the ground was beneath him not the comfortable bed he'd been growing accustomed to while living with Sesshomaru. It was difficult to make out the area they were in. There was a single torch on the uneven wall of a cave. He was chained by one wrist to a metal loop in the floor as was Rin, by the same chain. On the floor there was a strange circle with old markings that Miroku recognized as some sort of mystism.

"Well, not what I was expecting…" Miroku commented tiredly, still a little woozy despite the harsh wake up call.

"Miroku." Rin buried herself in his chest, the young woman shuttering. "I thought he'd killed you."

Miroku didn't get a chance to reply before a voice that chilled him to the core commented. "You never were a step ahead of me."

Even though centuries had passed he recognized it immediately and he scowled as he squinted, unable to make out whoever held the voice in the deep shadows of the cave. "Naraku."

"I'm touched you remember me, better be still though, your wife will explain the cell to you I'm sure. I'm afraid now that you are awake I must be going, much to do." The sinister tone faded as it finished speaking, the room brightening ever so slightly with the demonic creature's disappearance.

Miroku looked at Rin, he wasn't sure what was happening but he needed to hear it from her. The girl had been crying, it was clear by her puffy eyes, still red, and she seemed ready to continue, though perhaps she was out of tears.

"It's okay Rin, I'm here, calm down and tell me what happened?" Miroku asked, sometimes it was easy to forget how delicate the girl could be given how strong she normally was.

"Jaken said he poisoned you." Rin started, sniffing and pulling herself closer to him again, as though she was afraid to lose him if she let go. "He said I'd only get the antidote if I went with you to a location in the city. It was some warehouse. They gagged and tied me up there, then brought us here; I didn't see how we got here though. Once we arrived they explained that it was just something to knock you out and that you'd be awake soon. Naraku hung a key on the wall there, but we're trapped. We can't get to it. He says if either of us crosses the circle in the floor there the wind tunnel will appear on the one still inside the circle…"

**End Chapter**

Naraku is a prick in my fics…I don't use him as a villain often but yeah he's not a nice dude. Kagome is less than pleased at getting stuck with Sestran hehe, lots of good times.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Kakashixangela_ – Ah, Naraku's plots are pretty win…you'll see though XD Though yes, shape shifters are generally a pain the butt…

_Tohru78_ – You'll see one of his plots come to fruition in the next few chapters. One I'm sorta worried I'll get hate for…

_Sugar0o_ – Well only 2 more now? And if I told you why you might hate that sort of ruins the whole surprise when the time comes :P Sesshomaru isn't too happy, of course Byakuya's not too happy either. Damn plotting Naraku – he's such a bitch.


	14. Lonely Heaven

**Chapter Fourteen:_ Lonely Heaven_**

"_Did we come together at masked palatial balls. In silks and flesh and leather? Or did we come at all? Our rites of sin have long fathered a hymn; to burden him, whom by slip of after whim. At genesis, dressed her like the wind. In Autumn gowns that pinned her down to be my mannequin. Be my mannequin."_

_**-Cradle of Filth 'Mannequin'**_

Kagome blinked curiously. Her second visit beyond the gate was turning out to be completely unlike the first. When they'd visited the last time it was during the battle between Sestran and his father and the place had seemed diminished and dark, tarnished somehow. Now there was a feeling of peace that eased some of Kagome's apprehensions, there was a light energy that was positive as opposed to the war effort happening when Sestran had been forced to kill his father.

Unlike the garden she'd appeared within when she came with Byakuya through the gateway in soul society she now found herself standing in an elaborate hallway. Apparently Sestran wasn't limited to traveling through the gates other spirits were. The building they were inside of seemed made of marble from floor to ceiling though there was a rich carpet beneath her feet that ran the length of the hall itself. Light seemed to come from no specific point, yet everything was perfectly visible, there were a few arches in the hall, though none of them had doors so she could see a long bath that was roman styled through one, a dining hall through another, and then bedrooms through the others that were in view.

"You'll stay in here." Sestran gestured lightly to one of the bedrooms. Kagome eyeing him a long moment before following the graceful motion to the pretty room. There was a large canopied bed, a desk, a dresser, end tables, a closet, even a small couch, all the usual things you'd expect save for a clock or lamp anywhere. There were hangings and pieces of art here and there but most of them were abstract. Kagome found her eyes returning to Sestran after a moment.

Whatever the spell was that made her want to like Sestran despite of anything else that was the largest change. Where as during her first visit that spell around him had seemed quite weak this time it was overpowering. She wanted to watch him, to pay attention to his every slight motion and movement for fear of missing something. If possible he seemed even more flawless here than outside the Gate.

"What do you do here?" She had to admit she was curious, and she needed to make conversation before she turned into one of the drooling masses. Kagome was determined not to let that happen.

"Right now, I work in the archive much of the time." Sestran replied. "You've seen it once before."

"The room with all the blue glyphs all over the walls, where you…were a jerk," Kagome replied…hesitating to discuss the torment she'd suffered there. It had felt an eternity but had only been a few moments. She wanted to stay annoyed at him more than ever. Sestran's force of personality though was making that a battle she was losing. "So…is it supposed to be even harder to be angry at you here? I don't remember your weird 'like me' magic being so strong last time."

Sestran grinned at her and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling back at him, it was like seeing his teeth suddenly brightened the world and made everything all right. "Things change over time Kagome, the Gate has had more time to resonate with me and accept me as the new ruler. I apologize. I cannot suppress the effects of my presence as easily here as in the soul society."

"I thought you told me before that you couldn't do anything about them at all." The girl said dryly, wondering when he was ever honest with her.

"At the time I couldn't, I have practiced since that time. You wished to be able to act more freely so I've worked on lowering the effects of my presence when I wish it. It is difficult however; I never had a need to do so before so the progress is slow."

"_He's suppressing them at all? Do I want to know what I'd act like if he didn't?"_ Kagome thought with a mental sigh. _"And here I thought I was the one adjusting to them over time. Or that my priestess abilities made me special… Was it all just him trying to affect me less and never me gaining some sort of ability to resist his charms? This is going to be harder than I thought."_

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kagome looked away from him, pretending to be interested in one of the colorful paintings. It was so unfair! He was like walking perfection and standing next to him it was as though all her own misgivings were given a new form of clarity. She felt like an ugly clod whenever she was looking directly at him.

"Time here can be deceptive, I wouldn't dwell on it. If you care to accompany me I can speak to you while I work." Sestran kept a light smile. "It would be a nice reprieve from working alone."

"Sure…" Kagome nodded lightly. It felt comfortable here but after all she'd been through the last week she didn't want to be alone. She also didn't want to disappoint him, since he seemed to want her there. The warm fuzzy feeling was only made worse when he touched her, his hand was only on her shoulder a moment before the world changed and she stumbled a step away from him, catching herself on the glimmering wall now nearby.

It was dizzying being sent from one place to another in an instant like that. It wasn't even like flash step – which she was finally getting used to – it was as if he teleported effortlessly to wherever he wanted to be. The place he called the archive was different as well. The glyphs were more common than during the last visit, they blended together in so many layers that the room on just a glance looked as though it had a gentle glow in a sky blue color.

"It's different too…" Kagome managed, sinking down to sit on the floor so she could deal with her dizziness from there.

"I've been working on repairs with much of my time since you were last here." Sestran replied, smirking a bit at the way she waved him off when he offered help. "You seem more flustered than usual Kagome."

"Shut up Sestran…it's not fair." She managed a frown at him but it didn't last, it was too difficult to remain angry with him here. "I…do you know what happened to Byakuya? Why is he so different after visiting the gate?"

"I am still researching that when I can, much of the archive was lost during my grandfather and father's time as the rulers here." Sestran replied, he wasn't looking at Kagome. He was looking at the wall, his hands moving over it so swiftly they were hard to follow. There were gentle sounds coming from the wall when he touched it, he seemed to be moving things around and arranging them as though making a harmony. It blended with the musical tenor of his voice and made him even more pleasant to listen to.

"_Focus Kagome!"_

"You said they destroyed things, but I didn't think it would take you this long to fix them." Kagome commented, realizing for the first time just how much Sestran actually did as she looked around the strange room he called the archive. The last time he'd explained this place as a sort of control of all the worlds and he spent his time fixing it. A little overwhelming to consider how much power was truly at the fingertips of the man she was sometimes so quick to abuse.

Of course, he'd also tossed her into a fire to fix a problem without even having asked her. She still remembered the torture the archive had inflicted upon her during her last visit. It wasn't something she could easily forget. Still, it had been to save the souls of all of the priests and priestesses that had suffered similar torment for centuries. Kagome was never sure where she honestly stood with Sestran, she considered him a friend and wanted to be fond of him but she didn't know if that was her or just the spell around him.

"It is my duty to re-arrange the gate; I have to fix everything I can, though parts of the archive will never be retrieved after the destruction caused by the insanity of my family." Sestran said, speaking offhandedly as he worked. It was nice to have someone else in the gate, though he had grown too accustomed to speaking freely. Used to only having his ears for the sound of his voice. "I wonder sometimes if I have a child if they'll have to kill me as I killed my father and he killed his."

"Sestran that's awful, you aren't like your father. I'm sure you'd manage to keep your kid from being too much like you." Kagome said it with a slight smile. Teasing him was the only way she could manage to keep him at a distance even if part of her didn't want to do that. The idea that he thought his son would have to kill him was more depressing than she cared to admit.

When he didn't answer her she decided it would be best to change the subject. "Where are the servants or assistants? I think you should introduce me before nightfall."

"There's no one else here Kagome, just me, and you for the length of your stay." Sestran flickered through a few more things and then glanced over to her. "Also, night does not fall within the gate. As I said, time doesn't change here; there are only different parts of the day. The lowest the sun will get is twilight, even as it rises on the opposite horizon doubling as the dawn."

"You're all alone here?"

"Do not concern yourself with it. It is a part of what I am now. I knew what I was getting into when I took over." Sestran replied, looking back to the wall with a dismissive gesture before continuing to work. "My being alone is penance in its own way."

"You had to take over. Your father might have killed you if you didn't kill him Sestran. You shouldn't punish yourself for that. Don't you think with such a large area to take care of you should have some sort of help?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Many people's souls cannot survive within the gate. Priests, priestesses, the strongest of soul reapers, but that is all. I've read things that indicate that at one time priests and priestesses lived here as well, but that was before even my grandfather's time. Whatever happened to change it, why he put the law in place to remove priestess' from the normal cycle, I don't know, they are records that were too damaged for me to salvage." Sestran explained to her as he continued to work.

"But…you can't want to be here all alone." Kagome said, frowning still. She never realized that Sestran was by himself here. What good was heaven when you were in solitary confinement?

"You've lived in the world a long enough time to know that fairness is not anything anyone gets to expect. Royalty perhaps much more than many people would ever realize." Sestran replied. "It is not as though I didn't have time to prepare myself for this Kagome. Also, I will not always have to keep the gate closed."

"You're deflecting," she commented, "hard to have a conversation that way."

"Should I say 'woe is me' and cry on your shoulder?" Sestran grinned a moment at the slight pout his sarcastic reply inspired. "You do not need to concern yourself for my sake. I knew before you were born that I would eventually be in this position. Centuries allow someone a long time to come to terms with their future."

Kagome frowned at him, she wasn't convinced but it was hard to argue. She forgot so easily that Sestran was actually over a thousand years old; he only looked to be around her age.

"Well." She decided to change the subject again. "I think it's nice that despite your shortcomings (not that she could think of any right then) you try to do good things."

"I try to keep a balance Kagome, that's all. You more than most should be aware as to what I will do to keep a balance in the world. You certainly seemed quick to attack me for it." Sestran replied with his usual indefinite mirth.

"Yeah, but I guess once I was done being tormented and had time to think about it I should consider it a compliment that you thought I was pure of heart." Kagome said with a laugh to herself. "Though, I'm still angry at for faking my wedding just to catch someone that was bothering you."

"Aizen was proving to be a real threat to other members of the soul society and you presented an opportunity that I didn't expect to see again. Not only are you a miko, but you have a protector that's rumored to be the strongest demon alive. Though as I have told you before, eventually you will likely grow tired of me as most do, one day I'll hatch a plot that you cannot forgive."

"Or you could stop using me like a pawn." Kagome pointed out, rolling her eyes at the royal. "I do consider you a friend you know."

"Friends use each other all the time. I'm just more open about my willingness to do so." Sestran replied, frowning and running his hand along the wall before pausing and leaving it there, his stormy gaze seeing things Kagome could not.

"That's sort of a dark way to look at it. But I guess I should thank you for taking the time to teach me and letting me stay here, even if it's sort of quiet." Kagome said. The silence despite the peaceful feeling the place gave off still made her ill at ease. Honestly she didn't want to be here at all but that wasn't Sestran's fault, Byakuya had asked that she come and as much as she wanted to repeatedly stab Naraku she couldn't deny him the chance for revenge.

"I'm afraid electronics don't function properly within the Gate even with batteries. I attempted a decade or so ago to bring over a walkman to no avail." Sestran explained. "There is a piano in my room."

Kagome giggled at the idea of Sestran in headphones. "I can't quite picture you with a walkman; wouldn't it mess up your perfect hair?"

"Nothing would do that." Sestran replied, still focused on whatever he was doing.

"I forgot that all the men in my life have ego's that could crush a country." Kagome rolled her eyes again. "You play the piano?"

"I play several instruments, my parents insisted on it when I was quite young. It is considered normal to have some form of art mastered if you are a member of nobility or royalty." Sestran shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal. Of course he never seemed to think things impressive that many others might.

Kagome stayed quiet as he seemed more intent on his work, and he didn't continue speaking so she assumed he needed the quiet just then. Whatever it was he was working on was beyond her. Looking at the floor she could only watch the various runes and symbols fly by. Rarely would she recognize a word, and once she thought she saw a small phrase.

_"Is this really all Sestran does all day? He's been working on this for nearly half a year? Yet he sounds like he's far from having it finished."_ Kagome thought to herself with a frown. _"I know I shouldn't trust him, particularly as I know my feelings are influenced by his unnatural charisma. Must be part of what makes him such a good manipulator, people want to trust him even if they know they shouldn't. Would I have forgiven anyone else for the things he's done to me? Still consider them a friend despite that?"_

_"Yes."_ She answered her own question.

Kagome rarely held grudges, and as much as Sestran irritated her, he'd also helped her. He was helping her now; he's agreed to keep her here at Byakuya's behest after all. Even if she didn't like it, she couldn't tell him not to go and rescue his own sister. Rukia was now family to her as well. Not wanting to disturb Sestran she found herself lost in thought as she watched the shimmering chaotic field of letters just beneath her seat on the floor.

"Kagome." Sestran's voice drew her eyes up from the floor. She canted her head at him standing nearby, blinking a few times.

"I'm fine. Don't let me get in the way of your work, it's important." Kagome was looking at the hand he was offering her. She'd seen that too much from him lately and didn't really want to touch him again. "I just don't really know this place and I don't want to feel alone."

"Which is understandable, I am ready to leave however, we have been here for a while Kagome. As I mentioned, it is easy to lose track of time here; it is a part of the gate." Sestran explained, not withdrawing his hand. "You should eat, I do not require it often, but you'll grow weak if you do not remember it."

"Oh…" Kagome nodded, blushing and glancing away as she took his hand and accepted the help up. It was uncomfortable the way it made her heart race when she watched him. She knew she'd always been impressed by him and always would to some degree. She wasn't willing to consider him as more than a friend though, much as the ambience around him pressed on her consciousness to do otherwise. She loved Byakuya and that wasn't going to change, this was going to be a taxing visit.

Then Sestran was pulling a chair out for her in the dining room she'd seen earlier. She sat down as the dizziness hit her a second time, she wasn't sure if there was any adjusting to teleportation. The table was empty and after a moment she glanced up to Sestran who had sat at the head of table just next to where he'd sat her down.

"If you don't have anyone here, and we're both sitting down, who's going to make food? You want me to do it? I guess it would be fair since you're letting me stay here." Kagome offered, it was harder not to want to please him than usual and after she was teleported it made resisting the urge nearly impossible.

"Kagome…are you sure you are all right? The gate could be getting to you; you are less perceptive than usual." Sestran nodded to the table. There were already plates in front of them. Kagome blinked curiously at the vegetable curry in front of her. It was just what she was craving and thinking about making if the ingredients were here. Sestran had a plate in front of him as well. She blinked at it then looked back at him with a delighted, though surprised, expression.

"There have never been an exceptional amount of people living in the gate and it reacts to our needs in some minor areas. Is it so impressive?" Sestran seemed genuinely curious. Kagome doubted he'd ever attempted to cook before.

"Of course, you know how much I work to make curry when I do it at home? You know how many people wish they could just wave a hand and have whatever they wanted?" She picked up her fork and mixed some of the rice with the curry, taking a bite and closing her eyes. It tasted like it belonged in heaven, she opened back up her eyes after a moment to find a curious Sestran still looking at her.

"What?" Kagome asked after swallowing her bite. She could feel the flush rising in her face again. Suddenly thinking about how her chewing must seem a little like a mannerless cow compared to how the royal would eat.

"I don't think much about food. It is interesting to see how positively you react to it." Sestran answered.

"With food like this I think meals will be my favorite part of being here. You don't have a favorite food?" Kagome asked, she figured she was stuck here she might as well make conversation, it was better than staring and blushing like a preteen. Instead of looking at Sestran she watched her plate, still mixing curry with the rice.

"I always just have what I've seen others have. I don't eat often so perhaps it doesn't mean as much to me as many." Sestran commented thoughtfully. "I only eat once or twice a week."

"Still, food is important, I don't think I'd manage without milkshakes when I feel really down. Everyone has comfort food." Kagome replied with a shake of her head.

"I see no reason for it to be something to focus on." Sestran's reply was general, it was certainly not nearly as important to him as many. "I enjoy it well enough, but there are other things that are more important to me."

"Like the piano?" Kagome wasn't sure what else to suggest. "Do you have other hobbies?"

"When I have extra time I enjoy playing, though I paint sometimes as well. I have to keep my own records in the archive. I watch the other worlds, when there is a problem I keep the balance as best I can." Sestran explained thoughtfully. "That is when the gate is locked off. When it is not, I often circumvent my guards outside of the gate more than they are aware or would like but it is easier now than when I was Prince."

"Why is that?"

"Some things I'm better off not giving answers to. When we're done you should get some rest." He suggested, speaking between small bites of his meal.

"Oh?" Kagome looked around. "I can't really tell the time, is it late here?"

"Yes, for you it would be." Sestran nodded. "If you need something else to eat it should appear for you if you focus on it. Your room is down the hall on the right. I should return to my work now that I've had a little to eat."

"You don't sleep?" Kagome raised a brow. His plate was gone so she had no way of knowing how much he'd had.

"I do, but again not with the regularity that you do." Sestran answered her honestly as he got to his feet and pushed the chair in. "Rest well."

"I see. Well I guess that's convenient. Good night Sestran." Kagome nodded. Eating her meal quietly after that since he'd left. _"He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, and he doesn't have anyone else here. How does he stand it? Is he really just so different that he's telling the truth and he's fine with it?"_

Kagome finished her meal, it was tasty but she was full and couldn't keep eating. The plate vanished as she went to pick it up and that got her to perk a smile before she returned to her room. Changing into a pair of pajamas, Kagome was used to living out of her backpack. She closed her eyes and pictured tea, grinning some when she saw it on the table. She pulled out the spice given to her by Ukitake. A spoon appeared a moment later and she started blending some in with a smirk. The food just appearing whenever she wanted in the format she wanted she could really get used to. She sipped at the tea, glad that the spice seemed to take off some of the bitterness. She crawled into the canopy bed when she finished and noticed that once she dropped the curtain it was dark enough within that sleeping would be easier than she expected.

_"It's lovely here but I can't help but remember how forlorn Sestran looks sometimes beneath the cheerful exterior he puts off most of the time."_ Kagome thought to herself as she laid down to rest. The downright forlorn expression that had flickered across his face earlier that day when he'd wondered if his own child would kill him as he killed his father wouldn't leave her mind.

**Sestran…**

The King sighed as he appeared within the archive, suddenly quiet as speaking to himself seemed much less sane when there was another visitor within the gate. Closing it off again had been a difficult decision, given what he knew of Naraku, what Naraku had done to his mother…

_"It is not my place to get involved on a personal level. I barely knew my mother, she rots in hell for her trechery…."_ Sestran knew the justifications were needed. They helped him keep from getting involved himself. This was a threat to the gate, so he had to remain here regardless of what he would like to do. At the very least he could keep Kagome safe and allow the honor of the kill to Byakuya.

The Captain would eventually discover what he'd done when his mind was manipulated. When that happened there would be very little that could help him come to terms with those mistakes. Sestran hoped killing Naraku would be of some minor comfort whenever his memories fully returned. Still, there were further dangers, Naraku had taken a friend of Sesshomaru, he'd taken Rukia, he wanted the pair of them to come against him at the same time. There was little other reason to take the two women…

Sestran only agreed to take Kagome in after the other kidnappings and disappearances – soul reapers were turning up dead or missing and soul society was busy trying to catch whatever traitor was in their own midst while the rest of this morbid little play was going on.

This Naraku had a web of deceit so thick even Sestran was having difficulty seeing what lead where. Certainly it was a more dangerous opponent than he expected. Generally Sestran was the master when it came to manipulation but this was troublesome. He hadn't left the Gate before this, when it was clear he wanted to then. Now that Kagome was here and safe, the one subject that might get him to walk away was safe. So what game was Naraku playing? He clearly still had something in mind.

He leaned away from the wall disgustedly; he couldn't concentrate enough to work at more than a snail's pace. This was merely a waste of time. He needed a distraction to get his mind away from this plot. He knew just the thing…

**Kagome…**

Kagome was having trouble resting, between continued images of Byakuya stabbing her there were other nightmares that would haunt her the moment she really neared rest. She couldn't remember them, only that they were harrying her every attempt at sleep. She grit her teeth in frustration, at this point she was so tired after days of this she was more angry than frightened by any of the harrowing dreams she couldn't remember. So much for help sleeping…

A light touch on her forehead banished the negative energy curling through her mind and she opened her eyes to see a concerned stormy gaze looking at her, Sestran's hand was on her forehead as if checking for a temperature. Just that small contact seemed to remove all of the apprehensions she'd had until then, she reached up to hold onto his hand when he started to draw back not wanting to return to the discomfort just yet. She tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat when he offered her a gentle smile, closing her eyes again to help her not think about it.

"Are you all right? You're warm…you were crying out in your sleep." There was light concern in Sestran's voice though he allowed her to hold his hand against her forehead. Kagome could feel the mattress move as he sat next to her, feeling her cheeks.

"I'll be fine; I've just been having nightmares a lot…" Kagome muttered. She hoped he wouldn't press her for information; Sestran wasn't really someone she wanted to discuss her fears with when it came to Byakuya.

"I would have done more if it was possible Kagome…" There was a sad edge to his voice that got her to open her eyes again, but he wasn't looking at her. His misted gaze instead looking beyond the curtain he must have opened to sit on the edge of the. Kagome only then realized that he was actually guilty about not being able to do more…

She bit her lip; it was touching that he actually cared about her that much. Then she leaned over and started to kiss his hand, the distractions of his new presence and the tiredness were catching up to her or she'd of realized what a mistake that gesture was.

**End Chapter**

Less cliffy than most of my chapters I suppose. Still semi-cliffy XD, silly Kagome letting herself get all comfortable. I hope people still remember what her kissing Sestran means. Mostly drama's for this chapter. It gets better XD (well I think so anyway)

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ – Heh she did say Jaken didn't she? I'm over here grinning at all your plottings, it makes me smile. Yeah Sesshy and Byakuya aren't exactly best buds and this won't help. Sesshomaru is like 'you fail too much' XD. Poor Byakuya, it wasn't his fault…it'll be sad writing for him when he remembers. More grinning at your plottings but I figure I'll get an explosive review for this chapter and then definitely for 15. I still just hope it doesn't go all ( at that point. One chapter left until possible hate storm.

_RebornRose1992_ – LOL Glad you like it.


	15. Paradox

**Warning:** There is some pretty dark citrus and just dark themes in general in this chapter, I'd say it's one of the darkest concepts I've put into a fiction possibly ever for me. If you are okay with that keep reading, but you were warned…this is not fluffy or happy…

**Chapter Fifteen:** _**Paradox**_

"_I've been as far as you can go. I've learned a lot an now I know, your never gonna get me on the floor, again. I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again. Bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope your listenin. Haunt me, if you want me, but I'll warn you if you ever step to me…"_

_**-Thousand Foot Crunch 'Step to Me Lyrics'**_

**Heaven's Gate**

Sestran's skin was so soft, even as she kissed his hand she nuzzled in closer to him not wanting to let go of the comfort his touch offered. Some small piece of her was trying to warn her that there was something wrong with this but that part was rather insignificant just then.

Kissing a member of royal blood, like Sestran, was a show of deference, and older magic than she knew made it a rite, a symbol of offering one's will. The same magic that had thrust Byakuya into incredible sickness simply by unknowingly disobeying Sestran would now be leveled on the young girl nuzzling into the King's touch.

Why she hadn't given her service openly sooner she couldn't understand. It was so natural to be at his command; though he hadn't actually given her any orders yet. It felt like it was where she should be even though nothing had really changed physically. Byakuya had always described it in such a way she thought it would be painful. Instead, she felt complete somehow; as though she was fulfilled when until then she hadn't even realized how hollow she'd been.

"That was unexpected…" She'd rarely heard Sestran whisper, and his gentle tone drew her eyes to slide open yet again. Kagome's mouth was dry suddenly at the proximity of his face to hers. Given a close look at the churning clouds within his eyes, sparks played across their surface and she felt her abdomen tighten slightly. He was too attractive and she seriously was pondering closing the short distance between her lips and his. She'd already kissed him once, and the man was intoxicating…

_Byakuya…_

She shook her head then, her voice breaking as she protested. "No I ah…I take it back!"

"Quite an adorable objection, but belated, that is not how it works Kagome…" His voice was still deceptively light even though his hand had entwined fingers into hers and moved her left arm above her head, slowly sliding it beneath the pillow. Kagome swallowed trying to get some sort of control back to her thrumming heart and treacherous body. This isn't where her heart was even if the rest of her wanted to argue that given the warmth that he seemed to inspire in ever inch of her frame. Sestran had moved her second hand under the pillow as well, capturing both of her wrists with his right hand as his left fell lower to trace along her figure. "…though I'm surprised how easily you submit after all the grief of the past. I'm certain you'll be delighted to make up it though mmm?"

His free hand drifted to the first button of her pajama top. He was so graceful, even just the smallest motions of his hands seemed as though they could have been professionally choreographed. It was as though the buttons didn't have a chance, he had opened up the third before Kagome's muddled brain managed to puzzle out what was happening and her face turned red as he pushed the sides of her shirt open so he could look at her bare chest.

"S…s…stop…stop it…don't…" She started squirming. Some part of her was horrified simply because she must be so ugly to him when he was so perfect. The wiser part of her realized just what was intended and knew she had to stop it. His hand closed more tightly around her wrists and pressed them down into her mattress - then her body stopped. Silently, the smallest motion of command had forced her body to comply, it seemed even a quiet command was one her will was bound to. Kagome could only whimper slightly as he leaned down and kissed her belly, his short strands of golden hair tickling her chest and making her breath come more quickly.

"Kagome…" Her name came out as a low rumble, stormy eyes looking up at her as Sestran's lips trailed up from her belly toward her exposed chest. Clouds were gathering outside, the eternally sunny gate was starting to shadow. "…answer me honestly. With the way this makes you feel right here and now, not concerning yourself with the future or past…do you really want me to stop?"

He accented the question by trailing his teeth across her nipple and she could feel an ache that made her body shutter. Was seduction the best form of torment…before she could protest the command took root and she shook her head in a negative answer, unable to get words to form. Honestly? She was having trouble remembering how words were formed at all, she was so incredibly warm…and his lips seemed to only burn into her flesh, marking her somehow as his.

It was a blur of pain mixed with pleasure, somewhere in his ministrations her clothing had vanished along with his. Sestran had a more muscular chest than she expected but she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. She blinked as the world spun, she was on top of him, her legs straddling him though they hadn't had full on sex yet it was clear she was in a hair's breath of it and she froze.

An image of Byakuya reaching out to grab her, to rescue her from the agony of eternal torment entered her mind and her body stopped.

No…nonononononono this was wrong…why wouldn't her mouth listen and scream at him to stop this? She wanted to speak, to yell in protest, but all she could do was freeze. It was clear Sestran wasn't going to be to willing to cease, with her hips pressed against him she could clearly tell he wanted her.

"Kagome…" God he needed to stop saying her name…why did he keep doing that? It made her dizzy. She managed to remain still despite the fire his voice set off in her. Why was it so incredibly warm? The slightly sinister glint in his eyes made the lump in her throat impossible to swallow, she knew what he was going to say, the order he was going to give, but she couldn't make him not say it. "Stop thinking about Byakuya! Think about now, and take what your body yearns for."

"Sestran…" She suddenly wasn't certain why she was crying but the paradox was that the pain and pleasure washed the concern for the uncertain tears away.

Enigmatic bliss curled through her as he thrust into her, her body shivering as he held her, letting her hips only move slowly upward before repeating the motion. Nails dug into his chest with her arms now free, she wanted to move faster yet he seemed to have complete dominion over her body with nothing more than a well placed touch. He pulled her close as he sat up slightly, pillows appearing behind him at just the right angles…yet it was a lethargically delightful pace that had her trembling.

"Sestran…please…" She wasn't sure if she was asking him to stop or continue… the world seemed to quiver and she could vaguely hear a storm in the distance as their bodies became one. She couldn't focus though…at the moment nothing else seemed capable of mattering…

**The World of the Living**

Byakuya was looking out the window of his vehicle, a frown canting his lips downward as the city passed by outside. He had a bad feeling related to the entirety of this enemy and what was happening right now. The strange weather hadn't completely ceased and even know the storm brewing on the horizon was a reminder that Kagome was with Sestran.

Next to him in a briefcase was the information about demons that he'd gotten back, all current research from the twelfth squadron in regards to his enemy. There wasn't much information on the race at all, more or less specific members. Demons were not hollows, they were living creatures and unless they died and turned into hollows the soul reapers had no reason to bother them. There had been a rare run in now and again with members of their race more spiritually apt than others but overall they had become so secretive that the soul society thought they'd become extinct until the problem last year with Sesshomaru…

It didn't give Byakuya much to work with. As opposed to relying solely on the twelfth squadron he'd spent the past few days scouring his own family's extensive library and managed to get a better lead than the research department had offered. He supposed he shouldn't point out that he'd managed to find something in the Kuchiki records they had missed as they might want to commandeer his own family's archives. If it wasn't for Kagome he wouldn't have been able to recognize the name of the enemy at all; Naraku.

The scroll in question had been ancient and weathered; he had to treat the yellowed parchment with extreme care to avoid further damage and it was returned to it's place quickly after he'd copied the parts of it that he felt may be needed as a reference. Both things were in the briefcase, though the Captain figured he'd get even more information from Sesshomaru. The demon's manor was where Byakuya was currently headed, though it wasn't a visit he looked forward to there were more pressing concerns than getting along with the silver haired aristocrat.

The history he'd copied had been kept during a time when his great great grandfather had been in control around five to six-hundred years before. There weren't specifics, only that a mysterious creature named Naraku had been causing trouble for Midoriko…it didn't go anywhere else, the troubles with the demon stopped when Miroriko died defending Sestran…

Sestran had mentioned that this enemy would require a lot of time and effort but he hadn't described his personal knowledge of it during the meeting, and now Byakuya was left with this. Sestran was clever though, he had to now Byakuya would sniff out the information, particularly with his family's love for writing everything down. Still just before Kagome came in the day before Sestran had been acting strange for him…

_"You'll need to trust me in the coming weeks Byakuya…and I fear that will be tested…"_

It was so uncharacteristic of Sestran, did the enemy really have him that frazzled? Or was it all more a dance and show? Sestran was masterful at manipulating people into thinking what was needed and Byakuya didn't know if he should even try to guess what his king was planning. Still, Sestran could have done more to harm him when he'd turned temporarily against the soul society…and when he'd mentioned trust it wasn't an order. The young Prince seemed to be growing up quickly now that he'd taken his father's throne…Byakuya just hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him in choosing to listen to the his liege. He'd already decided he had to trust the King, otherwise he wouldn't have given him his wife to safeguard.

Once they arrived he got out of the car, leaving his driver to wait for him. It was a chill wind blowing today, not an omen he liked, too much was still unknown. What was Sestran up to? The weather was still too disturbed for Byakuya to believe the bizarre 'natural disasters' were only a coincidence. Something wasn't right and he had some measure of what now. If it bothered Byakuya that the creature had orchestrated turning him traitor he could only imagine what Sestran felt toward the man. Yet Sestran's hands were tied, the laws were very clear on how far he could become personally involved when there was a case that could threaten the safety of the gate. This thing had murdered his mother an all he could do was hide away…

Turning toward the building Byakuya reached up a hand to knock, waiting for a servant to answer the door. Much as he didn't like the demon, meeting with Sesshomaru had become a need for the soul society, they must work with him to finish a common enemy. The sooner this Naraku was ended the better it would be for all involved in the drama he left in his wake.

Byakuya still knew he wasn't being told everything about that week he was under the strange spell, so he couldn't even grasp just how far this Naraku's sins might go. When he'd asked about what happened during the loss of his memory, what had been altered that he wasn't being told, the King had told him it was in his best interest to leave it unremembered. As curious as the Captain was, he knew such advice would not come lightly…still he couldn't help but want to know what he had done. How could he atone for a mistake if he didn't know what that mistake was?

Killing Naraku was the only way he knew how to start the process of penance. If he had to work with the demon Sesshomaru to accomplish that, then that is what the Kuchiki clan leader would do. He followed a servant into a half destroyed office where the silver haired man sat, the destructed appearance of his home a reminder that Byakuya and Sestran weren't the only two men with reason to hate this new enemy.

"Let's trade information." Sesshomaru started, polite if cool, while the demon lord had no love for the Captain in front of him, he too understood clearly the need to end Naraku. At least for the moment he could let his distaste for the spiritual vermin pass, he needed them to see reliably if Naraku was only a spirit now… "Tell me what you know and I'll fill in with those things I have tracked down."

**Heaven's Gate**

Sestran drew his hand away from Kagome as she went to kiss him, a golden brow perking at the girl. Kagome's eyes were shut again, her body moving slowly as one of her arms raised above her head. She was feverish…and he had simply reacted. He knew well what that kiss would have meant, the way her will would become bound thanks to the ancient magic that surrounded his bloodline. He supposed it would have been easier if he'd of let it happen, but it just…felt wrong to subdue her while she was ill.

"No…I ah…I take it back." She murmured, making it clear she was not coherent at all. Her other arm raised and slipped under her pillow, her body squirming as she lay there, completely lost in whatever it was she was seeing. Sestran didn't have incredible experience in the manner in which humans slept but this was clearly abnormal. It was somewhat embarrassing to see her like this.

"Kagome?" he said. Hoping her name perhaps he could draw her out of her dream but her body still squirmed…it seemed she was only growing more disturbed as time went on.

"S…s…s…stop…don't." She murmured before she whimpered her face suddenly much more red than it had been a moment before. Sestran reached a hand to touch her shoulder and the heat of her was intense. Her body squirmed another moment before it tensed but remained still. Sestran grit his teeth, it was clear she was dreaming and given the fearfulness in her voice he assumed it was more a nightmare. With her this warm it couldn't be good for her system.

"Kagome?" He tried again, his voice louder this time, reaching down to shake her shoulders in hopes to wake her. It was becoming fairly clear what her dream was about…given the way in which she moved, how she sounded. Something horrible was happening to her even if it wasn't real; it was a sickening thought. He couldn't just leave her in that sort of a nightmare… "Kagome! Wake up!"

He could see tears under her eyes but his shaking her wasn't drawing her out of the hallucination and he sighed, drawing away, her body flailed a little as though it couldn't quite keep up with whatever the fever was doing to her.

His loyalty to her desire to remain free of his will was suddenly a mistake – she would have woken at the command if he'd allowed her to kiss his hand. He'd of been able to stop this instead of just sitting here watching her suffer. Perhaps he could still…

"Sestran…" The leader froze at his name…Kagome's voice was such a paradox of emotion with just those two syllables that it gave him a moment of pause as his brain snapped all the pieces together. He was next to her bag then, it's contents were on the floor with only the bag of 'tea' and the note in his hands. Sestran's teeth gritted, Kagome was too trusting…Ukitake hadn't been in the mortal world. Deception and poison, it reeked of Naraku… not only had Sestran been outplayed…it was in the worst way imaginable. He was powerless to help her until the poison ran its course she wouldn't wake and when she did he couldn't know what she recognized as fake or reality…

"Sestran…please..." Kagome's voice was somewhere between fear and hypnotized…her pleading confused.

The double doors of the balcony crashed open with the sudden intensity of the wind; the glass shattering to the floor from the force of impact. Heaven's Gate was thrust into darkness as golf-ball sized hail started to rain onto the roofs of the palace and snow curled into the room as the temperature dropped and mist curled across the floor. Lighting curled in multiple bolts as it raced in a nearly impossible to follow rate across the sky. It's appearance so frequent the clouds interrupting the sun still didn't hinder visibility. Thunder echoed in a cacophonous chorus to the hateful storm. Electricity danced between Sestran's eyes and golden strands of his hair lifted from the static. His hand crushed the bag that had been given to Kagome and it caught fire, consumed by the white flames before it even got to the floor. The room started to tremble, cracks breaking along the marble of the floor, the earthquake started even as he shook with rage.

_How…**'DARE'**…he…_

**End Chapter**

Whew, that was both incredibly difficult to write and yet I loved working on that last paragraph. Something about angry Sestran makes me shiver…so fun to write…poor Kagome…

_-Aura_

_P.S._ SO Much of the Step to Me song helped inspire parts of this chapter once I got the original concept in place. So many of the lyrics fit different parts of the chapter…and it pretty much defines Sestran at this point…he's so not happy…

To my reviewers:

_Kakashixangela_ – Yeah I had a lot of things worked out in a general outline stage so it made getting them finished up easier. Though this was my last detailed out chapter so likely it'll be a break after this one for a little while at least.

_Tohru78_ – And updated. ; )

_Sugar0o_ – LOL yeah, well, I'm waiting for the hate storm to begin (and I don't mean Sestran). I feel bad about what I did to my own characters this chapter…mostly Sestran, his trying to be a nice guy got him a karmic backhand.

_RebornRose1992_ – Yes, there is definitely a lot of drama XD…


	16. Pawns and Kings

**Chapter Sixteen: ** _**Pawns and Kings**_

"_We are all kings and pawns and emperors and fools."_

**-Alexander Dumas, _The Count of Monte-Cristo_**

_**The world of the Living – Rin and Miroku**_

"We have a leak, Naraku needs to tell his insurance guy to get the ceiling repaired." Rin muttered from where she was leaning back to back with Miroku in the center of cell where they'd been placed.

"Rin, this is serious." Miroku commented. Generally he didn't mind light hearted banter but Naraku being back was something that shook the monk to his core. For all the ways he was frightened of Sesshomaru, the demon lord didn't come close to the terror Naraku had forced him to endure since he was only a child. "We need to figure out a way out of here…"

"We will be fine." Rin retorted with perfect confidence. "I just don't think we should stay here again, the ambience is dark and the bedding is like a rock."

"Rin…" Miroku went to turn around and found Rin's finger on his lips before he could raise his voice to her. She was smiling at him lightly, like she totally believed that everything would be perfectly all right.

"Lord Sesshomaru will save us. He always comes for me." Rin said it with a small shrug afterward, it was fact as long as his betrothed was concerned. "He'll get here, we just have to wait Miroku. When he arrives he'll figure out a way for us to leave without setting off Naraku's curse."

"Naraku was an opponent even Sesshomaru had trouble with Rin. I know you were still a child during the last battle but we barely defeated him." Miroku replied. "I know you want to believe in Sesshomaru, you know I think he's strong too but we have to be concerned about ourselves too. If Naraku put us here there's some deeper reasoning to it than just to bide time. He has a plan of some kind Rin."

"That's all the more reason to bide our time," She retorted, squeezing his hand with one of hers. "He'll expect one of us to try to get that key of his, and we don't even know if what he said is true…the key could open nothing or get sucked into the wind tunnel, or one of us could suck up the other one. I don't see any prayer beads here do you? Last I checked you don't carry them anymore."

"Apparently I should." Miroku returned. "I don't trust this Rin. There's something going on beyond us or Sesshomaru I think. Naraku hated Kagome too, he tried to curse her when we finally killed him. Not to mention…"

"Shhhh." Rin's finger settled over Miroku's lips. "We'll be fine. You can't dwell on it, Kagome is a big girl. She can take care of herself, and she has Byakuya back and he can help her. I'm worried about you right now."

Miroku smiled lightly, a little sadly, as he considered the grimm options. He didn't want to mention everything to his optimistic Rin, he'd rather her remain unstressed. For now at least she was right, they could still afford to wait. He turned around and pinned her to the ground suddenly, grinning at her.

"Oh, well that's a change. Even kidnapped and in leaking accommodations you want to do this now?" Rin asked, though she sounded more playful than surprised.

"You did tell me to take my mind off of it." Miroku whispered.

His lips pressed against hers in a deep embrace.

_**The World of the Living – A Warehouse –**_

The ambigious blonde shook out drops of water from his hair as he ducked into the building and forced the door shut against the winds picking up outside. More drops colored the concrete as he closed and shook his umbrella, frowning at the cacophony created by the downpour meeting the metal roof. His lips canted with displeasure when he spotted the outline of his temporary boss near one of the corners when there was a flash of lightning. Sampson was fairly sure he spotted blood on Arach's sleeves and hands. The old creep probably loved this…

"Must we meet here just now?" Sampson raised his voice so he could be heard. There was a slight pout to his pitch that made his words come out at just short of a whine. "I ruined my new shoes watching over here in this weather. Clearly you could have gloated about your plan over the phone as opposed to us screaming at each other in this dusty broken down…headquarters or whatever you use it for."

"I don't generally care for storms either but I couldn't leave our guests alone." Naraku nodded to a pair of chairs with Souta and Rukia tied to them. Both of them had chins resting on their chests as they were unconscious, hands and feet were tied, they were gagged but not blindfolded.

"I don't know why you didn't just shove them in the cave with the other hostages." Sampson retorted. "If they get away then they'll have two of our already limited locations to work within. They're already looking for you."

Naraku shrugged, clearly unconcerned. "They could be watching us right now, the only one that could see us has no way to contact the world and mention our plans to those enemies we need worry about. Not while we're a threat to their precious Gate."

"What do you want Arach?" the blonde was pouting as he looked at the water sprinkles on his sleeves as though they were horrible stains. "I already gave you your report. The students have no idea who I am or where you are. Not that they seem all that well informed to begin with."

"I have a job for you of course. Here." Naraku replied, smiling lightly as he held out a mirror to the shapeshifter. "Kanna unfortunately remembered more of her original form than I hoped and I had to remove her. That means I'll require you for the portion of the job that was originally hers. Don't worry, she already filled the mirror with what you'll need"

Sampson narrowed his eyes, he didn't like changes from original plans, they were dangerous, they certainly got people killed and this man clearly had no problems killing his own members. He didn't reach to take the mirror. "We agreed no more changes to plan."

"If it was possible, now a change has to be made. Therefore, it wasn't possible." Naraku said mildly. "This will Mark you with the spiritual signature of your target, Kanna already shifted the spiritual energy of the woman into it, you'll need to take her blade and wear it yourself but otherwise you should have whatever you require. I wasn't certain if there is a certain piece of your targets you imbibe to look closer than others."

Shapechangers adopted forms fully when they ate a piece of the person whose form they meant to take, it didn't take much only a few cells. In desperate situations Sampson had licked clothing belonging to an intended target and gotten enough to transform. Having the target in the same room with him?

"There is little doubt I can create a perfect copy, but what exactly is the point of replacing Rukia Kuchiki? She's not a seated position, she's not even all that involved in her brother's life if the rumor's are true." Sampson replied. "If you meant to have your psychopathic albino do it what you have in mind couldn't be long or involved."

Thunder crashed for a long while, the only thing louder than the sheets of rain against the tin above them. Several flashes lit the mostly empty space for a short few seconds before it returned to shadows. Naraku was smiling at him like a Cheshire cat and Sampson wasn't feeling all too much like Alice.

"I hate storms most of the time you know." The spider commented in a clear avoidance of the topic. "They can completely sunder the most delicately laid plans. History can be turned if the weather decides to make an unexpected visit. Nations, wars, lives, are all constantly destroyed by the chaos inherent in nature."

"You're a real poet…I'd ask you for a reading but you're ignoring my question. What do you want me to do as Rukia?" The shapeshifter pushed rudely.

There was a flash of anger in crimson eyes at the insubordination but Naraku returned to the topic with a small smile. "I want you to fight me with them, get on their side. I'll be giving you something else that I want you to use when the time is right. We'll discuss specific directions but this is something that will take at least a week, possibly two. I expect them to come to the rescue tomorrow night however with the information I'd made sure would be leaked. You should start to get into character."

"Fine fine, but you certainly chose a poor enemy if you hate storms." Sampson said in amusement. He liked taking the option to annoy Naraku when it arose. "It'll be like this for a while if the rumors are true."

"I didn't say I always hate them. This one wasn't chaos at all, I planned for it to last quite a while. I'll brief you as you prepare." Naraku retorted with a motion at the unconscious soul reaper.

_**A Day Later - Sesshomaru's Estate - Byakuya**_

Byakuya was frowning as he looked out the window; he and Sesshomaru had traded information for a long while. The demon lord knew much of Naraku back in the age where Sestran's mother had been killed by the creature. It had taken a long while to go over things, more than a single day and sadly the soul society wasn't any closer to tracking down Rukia's spiritual signature. They were discussing more possibilities when his makeshift ally was called off for some sort of demon business.

Byakuya was having a hard time concentrating on what he'd learned though, the lightning curling across the sky along with the hail that had started shortly after the demon left his office was distracting from the present issue to say the least. He was more than a little concerned for his sister, the one he'd promised he'd protect, but there were certainly more things on his mind.

Aside from his memory issue, that would have to unfortunately wait. They seemed no closer to finding the people that he had come to the mortal world to find. Then the weather, it had been storming for nearly twenty four hours. While he had no way of knowing for certain the weather was the result of Sestran it didn't take a genius to guess. Even Sesshomaru had asked if their leader was the cause, this sort of weather was less than common for this time of year. Given all he knew, the sixth squad Captain believed that there had to be something seriously effecting Sestran's emotions.

If Kagome wasn't currently inside the gate it might have amused him on some level that something had so greatly frustrated the King. With his bride in the Gate as well, Byakuya was concerned that Sestran had finally lost his temper with her or something had gone horribly wrong. The weather had been off before then however, so he had to hope it was unrelated to those possibilities.

Another long curl of lightning cut into a tree with a massive bang, he could see a small fire but with the downpour it was already dying out. It was barely more than two hundred feet away from the window of the demon's office. He closed his eyes, knowing that it did him no good to focus on what or wasn't happening within the Gate. The sooner they resolved the problem that was Naraku the quicker he could find out.

Thankfully Sesshomaru had been at least coldly polite, so Byakuya could return that same effort much as he'd rather not. Apparently he owed the irritating creature much and he wouldn't let the beasts barely passable manners detract from his own.

Speaking of the beast: Where had Sesshomaru gone exactly? Perhaps the talk with other demons would relate in a breakthrough for their search. Kagome always possessed such incredible respect for this creature, would he be able to pull through this time and find the member of his race causing the problems?

The sooner the better, there was no other way to consider this issue. It would hardly be over when Naraku was dead, Kagome had been right that they had much to discuss. She needed to tell him what had happened that he couldn't remember in greater detail. He was supposed to be the one protecting her…leaving her in Sestran's care hadn't done anything to aid his already wounded pride; or his growing paranoia.

The raised angry voice of the demon lord outside the room drew him out of his thoughts and he started walking that way, uncertain if there was some sort of commotion his presence might require. When he arrived in the foyer he saw a long slash in one of the walls and a man with light brown hair holding his arm where it was bleeding but apparently still attached.

Byakuya only needed to take a moment to reach out his senses and the energy around Sesshomaru was at least louder than the storm for now. The man in the demon's entry way started to speak but the Captain was gone. If Sesshomaru was so angry he'd attack his own home Byakuya could only assume he'd learned the location of the other miko he cared for. It was good to see that Sesshomaru wasn't always without emotion after all.

_**Nondescript Cave in the Mortal World – Rin and Miroku**_

"Stop it Miroku!" Rin pushed the monk down and any time other than the situation they were in she probably would have laughed at the absurdly of fighting in a pool. "Think about it Miroku. You don't have your prayer beads, if you push me outside the circle and the wind tunnel does appear on your hand you'd just suck up everything here anyway. We have no way to stop it."

"Rin…" Miroku was looking at her in surprise that she pushed him down. She'd misread his intentions but just nodded slowly. It was better if she didn't know what he was actually planning. "…you're right. The key could have moved or floated anywhere anyway."

"There see, have to be logical, it's only up to our waists, the rain's bound to stop soon and even if it doesn't Sesshomaru will come for me. You have to believe me and quit being paranoid. Naraku will lose in the end just like last time." Rin helped Miroku to stand flat on his feet again. It was getting quite deep, waist had passed Rin an hour ago. She was much shorter than Miroku and up to her chest in the water that continue to pour down from somewhere beyond their vision into the part of the cave where they were being held.

"I'll try." Miroku said with a nod, pulling her close and kissing her forehead…they had at least another hour at this rate. He was going to hold her until he was worried she wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

Part of the ceiling broke…more water started to pour in…perhaps he wouldn't even have an hour…he was being selfish.

"It will be fine." Rin said, cupping his cheeks with her hands. Pulling his face down to look at her instead of the slowly caving in ceiling and water that threatened to drown them. Still so innocent despite all the torment she'd been through she completely believed that Sesshomaru would get to her in time. Miroku wasn't sure how she managed that, he laughed at her and took her hands. More of the roof was falling in, they wouldn't have time for much else. Perhaps she knew what was going to happen and was just brave enough to assume it was okay as long as they were together.

"Don't ever change Rin, I love you just as you are." He choked up slightly despite himself and Rin was offering a concerned look just as he pulled hard on the chain that connected them. He didn't need to pull her far or keep her under water long. Just long enough to get outside the circle himself…

_**Heaven's Gate – Sestran**_

Clouds still brewed around the castle inside the Gate itself. Sestran had rarely seen weather touch this place even when he was troubled and now it was a task to keep it from causing further damage all while remaining angry. It was a dangerous balancing act in the middle of a hurricane.

The castle itself had a huge crack running through its base that made it look like someone had reached down to cut it into halves. The way a child might mark off a room with tape to say with side was theirs. The Gate was attempting to repair the damage but continued tremors after the original outburst were making it impossible.

Kagome's condition wasn't changing, she wasn't growing worse but she certainly wasn't growing better. She had taken to a series of behaviors that had become somewhat predictable. She would start out twitching and mumbling as though she was waking, then beg and plead often incoherently before starting to sweat profusely. Finally she would seize for a few minutes before she passed out again. About an hour later the whole process would start over again.

It was the moment's when she muttered his name that Sestran couldn't take, he'd long since retreated from her room since she was beyond waking.

It didn't make it hard to stay angry, it made it exceptionally difficult to control the rage to the point that it didn't start to disintegrate the space around him. The whole realm would react to the anger boiling inside the Gate's ruler.

King of the Soul Society and Sestran was forced to watch through a damn crystal ball while Naraku pulled all the strings. While his only friend in the world lay in poisoned feverish torment and he couldn't do a damn thing but wait for his only counter to take place. If he did anything else the spider would alter, for now Naraku assumed that he was right on course and Sestran couldn't do anything to stop that. Kagome's friends would have to take care of themselves, he had to do his damn job…

"Mmm…no…I do…can't…please…" She was starting to mutter and twitch, again. It made his current task of watching things through the orb unfold more impossible than usual. "Sestran."

As she muttered his name the orb he used to watch the world tumbled to black clouds, lightning flowing from his eyes into it though it didn't react to such a charge. The generally graceful ruler threw up his hand in a mixed twitch/flail and the door to her room slammed firmly closed. At least it would further muffle the noise when she reached the point in her fevers cycle that she started crying again and begging her tormenter to stop…

_"You could stop it. There are a few ways you could make her wake up...you could make her forget, the pain would end. She could be happy…"_ The small voice in his head he'd started to consider the enemy. The temptation that could destroy them all…

"I know all too well where the road of good intentions leads." Sestran reminded himself, gritting his teeth. At least it made it easy for him to stay angry, and that was the one thing he meant to do. He had no intention of this storm being smothered by anything but the destruction of this Naraku. He'd already programmed the creature's final fate; that had been what he'd spent yesterday working on. All he had to do now was make sure the spider was squished.

Kagome's sobs started…wind tore up a tree from the gardens and it took off part of the fountain inside before it flew up and planted itself several inches into the marble wall of his room.

The damn spider needed Sestran to release Kagome. He gripped his hands and refocused his gaze on the orb, ignoring the cries from Kagome. Naraku assumed that all around him were pawns…had he forgotten that Sestran was a King?

**End Chapter**

Yay I updated! It took me a long time to get back into this. I wanted to work on it in honor of Byakuya only being in a coma and not dead. Should be more Byakuya and Kagome again next chapter, sadly not together but both should make an appearance again at least! There are still evil things Naraku is up to before you'll see them together again.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Ason21_ – Thanks for the update or I probably wouldn't have slaved over finally getting this into a readable format today.

_Priestess Mia_ – Oh you should still be concerned. There are a lot of plot twists to come yet. Glad you are enjoying it though and that someone else likes Sestran than me. Poor guy.

_Kisa_ – I'm still pissed that he got pwned like a newb.

_ShadowFoxDemon_ – Not really soon but at all is still good!

_RebornRose1992_ – XD

_Neo-Crystal_ – Yes she only thinks she has and is now having issues as far as nightmares/dreams go. Sesshomaru doesn't appear to be the one willing to point out to Byakuya what he did. Sorry my update took so long.

_Sugar0o_ – I hope I get some love for finally updating! Maybe I should have broke the last chapter into two parts so you'd of been all Sestran hate til you learned he didn't actually do it XD. Far as evil being murdered…not quite yet.

_Tohru78_ – Yeah not really good times for Kagome.


	17. Uexpected Checkmate

**Chapter Seventeen:** _Unexpected Checkmate_

"_You have to have the fighting spirit. You have to force moves and take chances."_

_**-Bobby Fisher**_

_**The World of the Living – Rin/Miroku**_

As Miroku fell past the area where the line had been into the water he expected at any moment the calm of the underwater area to be stolen by a sudden vacuum when the wind tunnel appeared on Rin. It would undoubtedly draw him in as well but it should take enough of the water that she could survive. It was her best chance.

What he got was the last thing he expected; nothing, he was tugged out of the water roughly by his petite but strong wife, the glare on her face promising a fate worse than death for his sacrificial attitude. "The water destroyed the spell I think…we need to get out of here. This way."

Miroku grit his teeth as he realized it. Naraku had been playing them the entire time, there wasn't a spell at all. The demon knew they wouldn't call his bluff until it was dire. He'd planned this…they'd waited in the water until the last moments…they would both drown because they didn't try to leave his little false trap. The ceiling was still pouring in more of the water; they had likely only a minute before the whole cave would be full and they had no idea as to where the exit might be.

He followed Rin, he didn't have it in him to tell her they likely had no chance of escape…he was glad he at least got to hold onto her in these final moments, he'd experienced worse deaths…

_**The World of the Living – Warehouse District**_

Byakuya came to a pause only a few feet from where Sesshomaru had ceased to run, silent to all but the demon lord who wasn't even looking at him. He was eyeing over one of the many warehouses in the district where they had come to a pause. The golden gaze couldn't see the structure well thanks to the storm. The water was already soaking his hair, clothes, and the fur of his tail though he'd only been paused a few moments. The alley was becoming a shallow river running off toward the ocean. It was the unnaturally frequent lightning that allowed the pair of warriors any vision.

"You're sister and brother in law are here…" Sesshomaru stated then, looking back at Byakuya. "There is Naraku's scent as well. I don't know what's inside but I cannot stay, Rin is still in danger…she is near here."

Sesshomaru could tell the spirit vermin was about to ask a question when he vanished again, transforming into a ball of light to make his trip faster, he could only hope that he wouldn't be late. If it hadn't been for the fact Souta was with the spirit vermin an he could expect the irritable creature to save him there wouldn't have been a pause.

Byakuya was soaked through in those few moments it took to be told where Rukia was before the demon vanished in a ball of light. He hadn't seen that particular ability before but the captain didn't have time to waste considering Sesshomaru's capabilities. He had to push forward for Rukia's sake…he reached down to open the door, coming into the cacophonous building and frowning as he saw the petite form of his sister tied back to back with his brother in law; Souta. They were about the same height and could have been mistaken easily for something else.

Moving in a flash next to them he cut the bonds free, Souta slid into a slump and Rukia started as she began to slip, her eyes widening as though waking. Hands moving to pull the gag out of her mouth immediately. The Captain didn't have time to linger, turning slightly and canting his wrist so his zanpaktou blocked a black blade forming out of the shadow.

"Here I didn't think that you were going to make it." Naraku drawled as he stepped from a corner of the shadowed room. "I imagine Sesshomaru will be much too late for Rin...the pair waited much too long to cross the barrier. Fear is a useful tool; it manipulates even the souls of gods with such ease."

Naraku paused, jumping away as the soul reaper touched to the ground behind him. Several strands of black hair were left floating to the floor as he backed away with a laugh. "A lot of aggression for a man that is supposedly so in control of himself; I wonder if you realize how little you are actually in control of. Did they even tell you about that week you lost?"

"It matters not; you will be reduced to an unrecognizable form by my blade." Byakuya returned, bringing his sword in front of him. "Shatter, Senbonzakura…"

The sword had just taken on a glow when it was covered by ice and the soul reaper was forced backward by a spell that slammed into his side. "Rukia?"

His sister was frowning at him from where her arms were still in front of her, Blue Fire…it was one of her favorite spells. Had he done something to mentally control her then?

"Now, now, let's keep this civil shall we? I'd hate to break her mind. It's already so deliciously fragile after all the abuse you put on her. Perhaps that's just a part of who you are as a noble to abuse those closest to you." Naraku drawled in amusement as Byakuya's blade finally broke through the ice and the pink petals curled in a lazy circle around him.

Rukia hadn't answered him, she had a distant expression and seemed as though she wasn't actually hearing or seeing what was happening. She was some sort of puppet, similar to the time he'd fought the unworthy arrancar in Heuco Mundo. She ran toward him and he raised a hand, prepared to cast a binding kido.

"Remember, Kuchiki Byakuya…" Naraku remarked, and the captain found his body freezing momentarily as the mental block vanished at the demon's words.

_**The World of the Living – Miroku/Rin**_

His lungs burned, they longed for air more than he knew he'd be capable of, they'd managed to stop twice as they tried to flee from this infernal cave but the pockets of air had been small and things were continuing to fill. This time he wasn't sure they'd reach another one, both were slowing down as their bodies wore out from the constant work out of swimming underwater.

They'd stopped moving, he wondered idly if Rin found something but then realized she was starting to sink and as much as he wanted to panic his blurred mind couldn't quite manage it. Then he finally felt a tug of pressure as the water started to vanish quickly he had just enough mind to grab and hold onto his wife for dear life, some sort of vacuum had started to take in the water, and he wasn't sure if perhaps a wind tunnel hadn't appeared somewhere.

He heard Rin coughing and gasping for air a moment before he did, still soaked to the bone, every part of his skin wrinkled from the extended period in the water. Rin looked much the same. It was the silver hair he recognized a moment later…and he had to laugh between the bought of trying to evacuate water from his lungs. He'd never hear the end of how Sesshomaru did always come to her rescue, or the hell she was going to give him for being willing to sacrifice his own life for hers.

It wasn't much for his pride that Sesshomaru lifted him up with one arm and put him over the shoulder Rin wasn't already occupying. Still, it was a lot better end to the day than it could have been. Miroku found himself joining Rin in unconsciousness a moment later.

Water was already starting to fill back in the area at an extremely quick rate. The world blurred as Sesshomaru moved though, he didn't have time to check in on Byakuya. He was running for a , it was a lot better end to the day than it could have been. It was only a risky but worthwhile use of his zeido that allowed him to get to the pair of his wards in time, the otherworldly attack had functioned much in the same way Miroku had expected the wind tunnel too. It left points of space that the water was forced to fill and gave him the room to get to them and get out. It was somewhat luck that allowed Sesshomaru the chance to save them at all, something that ate at the demon lord. Luck was not a luxury he could rely on.

_**World of the Living – Byakuya**_

_"After I give this order, you will forget that it was given until such a time that a need for it activates." Sestran's voice was commanding, and the tone did not allow for argument without words even being uttered._

_The full weight of the King's presence was weighing down on Byakuya as the order took root the noble grit his teeth, irritated by the start of it but not protesting. Rarely had he seen Sestran push actual power into his commands. Doing it now, even if it was a manner Byakuya didn't agree with, meant this was incredibly serious for the leader._

"_Captain Byakuya Kuchiki; at some point your memory will return, if you are in the presence of Naraku. When this happens, as your king I order you to drop all hesitations, remove any obstacles, and annihilate him with every ounce of power that you can summon."_

The moment of pause didn't last; it was a split second and then Byakuya's voice continued with the incantation with a rare edge of fervor to his tone that was otherwise unheard of. "Bakudo number sixty-one: Rikujokoro."

Even as the shafts of light slammed into Rukia, he didn't waste time moving, her zanpaktou only inches from his flesh as his free hand released his own blade leaving it to drift to the floor. "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Time seemed to slow, the air thickening around them as he didn't limit an inch of his spiritual pressure. Cracks formed in the metal walls, parts of the ceiling sliding open to give the room patches where the water flowed inside, even as long pillar like blades rose from the ground around him. The serious expression on his face may as well have been a death sentence.

Despite the fact some part of him was utterly dismayed by the memory of what he'd done to Kagome there wasn't time to waste on lamenting those mistakes. Sestran had made certain of that…Byakuya's tiny smirk was a vicious one as the millions of petals burst into existence around him, the ceiling exploding away from the building and knocking metal into the heavy winds still gathered outside. The downpour seemed to fracture as the captain's reiatsu unleashed, even nature seemed wary of standing between him and the object of his displeasure. Senbonzakura was a salmon flurry of activity as it raced for the widened crimson eyes of Naraku. Apparently the demon had not predicted this instant and merciless reaction. He barely had a chance to open his mouth or step backward before the wave of pink engulfed him in a sphere, crushing an grinding at his flesh from every possible angle. More buildings around them exploded backward, but by no defense of Naraku's. It was the continued pressure as more and more parts of Senbonzakura continued to compress the area where his enemy had stood. Byakuya would make quite certain that this Naraku was left with no form to possibly be uncovered, he had no desire to resist the order.

On the contrary, for the first time since he'd bowed and kissed Sestran's hand, he was thankful for Sestran's meddling; he wanted nothing more than to unmake the unworthy creature before him.

_**Heaven's Gate**_

Sestran's own smile was anything but celestial as he watched the destruction of Naraku through the orb he used to watch other worlds, with a small wave the scene changed and he watched personally as Naraku's soul appeared within one of the lowest levels of hell, freezing even as he started to realize where he really was. The cell had been particularly prepared by Sestran, it would trap the demon's soul in the utter torment of those final moments of his death, he would relive being unmade cell by cell with Byakuya's Senbonzakura for all eternity…Sestran altered the area so no one could get in or out without his personally reattaching some sort of entrance…he'd crafted a nice personal hell of about five seconds replayed for Naraku.

He waved the crystal back to it's normal stormy coloring, as much as he'd like to consider this the end of Naraku's threat, the damage he'd done reached beyond his death and punishment. Cruel as it may seem, Sestran had to rest before he could research more into what had happened to Kagome. It was the one part of the game where he'd been outplayed and he wasn't sure if in the end he might still lose.

**End Chapter**

Whee, Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers. Angry (and ironically thankful ; ) ) Byakuya, white knight Sesshomaru, clever Sestran, no appearance from Kagome this chapter but she'll be back, she is one of the main leads and all.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: 

_Priestess Mia_ – Yeah, I try to do these things when I get time and my muse isn't being fickle.

_Neo-Crystal_ – Not nearly as long of a wait, and a Thanksgiving post! I thought it would be nice! Sestran is definitely not pleased, and clearly had plots of his own going when he sent Byakuya back into the world.

_Tohru78_ – Yeah Sestran isn't doing too well these days.


	18. And Back Again

**Chapter Eighteen: _And Back Again…_**

"_If you want to forget something or someone, never hate it, or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate."_

_**-C. Joybell C.**_

Sleep, the black oblivion of rest wasn't quite the same for Sestran as it would be for a normal human or a soul reaper. When he rested his unconsciousness monitored for any overt issues in the various realms, for he overlooked all of them for as much as others would prefer to imply they were the rulers of any particular dimension. When he rested he didn't dream except for very rarely, his body and mind used every millisecond to regenerate before he would have to deal with forces beyond those most would ever come close to comprehending.

It was similar enough that even he never saw reason to call it anything else, so sleep had been what it had come to be known as. Some people might be surprised but in the mortal world their various great spirits, often rested. The often proclaimed great Christian 'God' had rested in there own holy book on the last 'day of creation'. All living things required periods of down time if they were to continue to function; Sestran was not an exception to that.

His rest also was almost like a short hibernation, where his body and mind slowed to a pace needed only to retain basic function. Some might call him a 'deep sleeper' for many times during his hours of meditation he wouldn't notice what happened with his form unless it was moved harshly or attacked. When his father had slept it was a time he'd always sent Sestran away from the palace for as it made him vulnerable. Sestran hadn't thought on that as much as he supposed he should have for when he finished his full cycle something was amiss.

There was a slight pressure and a greater warmth than he was accustomed to upon waking, a short scan of spiritual surroundings only left him more stunned. Opening his eyes as he attempted to groggily take in the alterations to what had become a ritual of sleep. He found Kagome snuggled up close next to him with her head using one of his shoulders for a pillow. Sestran frowned at that, he had to remember to keep visitors out of the palace like his father did, though he doubted his father had feared women wanting a cuddle after mother died…

Judging from the warmth she'd been there at least an hour…though scanning the very basic memory his mind kept during such times he saw her laying next to him and petting his hair for a while before she went to sleep. _"At least she didn't attempt anything inappropriate…"_

He had been alone for centuries and he was relieved that the first woman to crawl into his bed hadn't made further advances. If his position wasn't so precarious he might laugh at himself. Naraku was dead but the others hadn't yet discovered the copy of Rukia and until they did he was loathe to open the gate. Something in his paranoid mind was telling him to be patient in case more things he couldn't know about were still laying in wait. Kagome had described Naraku as the most manipulative thing she'd ever seen; Sestran assumed she meant other than himself.

Of course, if he moved now it might wake her, and as it was he wasn't sure what she would remember and how she would feel. Did she absolutely have to crawl into his bed while he was resting? How unfortunate, no wonder Byakuya was so against marrying her at first, it must have seemed to him like she was a loose woman if she had reacted to him in this manner.

_"Perhaps this is what Kyoraku meant about wanting to chew off his arm that time…"_ Sestran thought idly, steadily coming back to wakefulness as he thought as to how to get out of this unexpected situation. He didn't want to risk her kissing him and him being forced to deal with the consequences if she did wake sooner or later. Better if she wasn't here when she regained consciousness at all.

He pushed her arm and Kagome vanished, he heard her squeal of surprise as she fell the few inches from where he displaced her in space to her mattress. Unaware he would likely be the envy of playboys everywhere with such an ability he shifted and stood, his clothes and hair straightening as any sort of dirt simply slid away from him. His bed made itself as he stood; Sestran need not concern himself with such mundane chores. He walked out and instead of heading to the archive he settled outside his door in the grand hall. It concerned him not knowing what Kagome would be like when she came back out now that her fever was over. Clearly, she was finally awake so the poison had run it's course…

"Sestran?" Her voice lacked its usual contempt; instead it had a rare apologetic quality. The ruler had to admit that wasn't a bad sound, though he doubted it was one he'd hear incredibly often. The question that followed shocked him. "Are you angry with me?"

"No…of course not, why would I be angry with you Kagome? You've been having nightmares the past day and a half; you've had an incredible fever. Are you all right? Do you not remember them?" He certainly hoped she wouldn't, though he had a sinking feeling there was more to this since she'd been so apt for a cuddle.

"Are you all right?" Kagome reflecting his question with a frown, coming across the hall to him though she was less than fully dressed in the skimpy nightgown. Why did she sleep in something so revealing? She'd been in jeans and a shirt when he'd left her in the room the day before…she put her hands on his cheeks then his forehead. "Did Naraku get to you somehow?"

Her eyes were full of concern, there wasn't the slightest hint of mistrust, Sestran grit his teeth and took a few steps away from her. Shaking his head to clear it, this was his friend, not more than that… "Kagome, Naraku got to you not me. After I brought you here you took a powder in a tea, it was with a note that you thought Ukitake left. You've been having…bad dreams since then. It was a poison."

"That's not funny Sestran." There was some of the edge he was used to hearing from her. At least her personality didn't seem to have been completely erased but the alteration to her personality was still disheartening. "If I did something to make you angry you could at least tell me instead of making up stories about it. Particularly when things have been so nice…why won't you just be honest with me? I know it's hard for you with how poorly your family treated you but you have to learn to trust me. Please tell me Naraku hasn't gotten to you somehow, you said we'd be locked away here to protect us from him."

"Kagome…what do you think happened the past few days…?" Sestran's usual confidence wasn't completely gone, that would take much more than this, though it was steadily transforming into a little confusion. What could she have seen in a dream that would alter her perceptions of reality so much when she woke?

She seemed to be paying close attention and he schooled his expression but it was so late that she'd already walked up to him again. As opposed to the gruff exterior he was used to her trying to throw in his face he found moisture in her eyes. "Sestran…whatever he did we can fix it…I came here to be with you. Not just because of Naraku, I love you…you love me too don't you?"

"KAGOME!" Sestran pushed her back as she leaned in to kiss him, with a little more strength than he meant as she stumbled back onto the floor…his own shock softening when he saw her tears start to fall. "Kagome…you must stop…whatever you think we did…we didn't. You're married to Byakuya."

"What?" Her voice broke as she stared up at him; she seemed to want so much to look away, to hide her tears. Yet she was unable to glance away from him, his presence was greater than usual because of his emotional disturbance. "…who? …the warrior in the court squads? No Sestran, please listen to me…you brought me here cause of Naraku. He killed your mother, you were afraid he'd kill me too, remember? Please remember, I'm sorry, if I made you angry I'll fix it. I promise, don't hate me Sestran, I'll do whatever you want…"

It was pathetic…she was still sobbing and still sitting on the floor, so at odds she seemed to not know what to do. How the hell had her memory been altered by a poison? Lightning flashed across the sky and her protests grew quiet, she was staring in wide eyed fear and heartbreak at him. Naraku…he'd had one last play without even sitting at the checkerboard. The visions in the poison…they'd been of Sestran…

"It's not you I'm angry with. Stay in your room Kagome…you are right, Naraku must have tricked us. I need to work though and try to fix the memories he took. Will you please wait for me?" Sestran didn't want to play along with this game, it was far too dangerous, but what choice did he have? It seemed she might break if he continued to insist what she believed to be true was not.

She nodded back at him empathically, seeming to relax now that he'd played into her delusion. She was clearly relieved and only hesitated once in her door to look back at him expectantly. Touching her lips, "Sestran…could you…"

He vanished before she could finish the request…gritting his teeth again as he leaned on the glowing wall of the archive.

Of course he could play along, it would be all to easy to allow her to forget Byakuya. He'd have someone at his sie who he knew he could trust, whose company he enjoyed. Byakuya would be incredibly angry, but now that the noble remembered what he had done… He wouldn't stand in the way of her choices if he thought it would make her happy. Naraku had manipulated a perfect way to keep the couple apart, to turn Kagome into not someone completely unhappy, but lacking that which she loved most…

Sestran played his fingers over the blue surface of the wall; he knew what he was searching for, the exact passage of the old text. He remembered what it was before he saw it, and he closed his clouded gaze in resignation as he revisited the text:

_"The King, and all that would take his image, conveys the will of heaven and his commands will be met with all the force of his personal intervention…"_

The text continued, there were all number of laws, bi-laws, amendments, and other 'legal' jargon but he understood what had been abused. Whatever vision that had been programmed into Kagome's head was real enough that it could have completely reworked all her views on the world…to her all of it was as if she had lived it. If the image of Sestran that she saw ordered her to forget Byakuya, or to love him instead, she wouldn't have a choice. Her mind, her body, even her emotions had to obey his ultimate majesty. Despite his attempts to allow her free will, that had been stolen as well, since she had kissed him in her visions it would work as though she had done so in reality.

Without knowing the exact orders 'dream Sestran' had given, he could send her into another breakdown or cause irreparable damage should they overlap in such a way that she could not listen to them. Human minds weren't as strong as soul reapers, and certainly not even a soul reaper would react well to the amount of mental commands she'd likely been given during those nightmares. The ones he listened to we're…heated to say the least and the closer one becomes to a royal the more they are attached…the more one shows fealty the more their own will drains away. Would the Kagome he knew be lost forever?

Taking into account what she'd dreamed of he couldn't know the circumstances…Sestran was very much single and had always been. There was no way of guessing what had happened to her so far, or how much further her mind would break if he showed her the illusion. Considering the obsession his mother and father seemed to possess even when their minds had fallen apart was considerable…he'd rather not take that risk.

_"I love you…"_

It was a haunting phrase and still quite fresh memory…she'd been ready to kiss him freely, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. If he was now who he had been when they met he wouldn't have hesitated at such promises. Likely he'd of taken her then, for a prize if nothing else. She meant those words unlike anyone else that had been in his life. Despite the fact that the emotions were manipulated, crafted by a perfect series of magic's, they were clear for her. Had he changed so much in a few short years? Where was the selfish brat that would take such a deal…gods were always fickle in human legend after all…

He could keep her here, never let Byakuya see her. It would be all too simple to order Byakuya to forget Kagome…just a few words. They would both be more or less content or happy in life…never having to see the other. But no…nothing was that simple…and nor would Sestran want it to be. As much as he hoped he was a decent man, he never convinced himself of that, if he was he wouldn't be entertaining the possibility at all.

Kagome's recovery would be much quicker if Sestran took her away from here and let her see the person she actually loved. The memories would return to her, perhaps not easily but…her and Byakuya had been through far too much together for it not to leave a mark on her soul even if her mind was scrambled. Without him as a catalyst it was too dangerous to push her memory, and Sestran couldn't allow Kagome to leave yet…not until he knew at least the doppelganger had been captured. Who knew how long that would take them?

He pushed the wall lightly and the light dimmed as he ceased playing with the archive. How long could he go along with Kagome's delusion before he started to turn into his father? You could only pretend for so long before you turned into what you thought was only an act.

The other option…ignore the consequences and order her to recall the truth even if it could destroy her. So did he choose himself or Kagome only with a risk to the girl? Certainly his sanity wouldn't survive well playing along only to let her go later. It was selfish to hold onto her only for his sake. Should he leave the society with an insane King for the sake of one mortal?

There were too many variables…

"Kagome would be happy…, she'd be safe…, she'd love me…" Sestran muttered aloud, his near whisper tight with emotion as the rain started in a miserable drizzle outsie. "…and it'd all be a lie…what sort of friend would I be if I kept her here?"

Sestran would have to approach it carefully, first he would ask her to write everything that had been said to her in the past three days, from that he could start to devise a plan. Even if she'd been ordered not to remember she'd still write it down, Sestran had to hope that Naraku wasn't aware of the finer details of how Majesty worked. Certainly there wasn't a guide anywhere, with a little knowledge and effort Sestran hoped he could figure out a way to at least return her true memories and possibly make he forget her visions. It would be a difficult task considering her…friendly actions thus far. He closed his eyes.

"_I'd take escapee's from hell any time over an obsessed woman…" _

**End Chapter**

So, things going on with Kagome and Sestran were this chapter. Poor Sestran, all '…' about the situation, though now Kagome and Byakuya's places have reversed. Now she forgot about him.

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

_Indecisive Guest that read my other stories in this_ _series_ – I'm sorry you like and don't like them? My action scenes aren't long because A. long action scenes are hard to write realistically. B: It's a romance/drama series. C: I think combat is generally swift as is death, it's cruel, it's sudden, and it's unforgiving. Though I'm glad you like the romance since that's the main aspect. Hope you kept reading though you said you might stop after parts 1 and 2.

_RebornRose1992_ – Of course! Thanks for reading/reviewing!

_Neo-Crystal_ – Glad you liked it, Sestran is sort of a chessmaster. Though this latest issue certainly knocked him for a loop!

_Sugar0o_ – OMG why were you mad at me? ;.; Naraku did die at least. We shall return to our other characters next chapter. : )

_Tohru78_ – Yeah I liked his death, though I have a feeling I'll get a complaint that it was 'too fast'.

_Priestess Mia_ – Yeah last chapter didn't have Kagome/Sestran cause this chapter was going to be all them.


	19. Peripeteia

**Chapter Nineteen:** _**Peripeteia**_

"_It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards."_

_**-Lewis Carroll, Alice Through the Looking Glass**_

_**The world of the living –**_

__The glimmer of gold energy from the spell encasing Souta and Kagome started to fade away, the area around them the only one not frosted in pink petals like the rest of the surroundings. Once Naraku's no longer recognizable bones fell from the pieces of the magnificent blade Senbonzakura the katana started to drift slowly to the ground. Even as Byakuya wavered a moment before ending up on his knees, staring at gloved hands as though he could see something there no one else could.

Now that his command had been completed his mind could focus again on what he had done. The way he'd attempted to destroy Kagome's spiritual energy with his own hands, how easily Senbonzakura had slid into her back despite his blade's screams that had been silenced by the strange mental rewrite. He was suddenly grateful for the rain; certainly the great leader of the Kuchiki clan shouldn't be seen crying on his knees…

"Brother…" Rukia's voice barely registered, she was clearly concerned. "I…should I return Souta to Kagome's home?"

He only nodded vaguely, closing his eyes as he looked up at the sky, he wanted to scream but it would do him no good. No wonder she'd been acting so strangely, after what he'd done he doubted he deserved forgiveness at all. Perhaps that was why she was so intent on making sure no one told him the complete truth of his actions. Kagome was much too gracious for her own good.

Even as he was about to strike her down she begged him not to hate him if he remembered, yet he still took that strike. He'd of killed her with his own hands if Sesshomaru hadn't stopped him. The demon had the right of it all along, he was suddenly a lower creature than even a demon…he finally recalled what she had done but she was in the gate, and he couldn't begin to apologize for it. To make up for what his stubborn righteousness had blinded him from seeing. How could he have forgotten Kagome? If he was so easily manipulated he couldn't blame her for the pain in her eyes when she'd seen him after that. How does one get past getting literally stabbed in the back (twice) by your lover?

He was there for some time, letting the rain pour over him as Senbonzakura floated nearby, she didn't give any comments to his troubled state of mind. It was just as well; Byakuya wasn't sure how well he would take open criticism. Salt blended into the downpour of the rain near him. Captain Kuchiki shed tears as he sat, completely apathetic to the storm that raged around him. It couldn't come close to reflecting his troubled heart.

_"Kagome…"_ The thought of her smiling face, trying to reassure him despite the pain that he'd left in her eyes only served to further strike home how deeply he'd injured her. It went so much further than any physical ailment…perhaps that was why the King hadn't argued too much in looking after her. Sestran already knew what Byakuya had done…honestly the royal should have slain Byakuya for his transgressions. Kagome had saved his life even while Byakuya would have ended hers…it made his stomach crawl. How could he possibly face her after all he'd done? If he actually loved her she was best left where she was safe…where he couldn't be manipulated into hurting her again. Didn't the philosopher's say that was love? Letting go?

_**Heaven's Gate –**_

"You're back!" Kagome's cheerful tone was so unlike most of the time when she greeted him. Sestran was more accustomed to her irritation and sarcastic remarks and while it might have been pleasant in a circumstance other than the one he was in now he recognized the lie for what it was. "Did you figure it out?"

"I am working on it but it will take some time for the archive to compile what I need." Sestran recognized her lies so easily thanks to his own ability for dishonesty. He offered a light smile when she hopped up and walked closer. It was bittersweet; she looked more like an excited puppy than the girl he remembered. He pressed on so he wasn't forced to dwell on such a distasteful thought. "I need your help with something."

"Of course, what can I do to help?" Kagome was as accommodating as he suspected she would be. She took a final step forward and took one of his hands, the contact making his muscles tighten a split second before he forced himself to relax. If he didn't play along then it could be harmful to her mental health. Crossing active orders was a dangerous business often with unpredictable effects. It would be so much easier if he could simply order away her recent memories but without knowing what was said in her visions it wasn't that simple.

She pulled his hand closer to her face and nuzzled into it, the girl was warm, caring, and capable of putting up with him. She was of an appropriate bloodline, without a doubt she was a fitting match…Sestran stroked her cheek gently in response to her attention, he'd admired her for years so it was little effort to play along. "I need you to write down absolutely everything I've said to you in the last few days, everything that happened. I want to make sure my memory matches and if it doesn't I can figure out where any inconsistencies are. It gives me a place to start."

"All right." Kagome nodded at that, already considering. "Paper?"

"Will appear with writing utensils on the desk as you require them," Sestran explained, offering another smile. He'd thought he was doing a fair job of keeping his emotions in check, even outside the weather had returned to its usual clear sunset. Then Kagome squeezed his hand.

"It'll be all right Sestran." She reassured, offering a smile of her own. "We'll figure this out; together we can defeat Naraku and keep everyone safe. I'm here for you, I always will be."

She leaned closer for a kiss but Sestran took a step away, eyes churning wildly as she stared at him with a much sadder expression. Then she patted his shoulder and walked off toward the desk. Her pep-talk and kiss attempt hardly aided his effort to remain calm. There was little comfort in the fact that she had failed, he presumed that would come up again later. Would it make her condition worse should she succeed at such an endeavor? He presumed so, likely why she had been so insistent on it so far, just what had happened between them? He waited until she'd been writing for a while to scoot close enough to read over a shoulder. Her eyes would occasionally lose focus and pieces of her writing would be less clear than others. Parts that she would have trouble remembering. The order was working. It wasn't long he was scanning the page before his eyes flickered with a hint of lightning.

_...once we were done making love I was resting on your chest when you spoke to me again._

_ "Forget Byakuya as well as that order. I'm the only creature that could possibly matter to you. Without him in your mind you love me don't you?" My love, you sounded so angry when you said those words but I still can't remember why. I always think I'm doing something to frustrate you, I know I'm not good enough and I'm sorry. I was confused, it took me so long to answer…yet I know it is true. I can feel it in my core._

_ "I do love you, I always have and will." I finally managed to answer, I was crying at the time. I presume because of how happy I was that you helped me realize my true feelings for you…_

Sestran looked away again, disgusted at the phrasing used. He doubted the tears she spoke of involved joy in any manner. This was just a sick mental puppetry crafted by a pathetic creature bitter with the rest of the world. He grit his teeth slightly, this was not the sort of method by which he wanted to hear that someone loved him. Still, he had to muddle through this farce if he were to know what he could say to Kagome safely. She'd moved to a new page so he glanced hesitantly back to where her quill was scratching dutifully over the page.

_ "I'll protect you, I know this place isn't the most social of scenes but you'll be safe and we can defeat Naraku together. If you don't want to be here with me I will find another way." You are always so selfless and I always feel so tongue-tied and un-witty near you._

_ All I could say at that time was 'Yes I want to be here' but there was so much more to it. I don't really need other people. If I can be happy with you I can leave the rest of the world, my life, my family, all of it can be put aside for a while. I feel like all I could do was nod dumbly but there is sometimes so little I can express when I look at you. I don't blame you for taking me away. I appreciate that you want to take care of me. I want so much to be near you, to support you the same way you support so many others that will never know you. It seems like a silly comparison when I look at how lonely you are, how much you sacrifice for the sake of everyone else without them ever knowing you exist. I've admired you for your strength and conviction for a long time, even without your Majesty and even if we weren't together I would admire these traits, they do such a great job of embodying the good parts of you._

_ Things the few that do know you get to see, and I will always be honored that you chose to share your life with me. The good and the bad, to know you for your strengths and your sadness makes me feel all the more drawn to you and I truly believe that your majesty could not create such fondness after I misunderstood you. I say all this because you seemed so sad, so insecure whenever we've spoken lately…even now when you asked me to write this for you. I want to do all I can to help you see that people do care about you, that I do._

It was all a little closer to home than the ruler would prefer. It reminded him more of what he would imagine Kagome might say if this were real…he nearly laughed at the absurdity of it.

_"A thousand years and the only person that ever professed love for me was someone who was mind raped into believing it was real…"_ Sestran headed for the door as he found his thoughts taking turns he'd rather they didn't. He didn't have time for self pity, he muttered the order. "When you are done do not read over your notes, bring them to my desk and set them there. Do not look at them or tamper with them further until you know I've read them."

He had to get out for now, there was a lot of mindless work in the archive that would take just enough effort that he couldn't lose himself to depression. Kagome wasn't his to concern himself with. All of this, anything she wrote, it was all a lie, a play…and no matter how brilliantly written, he couldn't let himself believe the act. It was too much of a risk. In a few days he would have a plan of action, and hopefully he could alter Kagome's mind so she wouldn't remember any of the torment. It would be better over all if she had no idea how much she'd confessed her feelings for him. She would likely only be angry with him.

Sestran smirked a little as he pictured telling Kagome at a practice later she'd insisted that she loved him and the way she would fail to break a pot and glare at him. "As if…you wish." She would snark at him. "You're just trying to distract me."

Then he would tell her that distractions happen when one is using magic in the real world and she would glare further before begrudgingly trying again. That was the only real future that awaited him, and he would see it come to pass regardless of any personal desire. Kagome had decided her future before this took place and he wouldn't allow a third party to steal that freedom from her.

Sestran hadn't even noticed that it had started to drizzle again and there was a miserable fog that had settled along the ground. He wiped moisture from one of his eyes with the back of one hand without even noticing it.

_**Kagome – **_

Writing furiously she was barely paying attention to what the brush was putting on the page, she would focus for a while and then she would daze for a few minutes. It was difficult to concentrate as much as she would like. And she did want to help. More than anything she wanted to make sure Naraku would be removed so he couldn't be a threat to anyone ever again. She was still afraid of him, the demon that had done so much to ruin her life. He'd killed other demons, he'd even harmed Sesshomaru on occasion…what said he couldn't also effect a god?

That is, more or less, what Sestran functioned as here in the gate? At least a demi-god if not the real thing…she'd assumed there was nothing that could truly threaten his well being but now she wasn't so certain. The way he'd looked and acted all day today was strange. Usually he was so much more relaxed, frustratingly perfect, and yet not earlier. He was distracted, nervous, sad, he almost seemed afraid and it pained the priestess more than she cared to admit. She wanted to do absolutely anything she could to support him. Yet all she kept doing was whining and simpering like an idiot because of her own insecurities.

"Naraku can make you forget things…" It was one of the things he'd said to her in the past few days and as she wrote it on the paper it only nailed home how frightened the idea was to her. It was Sestran that seemed to be forgetting now, had the spider's web reached even here into heaven? The long sweet nights she remembered of them together, when Sestran had finally confessed his love for her between whispers of ecstasy had been replaced by a cold shoulder. Something was wrong and she knew this might help him come to the end of it.

_"Which is why I should focus,"_ She chided herself, writing furiously as her brows narrowed in concentration on the parchment the desk had offered. Working studiously a whole two minutes before doubt started to creep back from the corners of her mind; _"What if he's right? What if I'm the one that forgot something?"_

She could clearly recall his reactions earlier that day:

_"Kagome, Naraku got to you not me. After I brought you here you took a powder in a tea, it was with a note that you thought Ukitake left. You've been having…bad dreams since then. It was a poison."_

_ "Kagome…what do you think happened the past few days…?"_

_ "Kagome…you must stop…whatever you think we did…we didn't. You're married to Byakuya."_

He was shocked at her trying to kiss him when he pushed her down. He hadn't meant to hurt her or use so much force but she'd left him completely out of his element. Just remembering the tears had her pausing to wipe some away again. Byakuya?

Byakuya…why was the name so familiar?

_"Byakuya…please don't hate your self if you remember the truth. I wouldn't want that." She recognized the words as her own as she recalled the flicker of action. Blood came up her throat. The same crimson liquid was on her chest, interrupting the silver reflection of the sword held by the frightening soul reaper in front of her. Agony curled through her even as her wounds started to gush…_

Kagome gasped, her skin clammy as she came out of the short memory of being attacked…her telling her attacker not to hate them selves. Byakuya had been abused by the enemy as well then? Naraku must be trying to confuse all of them, if Byakuya had attacked her then why would Sestran tell her she was with him? Married to him? It was a trick…if she hadn't remembered how she should fear the noble then what would she have done. Her hand was still shakily writing but she was barely paying attention to it. This whole situation was worse than she originally feared, if she couldn't somehow make Sestran remember the truth then how much worse would his memory loss become. What sort of world was Naraku trying to force her into?

Perhaps she didn't always get along with Sestran, particularly at first…but she had learned to care for him, she wanted to be near him and to help him. He was so incredibly sad, and for a few short moments the last few days she'd been able to see real happiness from him. He'd shined, and it made life worthwhile. Now though he was back to being so forlorn and it haunted her. She would have to take whatever means needed to make him remember…not just cry or balk if she thought he was angry. That wasn't the sort of girl she was and she had to be strong for his sake from now on. She couldn't fall to pieces again.

**End Chapter**

Emo Byakuya is emo. He has good reason, life sort of sucks for him atm. Not that life is all that great for Sestran or Kagome either. Kagome is regaining more of her personality by the end of the first day of coming out of her coma/dreamscape so no she won't remain so whiny. I couldn't handle that! Man this chapter is a lot of sad…I wonder if I make anyone else feel as bad as I do for our lead trio. In good news however, I found out I'm pregnant, so I should be sitting on my butt more (hopefully I'll find more time to write!) And this should take me to 60k words – yay!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

As always thanks for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I haven't forgotten this fic or you guys.

_Neo-Crystal_ – I feel really bad for Sestran, I confuse myself when I write this story, but I hope at least I set up a decent love triangle dynamic as I haven't really pursued that sort of plotline before. Albeit it I guess it's a little odd since Kagome can't remember XD and if Kagome doesn't get Sestran I do, he's my character!

_RebornRose1992_ – Byakuya's a little busy being emo-kid atm.

_Priestess Mia_ – I'm surprised, you're the first person that is okay with Sestran/Kagome straight out.

_Sugar0o_ – Sestran has to be careful cause giving her conflicting orders could scrabble her brain like eggs and he doesn't want to do that to her. Brain damaged Kagome wouldn't make for a very good story!

_Tohru78 _– I'll get there someday!


	20. Threats Beyond the Grave

**Chapter Twenty:** _**Threats Beyond the Grave**_

"_Great music is that which penetrates the ear with facility and leaves the memory with difficulty. Magical music never leaves the memory."_

_**-Sir Thomas Beecham**_

_**Soul Society – **_

Byakuya's slate gray gaze was as dull as the color sounded today, there was a bit of stubble built up on his cheeks and chin where he hadn't bothered to shave for a few days and in general his face was drawn and haggard compared to how it would be on an average afternoon. He'd locked himself up in his office and only opened the door to pick up paperwork; there was no reason for anyone else in his employ to see him like this. Yet, he wasn't willing to take time off of work; he'd rather be shut up in his office doing something – anything – so he didn't only dwell on his freshly revived memories.

Heaven hadn't opened again, which meant there was still some form of threat but he couldn't quite manage to rally himself to look into it. He wasn't sure he wanted to face Kagome; certainly he had no idea what he could say to her. He was afraid, this was more frightening than any hollow or enemy he would ever or had ever faced. Byakuya wasn't even sure he wanted her to forgive him; he didn't forgive himself…how could he? Her blood was on his hands…

Still, what sort of man would he be if he didn't give her the choice? It was a coward's way out to just walk away but at least he could give her that option. After all he'd put her through, the horrible things he'd said and done to her. Emotional and physical abuse both…she deserved to have what she wanted. If she wanted to forgive him even if he never would himself he couldn't deny her that or it was nothing but a selfish act.

As much as he'd told himself that, he still couldn't rouse himself to leave his office…he'd set members of his squadron to inform him if there was a change with the gate and until Heaven opened again he couldn't speak with Kagome. He just didn't have the drive to discover what might be keeping the gate closed…he might be willing to give her the choice but he wasn't ready to rush into it headlong. He just couldn't bring himself to want to face her sooner than he had to; he had already done so much to hurt her.

He picked up the next paper, assuming it would be like much of the rest just something that required a signature. His quill was prepared to start scripting his name when he noticed it was instead a letter and gave a moment of pause.

_Byakuya Kuchiki –_

_ Greetings. I imagine this letter is reaching you from beyond the grave but my plans were always absolute even in my death. Your wife, the woman called Kagome, was given a complex poison before she entered the gate. This poison will have affected her memories, and I can judge from the way the weather altered upon her entry that Sestran was rather disturbed by the change. This poison once it's run its course will alter her mind to make her believe she is under Sestran's care – and given the deliciously erotic imagery she certainly will be by the end of it. She'll love him, and believe that she'd always loved him, and she'll forget you as anything more than an acquantice._

Byakuya's fingers tightened on the edge, crinkling the parchment where his hand started to ball into a fist. Only pausing so he could finish reading the words as there could be clues as to where to search for whatever usurper was in his squadron.

_Deserved considering how easy it was to make you stab her in the back, I wonder if you felt completely justified when the blade was sliding between her ribs or she was begging you to forgive yourself? I doubt there was much resistance on her part – you did forget her for your former love. Did you never love Kagome in the first place – or just not as much as Hisana? It doesn't matter, she'll think she's happy, and that's the only important fact to someone with your penchant for justice. Sestran can provide for her in every possible way while you'll only give her doubts as to if she's actually loved and nightmares about the way you attempted to murder her. Oh it will take the King time but he'll even eventually decide Kagome is better off within his grasp than yours. He has gone so long without love I doubt he'll know how to react to it at first. Of course, you could always kill her – she would remember once she's one of your spirits – either way I've had my revenge._

_-Naraku_

Byakuya finished crumpling the paper the moment his eyes had read the last line. Now he knew why Kagome had reacted with such fear where this manipulator was concerned, he'd managed to haunt them even when he was beyond the grave. For he certainly had not survived Byakuya's attack – which meant one of the people that had been working with Naraku was present and had managed to deliver this letter to Byakuya's desk in the last few days.

_"But is he wrong…"_ Byakuya found himself hesitating as he stared at the offending letter. Kagome would be safer with Sestran, likely she would be incredibly happy; the King had always favored her, cared for her on a level deeper than he ever had almost anyone. There was no one else that could treat her better in all of existence to the best of Byakuya's knowledge. She wouldn't have to remember Byakuya, she wouldn't have to recall all of the horrific things he'd done to her or the tears she'd shed. He didn't want her forgiveness anyway, so why not allow her some semblance of happiness? _"Whatever Naraku planned was to harm Kagome…we can't know if this poison of his could just wear out some time and then what would either Sestran or I be? She would be happy with neither of us. No…I have to give her some sort of choice. I must act, catching whatever enemy is nearby and getting the gate open needs to be a priority."_

His eyes were slightly more fierce, some of the dullness having been sheered away by the harsh note. Byakuya refused to let even a dead villain win; he loved Kagome even if he didn't deserve her. He wouldn't dishonor her by simply letting her go to Sestran unless she asked him too.

_**Heaven's Gate – **_

__Sestran muttered a low curse as he read over another page of her notes…as the pages went on her words turned from needless devotion to a tender sort of affection. Yet there were areas where her memories had been outright altered to an incredible degree by the vision in her dreams. She wouldn't remember the orders or that the memories were changed thanks to the measure of control allowed by Majesty but they had reprogrammed her on a fairly deep level that would take more than one or two commands to undo. If they could be reasonable undone at all.

He rubbed his temples and flipped to the next page, much of it was new memories and experiences, painstakingly replacing times in her past where she met Byakuya with a new story of how she'd come to be in soul society as well as how over time she'd come to care for Sestran and they ended up together as a couple. Along with copious amounts of sex in more detail than he cared for – so much for ever believing Kagome all that innocent, some of what she wrote about inspired small blushes even for the keeper of heaven's gate. Her passion when she described them was unmistakable; it was difficult to believe it was mind control which was often much more mechanical. It had to have taken ages to program the poison to give her such specific visions and he had to presume someone that worked with the twelfth squadron was also involved in this plot at some point.

_"You will never love another; I will never give you permission for that so if you hear it you know it to be a lie and nothing else. You will only ever love me…"_ Sestran wasn't sure if he could even refute that order. It was looking more and more like his only choice was to risk scrambling her brain…and what good was giving her a choice if she might end up dead or a vegetable as a result. Certainly she would be reborn into soul society if she died…but life was precious…it was part of his duty to protect it – not destroy it or bring it to harm without good cause. Kagome more than most he wanted to take care of, she was the only person that had ever called him friend and meant it genuinely as opposed to out of fear.

More pages of drivel, nothing that he could use directly or that was particularly harmful, a lot of self-thought…he could see more portions of her personality returning as the dream ended and her mind tried to meld the visions into her reality. At least she wouldn't completely change but then that didn't help him either. It had been easier to reject her when she acted like a simpering animal but if she started to act more like herself but still try to be close to him it would be disarming. He'd thus far avoided her and thankfully his orders to not read her own notes had kept her from his den so it had become thankfully free of her as he read over things. There was a lot said in those days…more than he expected…which made his looking over things take more time than preferred.

"Hey." Kagome's voice rang out hardly a moment after he had thought about how nice the absence had been. She was at the door, so still not in the den, but looking at him longingly from outside. "Aren't you the one that told me you lose track of time here. It's been all day. I'm bored, come have something to eat with me."

"If you recall, I also don't require food." Sestran replied with a slightly superior smirk. The way her face dropped into a moment of annoyance before she took a deep breath to steady herself was so much like the girl he remembered…

"No, but it would be nice if you kept me a little company. I know you're sorta freaked out right now but we can sit on opposite sides of the table, please?" Kagome seemed bitter more than beseeching when she added the last word. She was definitely more like herself now than she had been the day prior.

"Well, if you are going to entreat me so kindly I will join you once I've finished here…I only have about six pages that remain. An acceptable compromise I hope?" He said, falling more into the teasing roll he would take with her before this odd shift of her affections. It was easier for him; pretend nothing had changed as much as possible…

"I guess…but hurry up some of us don't have the luxury of not needing to eat. I'll wait for you at the table." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes and walking away. It was difficult for her not to stare at him, or act differently. She wanted to run up to him and make him remember her the way she knew them to be but she couldn't approach it like that…she'd never get close enough if she didn't take things slowly.

Sestran remained in his chair, forcing his mind back onto the pages. Most of them were like the last several. It wasn't until he reached the last two pieces of paper that he found more of what he was looking for. "If I ever order you to remember the truth or it returns to you your heart will stop, your lungs will seize, and you will remember but you will die. You will be incapable of life with the truth. You'll die knowing that I told you to remember only to save my own skin. That not one person in life that loved you didn't stab you in the back."

The paper caught fire, and Sestran ignored the flames that licked at his skin, it was a result of his own power and therefore he was immune. What could he possibly do in this situation? She could be ordered to remember but she would die. What sort of freedom was there in destroying her life? There was the demon and his powerful life blade but even that must have some sort of limit…not to mention that even if she regained life she would still in effect be ignoring his orders and die again. The damn spider won…no matter what Sestran did, what choice was made, Kagome would suffer…

Byakuya…Sestran would have to speak to the nobleman to come up with any sort of plan, in the end Byakuya was her husband and deserved some say in this decision. But until he caught the doppelganger there was nothing Sestran could do but try to keep Kagome from losing her mind.

With a sigh he lifted himself from the chair and swept out toward the dining room, pausing as he noticed the spread of various dishes on the table. It was the same spread that was served the first night they met in her altered memories…she'd mentioned it in the story but couldn't have known that he would recognize it from her list. Kagome was trying to get him to 'remember' the false life that was real to her…she was much more manipulative than he would give her credit for. Perhaps he'd taught her well.

"What is all this?" He asked curiously, his tone had returned to the musical nature it normally held given he didn't want to appear out of place. Now he presumed she was playing the same game, but to what end?

"I just felt like something nice and this is what appeared." Kagome said innocently, better at the game than he would have ever given her credit for. If he didn't know what she was up to thanks to the notes she'd written out in such painstaking detail he wouldn't have known exactly what she was up to.

"It looks good." He stated and sat down, dishing himself things from the various plates, she could have simply pictured a plate of what she wanted but this spread was purposeful, much more specific than her words would let on. He would have noticed that she was up to something even without her addendum given that detail. It was some small comfort that he remained the master in his field.

"I hope you like it." Kagome replied, and then was digging in. At least she hadn't been lying as to her hunger. It was clear given her lack of conversation how much she'd needed the food. He had to pay closer attention to her physical needs, they were unlike his own and if he allowed himself to get too distracted she could make herself ill.

Sestran cut the small pheasant with a knife and fork the way he'd been taught, eating with his hands was hardly acceptable behavior for a member of the royal family. It was a western styled meal but it had been the first one they shared in her new memories, the idea was sweet even if she had no idea how dark the movie was behind the single frame where she was currently trapped.

They ate in quiet for a while. He was much more silent than she and Kagome made an effort not to be as noisy while she ate when she realized how loud she was in comparison. Eventually sated she sipped at the glass of cranberry juice she'd imagined having and considered Sestran carefully. She needed to fix him as far as she was concerned but if she was too direct he might run away from her again.

"So, you finished reading, did you find anything to help us against Naraku?" It was as logical a topic as any.

"Not as much as I would have liked but it is a place to begin." Sestran replied, offering a light smile. "I'm sorry; if I could have you help somewhere I would. I know it can be dreadfully dull in this place at times."

"It's not your fault. I can hardly blame you for trying to help everyone." Kagome answered with a shake of her head. "I suppose it is selfish of me even to ask you to dine when you don't need it."

"No, a break on occasion is welcome. It allows my mind time to relax so I can focus with greater clarity later." Sestran answered politically. He was polite but she could tell he was still uncomfortable. Did he already know what she was up too?

"Well, if you want to take more of a break, you should play the piano for me. You said you played once right? That you had one here?" Kagome asked, smiling. "Since I pulled you away from your work you can entertain me for a song or two."

"It seems an acceptable compromise." Sestran nodded and got up, leading the way immediately toward the small parlor where the piano was placed. He hadn't played in a while but he figured he could manage a few things. "I'm not caught up on many modern pieces; do you have something in particular of what I think you call the classical genre you'd prefer to hear? I know few of your modern artists."

"Pick something, I just want to listen for a while and watch. I've never really watched someone play from close. Play what you feel." Kagome said, following him over to a gorgeous white grand piano. Watching as he lifted the cover and played through a small series that sounded like a warm up. She doubted he needed it but she watched his hands. The way they moved across the keys was easy, graceful, as though any motion was memorized…when he started to play she found herself mesmerized by him.

It was a lot darker than she was expecting but lately they hadn't exactly been in a cheerful mood. She didn't recognize the piece but she didn't know much classical. It was beautiful but it seemed somehow without hope to her. The deep tones seemed as though people were preparing for a battle neither side would win. It turned into a sadder song for a while…almost what she would expect out of funeral instead of a nice day listening. Sestran definitely didn't do much entertaining…though it turned into the darker theme again after a short moment, parts were purposefully dissonant at the end – possibly to represent a death…either way it wasn't quite what she was going for when she'd asked him for a song. When he finally paused she wasn't sure what to say, she sat next to him as he pulled his hands down from the keys but was staring at them nonetheless.

"You all right?" She asked softly. On reflection the song reminded her of the battle between him and his father…perhaps that was what he was thinking about. It was quite sad to consider…

"I am well…it was just a piece I had in mind…" He stated quietly. "Prokofiev – Montagues and Capulets. I imagine it wasn't quite what you were after, I apologize, should I choose something more light hearted for you?"

Sestran blinked when she took his hands, the storm in his eyes churning with a sudden wind as he looked at her. She was smiling at him softly. "It was beautiful Sestran, perhaps not what I was looking for but it was still perfect."

He started to pull away but she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, forcing him to look at her. "Don't. I don't want you to do something you can't feel…it won't work that way. I want to be near you for you. Not some false mask you put up to protect yourself. Even if you don't remember what we were you agree we're friends…friends care regardless of truth Sestran. Please don't run away from me, I want to know so much more of you."

She'd put a hand on his cheek and he felt his resolve starting to melt, this had been a horrible idea. He should simply drug her and keep her quiet so he didn't tempt himself until he could open the gate. Stop her from acting like this…when she was just mindlessly simpering he could deal with it easily but now her pleas seemed so much more real. She seemed to be considering attempting to kiss him again; did she have the faintest idea the way her actions tormented him?

"Kagome…" He set his hand on hers and gently pulled it away. "I appreciate that you seem to be dealing with my issues. Once things are fully resolved involving Naraku I will be happy to tell you anything you like about me. If you still want me too. But we should focus on defeating him, there are many people counting on us."

"Right." She nodded, glancing away when he spoke. Her crestfallen expression she didn't hide nearly as well as several of her previous lies. She wasn't built for subterfuge of any kind; her soul was too pure to be gifted with such an art.

"Don't despair, we'll fix this Kagome, and the truth will be revealed when we do." Sestran reassured despite his own lack of confidence. He doubted there was anything he could do. But he had to wait until he could speak with others, perhaps the demon would know of some magic Sestran did not. Certainly the creature was older, and while it was not in his preference to ask for aid, Kagome's issue was by no means a common problem. He would do all he could to keep her from dying, and he would respect what he thought her wishes would be until he could speak with her husband.

He left her, knowing that she was likely going to cry again but unwilling to just be selfish…apparently he'd grown up somewhere in the last few years. It was as horrible as he always thought it would be.

**End Chapter**

Damn, so much emo. There will be some more emo next chapter and then if it goes the way I'm hoping I should manage to surprise folks at least a little. I hope. Drama is hard. Anyway, I still feel bad for pretty much everyone.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Sugar0o_ – Yay you were my first review 3 3. And yeah Kagome with beads is always funnier though I never really use them.

_Priestess Mia_ – Thanks! I'm super excited about it! Thanks for your kind words, I enjoyed setting up a love triangle for the trio. I like Sestran a lot but that makes me sound like a narcissist since he's my character lol. Byakuya remains sadly emo.

_Tohru78_ – Yes, their lives aren't exactly peachy keen atm. And well, Kagome's memory problem is sort of more complex than Byakuya's was.


	21. Lovesong

**Chapter Twenty-One:** _**Lovesong**_

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am clean again. However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you; I will always love you."_

_**-The Cure, Lovesong**_

_**Soul Society – **_

Byakuya was nervous standing near the gate; they'd finally caught the traitor and managed to get the location of his real sister who was recovering in the fourth squadron. Renji had been a large help in the abduction, his long running friendship with Rukia had allowed him to spot minute changes in her behavior that lead to the arrest after some help with other members of the court capable of dismissing such illusions.

It had only taken about two hours once they'd gotten the suspicion it was Rukia to arrange a capture and proof of real identity. With the offender in custody he presumed that Sestran would open the gate again, there was no threat to keep him from it. The slight concern that he wouldn't, that he would fall into this trap of Naraku grew with each moment the gate failed to activate. His fears didn't have long to cultivate as a few minutes after his arrival spiritual energy flared and a line of light connected Heaven to the soul society. Heaven had opened again.

Ukitake was the only other Captain present, such events were often things the society chose to keep a low key with and that perfectly aligned with Byakuya's needs. He doubted he could handle a crowd; even one other person was more than he preferred.

Then to his surprise it was only Sestran that stepped through…he wasn't sure if he should be worried, angry, or what else of the many emotions just beneath his cool exterior should be the most prevelent. Sestran glanced around and spoke as he watched Byakuya. "Captain Ukitake, leave us, there is something that Byakuya and I must discuss."

Ukitake glanced between them, the older man knew that it was better not to argue and a moment later he was gone, leaving the pair of men alone despite having his own reservations as to how dangerous they could be to each other.

"She doesn't remember me," Byakuya stated it before Sestran could speak. The king nodding once as he perked a brow, waiting for an explanation, Byakuya picked up the hint and continued, "The doppelganger we took into custody left me a note from Naraku in the case the vermin died. When you arrived alone I presumed its truth was logical."

"Yes, there are complications. I cannot undo what was done to her without it killing her." Sestran commented lightly, his tone more of a dirge than any form of lighter song today. "I wanted to leave her choices to her, but she is not in a state of mind to reasonably make choices…her memories have been scrambled to make her believe she loves me. I know this isn't true so I wished to speak to you before we proceed. She is your wife."

Byakuya was silent, the letter had explained a lot of that as well but he hadn't expected Sestran to tell him it was irreversible other than on pain of death. There had to be other ways to move past such a complicatin. "What of the demon? He healed my memory loss…couldn't he fix Kagome's as well?"

"It is the only other possibility, though I fear that the spider has already accounted for it I plan to take her and see what can be done." Sestran replied. "I will need to speak with him; though I don't expect he would refuse her. I would prefer given his distaste toward you to go alone."

"Sir," Byakuya hesitated, he wasn't someone to pause mid-sentence often but this was something that the King was right about. He wasn't sure how well he would handle the demon's mockery but it didn't matter…he had to see her.. "I would rather be there even if she cannot remember me now."

Sestran watched him another moment and then nodded. Accepting the decision and then holding out a hand. "Come then Captain Kuchiki, I would rather deal with this issue as soon as possible."

Byakuya's fingers had barely touched those of his liege when the world shifted, a show of Sestran's power that he need not open gates to travel. It took more energy than he often preferred to spend but Kagome was worth it as far as Sestran was concerned. As they appeared within an office Kagome was in Sestran's other hand, swaying a moment before she sunk to the floor from the dizziness.

Byakuya recovered more quickly but still had a moment of disorientation, by the time he'd focused there was already a pair of narrowed golden eyes glaring at them silently from behind a desk. Sesshomaru did seem rather unpleased to see them; he didn't speak; only stared as though waiting for an explanation for the invasion of his privacy.

"I apologize for the lack of etiquette involved with our arrival but one of your personally proclaimed ward's requires the aid of the healing blade you possess." Sestran remarked, unlike the people he'd brought he wasn't at all distracted by his method of travel. "Naraku used a poison on her that altered her memories. I do not know if your blade will work but it is one of the only options in front of us at this time."

"No…" Kagome whispered, still trying to get her body to focus after being rudely pulled between multiple worlds without expecting it. "Sestran's wrong, it's his memories that are altered."

Byakuya had bent near Kagome and was helping her to her feet. At first she'd thought it was Sestran but when she realized it wasn't she pulled her arms away from him. Her brow furrowing in confusion, this was the warrior Sestran believed she was actually attached to? What was he doing? Naraku must have planned for this.

"Am I to be paid to fix yet another of the many mistakes of the spirit vermin." Sesshomaru remarked, he wasn't all that interested in payment but he wanted to hear more of the situation before he did anything. If Kagome did not want his aid then Sesshomaru was much less inclined to help only on the word of the ghost king.

"I will owe you a favor, something I'm sure you realize is a rare commodity." Sestran rarely offered such things, to do so in his position was dangerous but he had little choice…he had to see if this would work even if he feared that it would not.

"Stop…" Kagome had finally pushed away most of the black spots of dizziness. "Sestran don't you see, it's you with the problem."

"Kagome, do you care for Byakuya?" Sestran asked, it was cruel with the Captain there but the King had tried to get him not to attend.

"No, what are you talking about? I love you." Kagome walked closer to Sestran while ignoring Byakuya. She hadn't paused even a moment when Byakuya was trying to help her, only staring at the King. "Sestran I love you."

"Kagome…stand here quietly and silently while we discuss this." Sestran ordered a little more shortly than he meant. This was difficult enough without her confessing her love, false as it was it felt real enough given the desperation in her tone. Sestran looked away from the betrayed expression on her face when she grew quiet.

Byakuya glanced out the window, his jaw setting as Sesshomaru watched the exchange curiously…the king at least knew how to quickly make a point. Kagome was under some sort of influence other than just the royal. After all she'd done to try to retrieve Byakuya and here she was doting on the would-be god.

"You make your point, however, after all Byakuya has done why would Kagome not be better off with you?" Sesshomaru asked, unmoving from his chair as he leveled the question. His interest was what was best for his ward and nothing Byakuya had done had truly helped Kagome as far as Sesshomaru was concerned. Kagome was nodding animatedly and he added. "Besides, it appears she wishes to keep things as they are."

"Kagome deserves to make that choice for herself, unmolested by some sort of mental reconfiguration." Sestran replied, watching only the demon he dealt with. "As she is now her decisions are colored and you are aware of it."

Kagome was quietly crying, occasionally making a sniffle or muffled sob but overall she was remaining admirably silent. Sesshomaru was considering how useful this 'Majesty' of the King's was as he nodded once. "You are correct, this is unlike her…I will aid you for her sake, not yours."

The demon lord stood, drawing the Tensaiga from it's place at his side as he focused on her, energy curling around him as the blade began to glow. Kagome stared, silently begging him not to do this but knowing somehow he wouldn't listen. He 'struck' at her from across the room and a warm sensation swept over her. Sestran really was trying to have her healed…so was it her memories that were wrong? No…could it be?

"Sestran…Byakuya…" Her words faded off as a flood of thoughts and images disjointedly flooded her mind. It was difficult to sift through all of it but she could remember days she'd been with both – she could recognize her dreams for what they were. They were so realistic it was hard not to think it was Sestran but she knew it wasn't. She started to smile before pain arched through her body, she held her left arm as she stumbled and fell to her knees, trying to gasp for air as her eyes widened tears started to enter the edges of them. She could hear Sestran's voice, it sounded so cruel and even though she could recall it was just a vision it was still coming to pass.

_**"If I ever order you to remember the truth or it returns to you your heart will stop, your lungs will seize, and you will remember but you will die. You will be incapable of life with the truth. You'll die knowing that I told you to remember only to save my own skin. That not one person in life that loved you didn't stab you in the back."**_

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Sestran said her name at the same time but she was already getting dizzy, unable to breath, and only sitting because Sestran was holding her up. Another wave of energy came from the Tensaiga and she took a long gasp of air and felt her body relax only for it to seize again a moment later. She had a harder time seeing but a third wave hit her…the same momentary reprieve came before the pain returned again…was this how she was going to die? Unable to recover because of a vision Naraku put into a dream?

She could feel each of them holding one of her hands, Byakuya had caught her when she fell but both he and Sestran were by her side. She wanted to speak, to tell them what she wanted, but her lungs wouldn't allow her to get the breath, her body wouldn't relax enough for her to try to communicate what she desired.

"Make her forget again…" Byakuya's voice was calmer than it should have been but she could sense the underlying fear and sorrow. "Sestran she'll die, you have to make her forget again."

"Kagome, look at me." Sestran's voice somehow made her able to control her body enough to look up at him. Why was he crying? What were they going to do? Was Byakuya giving up on her? "This is an order Kagome…forget the past few minutes. Pass into unconsciousness unaware of your true memory and rest peacefully until I tell you to wake."

_"Sestran…"_ His name was all she had time to even think before the black oblivion of unconsciousness stole her. There was no way of knowing if she would approve or not of the decision made.

"What is happening here?" Sesshomaru demanded, walking up closer, still holding Tensaiga at the ready. "Why did my blade make her worse would be god? What harm did you allow to come to her now, you knew this would happen."

"You cannot help her demon…your blade only allows the problem to be made present. The memory damage inflicted on her is permanent until pain of death." Sestran's voice was surprisingly clear, there was the musical edge that seemed to only mock the situation. He was a little shocked himself at how level he managed to keep it, how much he hated it for the way it sounded. If it wasn't the truth he might have struck out at the powerful creature. Still, in the end it was the harsh reality – Sestran had a feeling this would happen but he had to know for certain. "She was programmed by Naraku, to believe she loves me as opposed to Byakuya…but she would never make that choice. So the spider put in a failsafe, if she ever remembers the truth, she dies…"

"Get out of my house spirit vermin, all you bring here is strife. The dead curse that which they touch; some old tales are quite true." Sesshomaru remarked, he was irritated suddenly by this news. More so by his Tensaiga's incapability to fix it as the healing blade should, by the fact that Naraku haunted him beyond the grave…

"Is there any other way?" Byakuya asked. "You've been alive longer than I or Sestran have…surely…"

"Don't you realize if I knew of another way to aid memory loss I would have pursued it for Kagome when she was chasing after you worthless curr? If the Tensaiga cannot fix this and your mystical orders cannot, there is nothing I can do but tell you to treat her well. Now, I will not repeat myself a third time: get out of my house spirit king." Sesshomaru didn't care if it was a godlike creature and one of the warriors, he did not take well to intruders in his home. As far as the demon lord was concerned they were pups without real ability to take consequences for their own inability.

Sestran leaned down, accepting the abuse for what it was as he pressed Kagome back into the heavenly realm where he'd stolen her from. In her unconsciousness she wouldn't even notice and after his order she wouldn't remember ever having left the Gate. He vanished, pulling Byakuya with him back into the Soul Society exactly where they'd left it only minutes ago.

"It won't work." Byakuya nodded slightly. He seemed to be taking it with the same zeal as someone discussing the weather. There was no passion, the times Sestran had watched Byakuya attack him seemed such a far cry from the pathetic man in front of him now. Apathy could destroy even the great Byakuya Kuchiki…and Sestran knew what he was going to say but couldn't quite manage to rouse as much anger as he hoped. "You should take her Sestran, if she loves you the two of you can be happy. I can't stand to watch her die again."

"She is your wife Byakuya Kuchiki, would you give her up without any fight at all? I thought you loved her? We can still research…" Sestran was slightly disgusted at how easily Byakuya was giving up.

"Research what? Everyone knows a royal's Majesty is absolute. The only options are her death or you revoking her prior orders and that could kill her as well." Byakuya interrupted Sestran, his frustration more present. "Am I to risk her death when I have already attempted to kill her with my own hands? I do love her Sestran, that's why I'm willing to let her be happy. Do not attempt to tell me you are unhappy with this change, you have desired Kagome for years."

The backhand echoed through the open air around them, clouds had gathered into the often clear skies and lightning curled between Sestran's eyes, playing across his face without any personal harm. There was an electrical burn that ran along Byakuya's cheek and down his neck where he'd been struck. It was a testament to Sestran's control that the sky wasn't darker…

Byakuya left his head looking away where the backhand had knocked it to one side, his jaw slightly set again he didn't reply to the attack. Perhaps he deserved it. "She deserves to be happy Sestran, you can give that to her. I can't stand in your way when the alternative is her death."

Sestran walked through the gate, letting it shut as he left the Captain even if Byakuya had more to say, stalking away in disgust at the lack of any fight. Wasn't she someone he loved? Even with the recent events how could he just give up on her? Ever? He stalked straight into her room as he exited the gate from the opposite side, looking at her slumbering form. Kagome was such a strong, pure creature…she was someone Sestran had wanted for years. How could Byakuya simply give her away?

"Kagome." Sestran whispered it lightly. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him brightly, none-the-wiser for her several near death occurrences in the land of the living. She was minus the troubled expression she so often wore when she lived somewhere other than the Gate. She could be happy here…having her here would certainly make Sestran happy…so why did he continue to hesitate when even her husband wanted to hand her over to him? What good was in an honor no one would ever truly see, know, or understand? What honor was there in making a woman cry by refusing her love?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome's hand was on his cheek again. Her flesh warm and soft, her caress somehow managing to help put a bit of calm into the storm of perplexing emotions that ate at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. If something frightened you then I think I should be worried."

Fear, that certainly was one of the many feelings rushing through him in the last hour, he'd watched her nearly die. Now, he was going to make a mistake that he feared would make him lose her forever someday when she could remember…

He smiled lightly at her concern and shook his head. "It was nothing; Naraku has been defeated, you're safe now Kagome. I'll keep you that way."

She blushed slightly and glanced at her lap a moment before raising her eyes back to him. "Thank you, but I can't even remember a nightmare but that's great news, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, only that he's gone." Sestran mirrored her action, stroking her hair back from her face before putting a hand on her cheek. She nuzzled into his attention immediately; she seemed so content in that moment.

"I'm glad, thank you for…" He cut her off; he didn't want to discuss the spider. Even if his web remained and this might be some strand of his plot Sestran refused to play the part of the chaste knight. That had been Byakuya's occupation; the king didn't have the desire to wait lifetime's. Sestran pressed his lips into hers, his hand gently settling on the nape of her neck as she joined the tender kiss after a moment of surprise. Her eyes sliding shut a moment before he allowed his to do the same. He reveled in the sentiment of this moment; shoving aside any regrets for later.

**End Chapter**

So, we finally get a kiss between Sestran and Kagome. He just was like 'look I tried to be nice but I'm not going to just set her aside if Byakuya won't fight for her'. I'm currently undecided if I wanna do a full out lemon next chapter… Sestran's been lonely a long time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Tohru78_ – Thank you, we're excited about the bebe! And Kagome's memories will likely be fixed sometime…though damage is already done.

_Sugar0o_ - *waits for the Sestran hate* Yes, Naraku is pretty sinister in this one – I'll give you one hint: he's not done yet.

_Neo-Crystal_ – Yeah I got a lot of writing done lately thanks to the being off my feet more. Though we're moving back to the states in a month so I have to stop writing and start cleaning the house soon : (. And Byakuya going all Emo is what pushed Sestran forward. But there is more to come with this particular story arch.


End file.
